


Mariasjuken

by skatingonthinice



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Absurdism, Character with ADHD, F/F, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Hospitalization, Identity Issues, Internalized Homophobia, Mental Health Issues, Slice of Life, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatingonthinice/pseuds/skatingonthinice
Summary: Her er en historie jeg skriver for en venn. Det har tatt meg tre forsøk og fem år, men endelig er vi her. Dette er Mariasjuken og den handler om hvordan det er å vokse opp i en verden som ikke alltid er aksepterende, hvor ting skjærer seg og vi ikke er de vi trodde vi skulle være. Jeg har prøvd etter beste evne å fange opplevelsen av å vokse opp som LGBT+ i en tid som gjerne ville være progressiv, men som dessverre manglet ryggraden til å inkludere de skeive i samfunnet, og konsekvensene for de som falt utenfor.Vi er ennå her og jeg håper jeg iallefall oss dem litt rettferdighet.





	1. Begynnelsen

**∞**

" Jeg skulle ønske eventyrene ikke startet med _Det var en gang_. De skulle startet sånn: _Det er en gang_. Eller enda bedre: _Det blir en gang_. "

\- **Lars Saabye Christensen **

Det hele begynte med en kvinne. Det var først èn kvinne. Hun var enda ikke spesiell, men hun kom til å bli det. Hun kunne som oftest ses på piren ved havet like før solnedgang. Der lente hun kroppen mot det rustflekkete rekkverket som om det personlig tilhørte henne, som om hun hadde gått dit i århundrer. Ansiktet hennes var skjult av en bredbremmet solhatt, Ray-Ban solbriller med leopardmønster og det tykke, brune håret som falt på siden av ansiktet. Man kunne derfor ikke se hva hun tenkte der hun stod og man visste heller ikke hvem hun var, men sjømennene som ankret jollene sine på piren kalte henne Madame Sunset.

I en lang periode var det kun to ting som var sikkert på Moder Jord; mennesker klarte ikke å elske hverandre tilstrekkelig og Madame Sunset ville stå ved rekkverket sitt før natten kom. Hun var der da de fyrte av fyrverkeriet på stranden og himmelen eksploderte i tusen farger, og hun var der da vinteren kom snikende med tåke og kalde regndråper. Hun var der like før vårstormene satte igang og hun kom tilbake igjen like etter. En gang smilte hun til en matros som klaret ut av den nettopp fortøyde båten sin og han snublet nesten ut på havet av overraskelse. Han smilte usikkert tilbake og tenkte at han aldri kom til å glemme det øyeblikket. Han ventet på henne kvelden etter, men piren stod ensom, og havet slo de svarte bølgene sine inn og stjernene kunne såvidt skimtes gjennom den evige forurensningen av bylys ikke langt unna og stillheten i lufta var til å smake på. 

Piren kom ifra den dagen til å savne sin Madame Sunset, for hun kom ikke tilbake. Sjømennene tenkte ofte på henne, for det var som om en del av den faste verden hadde falt av og etterlatt et hull, men så vente de seg til ensomheten og sommeren kom. 

I en annen del av landet fantes imidlertid et hus hvor ingen hadde hørt om underligheten ved havet. Under taket bodde to foreldre med grånende hår og terrasse for morgenkaffe. De kjente kvinnen under et annet navn. Hun var ingen underlighet for dem.

Angelica, vår datter. 

Angelica.

Da magen hennes begynte å vokse skiftet hun fra de vanlige tettsittende plaggene hun likte til noe som kunne gripes av vinden. Luftige bluser, løsere bukser, sandaler. Hun brukte fortsatt ofte hatter, når været tillot det. Det gamle forstadshuset kunne ikke skryte på seg innebygd ventilering, og noen dager og noen netter var uutholdelige. Når det var slik gikk hun taust rundt i huset med en kinesisk vifte. Matlysten forsvant i heten. Moren laget iste og delte ut, med sugerør. For å være en ny start på livet virket de ni månedene som et sneglerace. Hun svettet, hun sukket og moren ga henne iste.

Ingen turte spørre noe mer og sådan ble et tabu etablert som skulle være ut en hel familieenhet. Da natten endelig kom da de for til sykehuset og- etter atten timer i fødeseng- en skapning ble født, ble bare ett navn ført opp på fødselsattesten. 

"Så spedbygd," sa en av pleierne på vakt den natten.

"Hun tar etter moren sin," sa hun som før kun hadde vært mor og nå var bestemor, og tok imot ungen.

Den tok virkelig etter moren sin. I det lille røde fjeset var morens nese og munn. Noe over øynene fortalte at den hadde et anlegg får å være sta. Om faren kunne man ikke si noe om. Kanskje hun lignet ham mer enn hun lignet Angelica. Bestemoren rynket pannen og kikket på den lille. Hun kastet et spørsmål over skulderen til den utslitte moren i sykehussengen.

"Hva gjør du nå? Du har allerede malt rommet blått."

Fra sengen lød et langtrukkent sukk. Angelica strøk svetteperler vekk fra pannen, men svarte ikke. Istedet lukket hun øynene og lot morens stemme fylle værelset.

"Hun er ingen Arnold, det er ihvertfall sikkert. Hva med Arn? Arnie? Er sånne kjønnsnøytrale navn fortsatt populære? Angelica?"

Bestemoren kikket på datteren sin, deretter på datterdatteren, som allerede hadde falt i søvn. En pleier sa seg villig til å ta seg om barnet en stund ("Å, så søt!") mens bestemoren gikk for å finne den nærmeste telefonen på avdelingen. I denne tiden av døgnet fantes ingen kø eller egentlig noen andre å se i de trange korridorene unntatt noen sporadiske hvitkledde menn og kvinner med mapper i hendene eller øynene festet på klokker som hang opp ned fra brystlommen mens de mumlet for seg selv. Det var en fredelig natt. 

Hun slo inn nummeret, kom på at hun hadde trykket feil da en gretten engelskmann svarte og prøvde på nytt. Det plinget i mørket i det lille forstadshuset, men den gamle mannen hadde ikke lagt seg ennå. Han grep telefonrøret på det andre ringet og ba med anspent stemme om å få vite hvordan fødselen gikk. Selvfølgelig kunne kona hans ikke se det gjennom linjen, se at han lente seg tungt mot skrivebordet på kontoret, som om det var alt som holdt ham stående. Da han fikk nyhetene rettet han seg opp. "Å."

I andre enden nikket kona. Hun snakket opprømt, klar over at alt skulle endre seg og samtidig ikke, klar over at hun nå hadde ansvar i former hun ikke hadde hatt tidligere. Det er en merkbar forskjell på å oppdra et barn og et barnebarn. Helga visste dette instinktivt. Da hun noen minutter etter la på hadde en tanke kilt seg fast i hodet hennes. Den var så irriterende, som mais mellom tennene, at hun ignorerte Angelicas behov for hvile og vekket henne useremonielt. Angelica fektet henne unna.

"Hva er problemet ditt?!" ba hun. Øynene hennes var røde.

Helga vek ikke unna. 

"Hun ligner ikke en Arnie, gjør hun vel? Jeg vet hva hun ligner. Hun ligner en Maria."

Angelica stirret på henne med øyne som brant i kantene. Så snøftet hun. Hun kom aldri til å innrømme det, men et tilfelle av den permanente typen hadde dukket opp. Helga hadde rett. Uansett hva hun gjorde nå, så var det tilfelle.

En Maria var født.

Faren min tråkket nesten ihjel gasspedalen for å nå fødselen, men han rakk ikke frem før de hadde rukket å kutte navlestrengen. Deretter ble han rakt meg, som skrek av fulle lunger og ikke ville roes ned av noen makt. "Hun er ihvertfall i live," var det noen som sa i fleip. Faren min gynget meg, hvisket den første nattasangen han kom på, og sakte minsket volumet mellom veggene og etterlot den lille klinikken i taushet. Storebroren min kikket på med interesse nå som jeg ikke virket som en trussel. Han strakk seg etter meg og faren min viste han hvordan man holder en nyfødt.

De hadde flydd moren min sørover da riene begynte, så det var ikke det lokale sykehuset jeg ble født på. Men det var fortsatt Nordland over polarsirkelen og storebroren min holdt meg opp mot det store vinduet ut mot verden mens han annonserte: "Se, se! Sol! Se på sola!"

Det skulle visst ha fått alle til å le. I lyset fra en sol som nektet å dø ble jeg sendt rundt som et trofe fra arm til arm. Moren min lå utslitt og så på med et smil om leppene, for trett til å si noe mer. Hun sovnet i all feiringen. De glemte henne av. 

En time senere kom de for å måle meg på alle måtene man måler en baby. Bra for dem at jeg for lengst hadde sovnet under den dempede praten og varmen fra syv familiemedlemmer, for jeg gjorde ingen motstand lenger. Det som ikke var bra var min mors verdier. Hun våknet ikke da de snakket til henne. De kom til å trekke i teppet og madrassen viste seg å være våt av blod.

De sparket til hjulene på sengen og kjørte henne fra oss. En ny ventetid begynte og kanskje faren min begynte å lure på om han hadde kommet for sent til en fødsel for å komme tidsnok til et dødsfall. Timene snodde seg. Jeg hvilte i storebroren mins favn. Han viste meg pokemonkortsamlingen han alltid bar meg seg. Tanten min så på uten å se. Solen stekte inn vinduet.

Også kom timen. En mann kom inn og alle unntatt broren min reiste seg. Onkelen min spratt opp med en slik hastighet at han veltet kaffekoppen på broren min sitt prisede Scyther-kort (som han på et vis mente var min feil og aldri lot meg glemme, "din dust, vet du hvor mye det var verdt?"). 

Det viste seg å ikke være verdt all oppstandelsen. Mannen kom med gode nyheter. For det meste.

Detaljene var tekniske. Essensen av dem var at noen medisiner var feiladministrert og normalt ville det ikke hatt så mye å si, hadde det ikke vært for at moren min led av noe veldig spesifikt som påvirket blodplatene hennes. Hun kom til å klare seg, sa han. De hadde situasjonen under kontroll nå. Alle pustet lettet ut, men mannen var ikke ferdig. Da han fortsatte var stemningen beklemt. 

"Jeg er redd det ikke vil være mulig for henne å få flere barn etter dette. Og hun må sannsynligvis gå på medisiner resten av livet. Og ha jevnlige undersøkelser hos legen. Det er det hele."

Det ble det også. August ebbet ut mens vi ventet på å bringe henne hjem. Solstrålene lå lavere og nådde til slutt ikke over høydedragene utenfor byen. Sommeren lå en kort tid i koma og slo et siste hjerteslag. Far var så opptatt med å trave rundt at det som oftest bare var storebror, tante og meg i den lille hybelen vi leide for øyeblikket. Jeg fikk se flere pokemon. Klasseforstanderen hjemme ringte og lurte på hvor det ble av broren min. Høstløv begynte å dukke opp på trappen opp til inngangsdøren. 

Så en dag ringte hustelefonen, og for første gang satte far seg ned i sofaen og så på Digimon med oss. Tante kunne dra. Hun fikk broren min til å love å ringe av og til, spesielt måtte han fortelle om det var spennende å begynne i første klasse. Hun dyttet forsiktig unna fødselspleddet vi hadde fått fra sykehuset- gult med mønster- og kysset meg på pannen. Hun så forventningsfullt på far.

"Du vet at hun må få et navn nå? Før Skattetaten kommer å døper henne Kjøttfrid eller noe sånt."

Far lo. "Jeg tror det skal litt mer til enn en måned før det skjer."

Storebror dunket rulleskoene sine i gangen så de begynte å blinke. "Er det sant?? Pappa, du må kjappe deg. Før de kommer å tar henne."

Da vi hentet mor på sykehuset var hun enig. En sykepleier måtte trille henne ut til bilen i rullestol og minnet henne på at hun helst ikke skulle bevege seg mye fremover til noe var grodd. Mor protesterte ikke. Straks hun var kommet i bilen lente hun hodet mot bilvinduet for å sove. Huden hennes var veldig blek. 

"Mamma, du trenger ikke å være redd for at Statetten skal komme å ta lillesøster, for jeg har funnet ut navnet hennes," lød det fra baksetet hvor oss søsken var spent fast.

Gjennom medisintrettheten smilte mor. "Ja ha?"

Oppmuntret lente storebror seg fremover så langt setebeltet tillot. "Jo, jo! Hun kan hete Sol. Det er et godt navn fordi ingen som heter Sol kan noengang være lei seg. Jeg er 100% sikker!"

"Sier du det?" sa mor og gløttet lattermildt mot far. Han hadde fått livet tilbake i øynene og skjegget han hadde vokst de siste ukene var barbert vekk. De ante det ikke da, at på tross av gleden av å ha mor tilbake, så ville restitusjonen ta såpass av familien i en lang tid fremover, at det ikke var rom for å være fulltidsmor før jeg fylte seks måneder. Det var imidlertid masse tid til å være fulltidsbror og i mellom alt medisinstyret hadde han fullstendig ignorert navnet det var bestemt at jeg liksom skulle ha og istedet tatt til å kun kalle meg Sol.

Etter skolen satt jeg på fanget hans og prøvde å etterligne grimasene han lagde mens han sa: "Bra, Sol. Se nå- _blæææh_!"

Far kjeftet på ham når han, omtrent hver fullmåne, ikke var opptatt med å jobbe eller se til mor. Men Sol var det besteforeldrene mine også begynte å kalle meg og like før den første bursdagsfeiringen min ga foreldrene mine omsider opp. Midnattsolen skinte igjen. Jeg hadde lært meg å vinke ha det og danse som en teletubby (vel, nesten) og navnet mitt var Sol Aamundsen. 


	2. 6 år // Første møte

" And then my soul saw you and it kind of went, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you.' " 

** _Håkvik, Nordland, Norge_ **

Jeg fikk fri fra skolen. Henrik furtet hele uken i forveien for turen. Jo flere bagger som ble stokket i gangen, jo lenger ut hang leppa hans. Far fikk så dårlig samvittighet av å se på ham at han fikk en brukt Playstation 2 som kompensasjon. Etter det skulte han bare på bagasjen når han gikk inn og ut av huset. Resten av tiden tilbrakte han på rommet sitt, som det siste året hadde begynt å lukte rart og se enda verre ut. Mor kalte det pubertet, men hun var uvillig til å fortelle hva det egentlig betydde.

Jeg oppdaget at å plage ham var et godt tidsfordriv mens vi ventet på å dra. Jeg dunket hardt på døra hans, ropte : "Du får ikke dra, ædda bædda!" og sprang så fort jeg kunne for å gjemme meg. Etter den fjerde gangen nappet mor tak i kragen min og halte meg tilbake til den tomme prinsessekofferten min. Øyenbrynene hennes krummet seg og munnen pekte nedover.

"Herregud, skulle ikke du pakke lekene dine selv? Vi drar om noen timer, Sol."

Jeg tygde på leppen min og rødmet. "Joa," sa jeg bare. 

"Se til å oppføre deg som en stor jente og pakk!"

Hun slapp kragen min og jeg surket bort til kofferten. _Jada, jada_, tenkte jeg for meg selv og slengte et Donald i bunnen ilag med bamsen min- Bamse. Jeg oppdaget at den røde sløyfa hans satt skjevt og rettet på den. Kom Bamse til å trenge en jakke i Syden? Jeg kikket ut soveromsvinduet mitt til plenen nedfor huset. Den var allerede gul. Jeg så på Bamse igjen. Mor hadde sagt det var varmt i Syden, men hvor varmt var varmt? 

Jeg fikk ta med en jakke for sikkerhets skyld, så Bamse slapp å fryse. Hva mer trengte jeg? Vi skulle være borte i to uker, som var lenge, men ikke så lenge. Det var vanskelig. På den ene siden av rommet mitt duret akvariumet mitt. Fiskene svømte rundt, dyttet i hverandre. De kunne _ikke_ være med. Tante skulle passe dem og Henrik. 

Så da var det ikke noe mer egentlig?

** _Las Palmas, Gran Canaria_ **

I sekundet det trange kommersielle flyet landet skjønte jeg at varmt var varmere enn jeg hadde trodd. De avlange flydørene ble åpnet og luften som seg inn var tung av varmt regnfall. Det kjentes ut som jeg ikke fikk puste.

Far så på meg og smilte. "Kan du lukte palmene?"

Det kunne jeg absolutt ikke. Det jeg luktet var svette fra en haug mennesker som hadde vært pakket tett som sardiner en hel dag og som nå begynte å røre på seg. Alle de voksne blokkerte nå midtgangen for å hente ut bagasje fra overhyllene. Selv hoppet far opp fra sitt sete og strakte seg etter de tre håndbagasjene våre. Vi tok imot og sammen beveget vi oss med køen som formet seg ut og ned den påhengte trappen. 

Høytlytt klaging brøt ut blant passasjerene da de så at det foregikk vedlikeholdsarbeid i tunnelen av plast som ellers ville ha eskortert dem tørre til gaten, men en håndfull utbrytere hadde allerede tatt til å løpe fra rekken. En jente med musefletter grep hånden min, lo og dro meg med ut på den store asfalten mens familiene våre huffet seg bak oss. Vi lo der i sprang i regnet. I smilet hennes la jeg merke til at den ene hjørnetanna hadde et hakk. 

Hun vendte hodet mot de andre barna og ropte noe som lød både kjent og ukjent på samme tid. Det hørtes ut som hun ikke hadde lært å prate ordentlig, men hun var veldig glad og da hun så tilbake på meg smilte jeg også. Jeg gjentok det artige ordet hennes. "Ren, ren, ren!"

Jenta skoggerlo og hoppet uti en vannpytt før noen voksne rakk å stoppe henne, langt bak som de var. "Rain, rain!" ropte hun. R-ene hennes hadde et artig preg. Det var det morsomste som hadde skjedd i hele dag, bortsett fra Henriks furtetryne og å oppdage at det fantes varmt regn. 

Men mor syntes tydeligvis ikke at det var like morsomt. Hun hadde det sammenknepne uttrykket hun brukte å ha like før hun skulle kjefte og far, like bak henne med baggene våre så heller ikke glad ut. Jeg forstod ikke helt hvorfor, men visste der og da at jeg var i trøbbel for noe. Redd for at mor skulle begynne å rope stanset jeg brått så de andre barna føk forbi meg. Det var da jeg så henne. Og det gjorde museflettejenta også.

Bare et par skritt bak mor og far banet en dame seg frem. Armene hennes var solbrune og håret hennes var langt. Munnen hennes formet et ord, igjen og igjen, og hun så rett på oss med pene, brune øyne. Jeg bestemte meg øyeblikkelig for å ikke like henne. 

Damen ropte igjen, stirret på museflettejenta som stirret tilbake. Til slutt geipet hun. Deretter så hun lekent på meg med de brune øynene sine. Moren din er dum, hadde jeg lyst til å si. Hun er kjempedum og ser slem ut. Men jeg hadde skjønt at venninnen min ikke forstod det jeg sa, så jeg lot være. Isteden geipet jeg tilbake mens vi ventet på at de sure foreldrene våre skulle ta oss igjen. Moren hennes ventet såvidt til hun var innenfor rekkevidde med å ta et hardt grep om museflettejentas skuldre og kjefte. Jenta vred seg ukomfortabelt, men damen så ut som hun hadde all verdens styrke i de tynne fingrene. "Maria, Maria-" og så noe mer. Var det tysk? Det kunne godt være tysk for min del. På skolen hadde jeg hørt at det var et språk. Det lød iallefall sint. 

Selvfølgelig ofret ikke foreldrene mine meg støtte på det punktet. Mor grep prinsessesekken min. "Nå holder du deg i ro," sa hun skarpt. Hun skjønte ingenting. 

Vi ankom hotellet lenge etter at mørket hadde bredt seg over stedet. Etter en to timers lang busstur med pakkeselskapet var det så vanskelig å få liv i meg at far like gjerne bar meg gjennom hotellporten, til skranken og deretter opp til rommet vårt på andre etasje- rom 204. Praten til mor og far kom langveis borte fra og lignet mer lav during enn ordentlig prat. Det knirket og en bris av sval Atlantisk sommerluft kjølnet ned pannen min. Noen bar meg og la meg ned. Flere knirk og den lille leiligheten fyltes med lyder fra hotellhagen, summingen av ukjente insekter og stønn fra motorsykler på veien. Far lo av et eller annet og verden sank inn i den samme stillheten mor hadde forhatt meg for å ikke ha tidligere på dagen.

Morgenen kom uten noen å bære noen av kjennetegnene en norsk morgen ville hatt. Himmelen var for lys, været for varmt, språket utenfor rommet annerledes og uforståelig. En småfugl satt og kjekket seg på den lille terrassen vi hadde, men de røde vingene var lange istedenfor å være korte og kroppen avlang istedenfor kule rund. Jeg kikket mistenksomt på den der den satt og sang. 

"Det er ingen dumpapp, nei, " sa far og nikket. Han fant frem noen greier vi skulle ha til ekspedisjonen senere og puttet det i en liten ryggsekk. Vi skulle ned til frokosten først, så vi låste oss ut av 204 og spaserte ned de lange korridorene med vegg-til-vegg-teppe i rødt og gult, og ankom den store spisehallen noen minutter etter.

"Akkurat i tide til å gå glipp av eggene," sa far og stirret etter den tomme eggkurven en mann i skjorte bar inn til kjøkkenet. 

Det gjorde ikke meg så mye, for på et av bufebordene fant jeg hvite rundstykker og små tubeversjoner av yndlingssjokoladepålegget mitt. Jeg grep til meg tre (mor ristet på hodet) og et glass juice. Straks vi var satt oss tok far til å snakke om alle utfluktene vi skulle ta. Det var en masse rare steder, men så lenge vi fortsatt skulle til vannparken, så kunne de dra meg til så mange sevrigheter de ville. Forutsatt at jeg ikke ble trett. Eller at det var kjedelig. 

Jeg skulle til å få ei svær tugge av nuggati-med-brødskive min da jeg så henne på tvers av hallen. Hun så allerede på meg med et vidt smil. Det lille hakket var ikke synlig gjennom all avstanden, men det måtte være henne, for ved siden av henne satt den skumle damen og jeg kjente igjen følelsen jeg fikk av å se på henne. 

Heldigvis så ikke damen på meg.

Museflettejenta vinket uforbeholdent. Som svar løftet jeg brødskiva og følte noe hardt og varmt skumpe borti albuen min ("KAFFEN MIN!"). Det viste seg at kaffeflekker vises veldig godt på lyse farger og at uansett hvor små flekkene er vil voksne insistere på at man må skifte. Etter at alle hadde spist skjente far enda litt mer på meg og ga mor nøkkelen til leiligheten. Han skulle vente på stolen sin i spisehallen med det store kartet fremfor seg, hvor alle gatene og merkelappene var vannet brune. 

"Det var et uhell," sa jeg og fikk taushet til svar fra mor. Hun tok meg i hånden og denne gangen tok vi heisen. Mor var annerledes i dag, ikke at jeg skjønte hvordan eller hvorfor. Jeg så på ansiktet hennes og lurte på om det jeg hadde gjort var veldig galt eller om det var far som hadde gjort noe galt. Mor var veldig pen enda når hun rynket pannen og ikke ville smile, selv om jeg foretrakk henne når hun var glad. Det kunne være vanskeligere å skjønne når mor var sint for hun var ikke som far som huffet seg og ble veldig rørt i ansiktet. Mor kunne være veldig sint og man forstod det ikke før hun ble skummel.

Nå stirret hun fremover mot heisedøren til den åpnet seg. Vi gikk inn, fløy opp til annen etasje og ut på det stygge korridorteppet. I 204 fant hun frem en tynn bomullskjole som gikk meg omtrent til knærne. På forsiden var det trykket en tegneseriefigur med et sammenhengende slagord under. Forgjeves prøvde jeg å lese hva som stod opp- ned. "...-ubb? ... Iugg?"

"Bjørneklubben. Det er en klubb for barn på hotellet. Vennen, vil du heller være der og leke med de andre barna mens vi drar på tur? Jeg vet ikke hvor lang tid det kommer til å ta. Hvis du blir med kan det hende du blir lei og det er langt ifra hotellet."

Jeg tygget på innsiden av kinnet. Langt fra hotellet... Far hadde sagt hvor vi skulle, men det var ikke til dyrehagen eller vannparken, så jeg hadde ikke brydd meg mer. Hva det enn var så hørtes det slitsomt ut. Jeg var egentlig sliten allerede av at de pratet om en masse greier jeg ikke skjønte, en masse rare ord og navn på plasser som ikke virket artige. Jeg stirret på kofferten min og Bamse som stakk ut på toppen. Det ene øyet hans var gjemt bak all pelsen. Jeg burde hjelpe ham snart.

Mor sukket og det virket som om det som hadde vært et problem var løst. 

Da vi kom ned til spisesalen igjen hvisket mor noe til far, som fortsatt satt bøyd over kartet sitt, og han nikket. "Vi ses i ettermiddag, Sol," sa han med en stemme som var mye roligere enn før. Jeg nikket tilbake, fortsatt uklar på hva som skjedde, men uten at jeg bekymret meg for mye. Så lenge det var andre barn der var det en sjanse for at jeg kunne få noen nye venner og da spilte det ikke så mye rolle hvor jeg var. Selv om det var litt skummelt at mor skulle være borte fra meg. Hvis de da ikke hadde tenkt å forlate meg der og ikke komme tilbake. 

Skepsisen inntok meg.

"Men dere kommer tilbake, sant?" krevde jeg å vite, plutselig usikker.

Mor strøk meg kjælent over ryggen. "Tullebukk. Så klar vi gjør."

Som svar grein jeg på nesa, overhodet ikke overbevist. Jeg skulle til å protestere på hele opplegget da noen dyttet en walkman i armene mine. Det var min egen oransje med gjennomsiktig nedre del så man kunne se cd- plata inni spille når den var på. Et blått cover lyste opp inni walkmannen: Aqua. Det var den nyeste plata mi og den eneste Henrik ikke giddet å stjele fra meg. Den hadde heller ingen hakk. Jeg klamret meg til den med motet til en døende soldat.

"Okei," sa jeg. 

Far smilte og sa farvel. De forsvant ut hotellinngangen med lange skritt og på bare et sekund føltes det som jeg var fullstendig alene på jorden. 

Bare meg og cd-spilleren min. 

Også var det noen som trykket meg på skulderen. Jeg vendte meg om til en brå klem. Jenta var der, med hakksmilet sitt og hun hoppet glad. En uforutsett glede skjøt opp i meg og jeg tok til å hoppe ilag med henne, frem og tilbake, og jeg så at hun kunne hoppe kjempelangt om hun ville. De lange, tynne bena hennes virket ikke til å ha noen ende og de krysset det flisbelagte gulvet uten problemer, lett som ingenting. Etterpå telte hun opp hoppavstanden med å sette en fot fremfor en annen. En gang telte hun syv, men det var ikke det hun sa. Det hun sa gjallet i hotellresepsjon så høy stemmen hennes var, merkelig og toneløst. 

Det forundret meg fortsatt og det fikk meg til å le. "Syv skritt!" rettet jeg henne, og hun rakte tunge tilbake og lo. Hun gjorde som om hun hadde solbriller og hatt på, og spaserte svingene mellom to sittegrupper. Jeg kniste. Det var utvilsomt moren hennes. 

Etterpå latet hun som hun sippet til et glass. Flettene hennes danset over skuldrene som om de også var liksomfulle, for korte til å noensinne legge seg til ro. Håret hadde samme mørke sjattering som morens og de lignet på andre måter enn det også, men det var et liv i det lille ansiktet som det voksne ikke hadde. Da jeg skulle legge meg den kvelden klarte jeg ikke å få ansiktet hennes ut av hodet. I drømmene mine hoppet hun omkring som en frosk og jeg telte hver eneste fregne over kinnbeina hennes til de forvandlet seg til stjerner som lettet fra ansiktet hennes og fløy opp under hotelltaket. Vi prøvde å tyde hvilke stjernetegn de laget og jenta insisterte på at det var Orion. I drømmen min snakket hun på samme språk som meg, bare med en merkbar aksent som hang seg fast i vokalene og endret e- ene til a- er og å- er til o- er. Hun sa hun hadde flydd på tvers av kloden for å være der vi var, akkurat som jeg. Hun sa hele universet hadde strevd for å lage dette ene øyeblikket.


	3. 11 år

"Whatever you are

be a good one."

**_Sidney, New South Wales, Australia_ **

Tante tok oss med for å plukke skjell. Henrik hang seg på fordi han måtte og misnøyen hans var tydelig i måten han skulte opp på den solfylte himmelen og trakk de svarte klærne tettere om seg. Jeg skjønte ikke hvordan han unngikk å koke ihjel der han gikk, men hver gang noen spurte om klærne hans ble han bare sur, så jeg lot være.

Det var forresten mer enn nok å se bare i de forbipasserende butikkvinduene og på gatene, fulle av alle slags typer mennesker. Det var veldig rart, for de så ikke så veldig annerledes ut enn menneskene hjemme. De var mer lettkledde og aksenten deres var totalt forskjellig fra vår, og allikevel var ikke andre siden av kloden så ugjenkjennelig uansett. Det jeg virkelig savnet var fjell av typen vi hadde hjemme og hav som ikke luktet så mye. Det andre kunne man bli vant til. Bortsett fra heten.

En måse skrek hest og fløy nærmere for å stjele tantes is til hun ubesværet viftet den bort, og fortsatte å snakke om butikkutstillingene omkring (tante hadde vokst opp på kysten selv).

"Se på de fine kjolene, Sol. Sånne har vi ikke hjemme," sa hun nå med hånden veivende til Hot Topic. I vinduet kunne man se en svart festkjole med gotiskinspirerte franser på skjørtekanten. Henrik stirret lengselsfullt etter butikken og Skillet-skjortene som stod på visning utenfor. Han så at jeg så på ham og glefset: "Du forstår ingenting," som var den vanlige replikken hans for tiden, spesielt om han trodde jeg gjorde narr av ham for noe. Selv om jeg ikke hadde skjønte nettopp hva som hadde plaget ham, så var det verdt å utnytte. 

"Nei, _du_ forstår ingenting, dust. Har du ikke nok klær med nagler?"

Henrik freste og trakk hetta på genseren over hodet. På siden av meg dultet tante irettesettende i siden min. Blikket hun sendte meg var ikke mildt. 

"Såh. Nå skal vi ikke krangle. Vi skal ha en hyggelig familiestund sammen, så får dere kjekle når dere kommer hjem igjen," sa hun og fant hånden min. Henrik himlet med øynene under hetta, men tante latet som hun ikke fikk det med seg. Etter noen kvartaler bredte et svært smil seg utover ansiktet hennes. I horisonten åpenbarte en liten hvit flekk seg. En strand. Endelig. Tante formelig klappet i hendene (med min venstre inkludert) som om hun hadde gått altfor lenge uten en skikkelig solferie, enda det var sommer hjemme i Norge. 

Stranden lå klemt mellom to boligområder og det som så ut til å være et hotell, og det tok enda noen minutter med frem og tilbake før vi fant en trapp som ledet til stranden og ikke hotellområdet. Det så ikke ut som en typisk turiststrand og det var heller ikke noen ute i vannet. Det fikk meg til å lure på om dette egentlig var plassen tante hadde merket av med svart tusj på bykartet eller om hun ikke ville innrømme at hun hadde null peil på hvor vi var. I alle fall var vi fremme og føttene mine hadde godt av en pause. 

Et skilt med en svømmende figur med kryss over seg stod plantet like ved vannet. Tante ignorerte det.

Jeg så utover det store havet. Femti meter eller så fra bredden fløt en rak linje blåsebelger horisontalt med stranda. Det var rart. Siden havet ikke var rolig denne dagen forsvant de stundom av syne mellom bølgene, men nå som jeg visste at de var der irriterte de meg. Jeg likte dem ikke.

En dyp røst ropte oppe fra veien. Da vi så opp stod en bredskuldret mann der, kun iført cargoshorts. De muskuløse armene hans veivet til oss. "Don't ----. Don't ---!," ropte han. Det betød "ikke," det visste jeg. Resten av beskjeden hans druknet i ord jeg ikke hadde lært på skolen enda. Jeg tittet på tante, og så på Henrik. De så begge uforstående ut.

Mannen veivet igjen og tok til å springe bortover veien til trappen som ledet ned til standkanten. Kanskje de sparker oss ut, tenkte jeg. Kanskje vi har snublet inn på en hemmeligstemplet base. 

Jeg øynet strandkornene omkring for å se om det var en skjult spake et sted som kunne åpne en like skjult dør. Jeg kunne dessverre ikke se noen.

"Don't ----. It's ----- ---," fortsatte mannen. De tykke leggene var sikkert grunnen til at han hadde vært så rask. Han så ut som han tilbragte all fritiden sin ute på joggetur. Han så ikke direkte sint ut, selv om det var et alvorlig drag over øynene. Han stanset fremfor tante og pekte ut mot blåsebelgene. Så sa han et ord jeg kunne utenat takket være de uhorvelige mange dokumentarene om emnet som jeg slukte på hverdagskveldene. Shark. Hårene på armene mine reiste seg øyeblikkelig. 

"H- hai?" gjentok tante forbauset på gebrokkent engelsk. De snakket litt mer og mannen pekte enda mer ut mot havet. Tante rynket den ellers så glatte pannen. Henrik sendte meg et ivrig dult. 

"Pass på så du ikke blir spist," sa han og vrælte som et udyr. Jeg skrek og hoppet unna ham. Tante husjet på oss begge og unnskyldte oss for mannen, som sa noe på linje med at det ikke var noe å le av. Visstnok hadde haigjerdet revnet et sted og kommunen hadde ennå ikke fikset det. Det fikk tante til å gispe og oss til å huie.

Vi ble hysjet igjen.

"Ble noen spist?" spurte Henrik et milllisekund før jeg rakk å spørre selv. Mannen satte opp en mine så sint at jeg gjemte meg bak broren min. Tante oversatte at vi skulle være høflige og at ingen hadde blitt spist (desverre). Muligens i et forsøk på å dekke over skandalen som var oss skruppeløse rovdyrfanatikere spurte hun om mannen visste om et godt lønsjsted i nærheten. Hun var tilgomed dristig nok til å påstå at det var dit vi egentlig hadde vært på vei da vi tilfeldigvis kom over stranden. 

Mat så ut til å være et mye mer akseptabelt tema og de begynte å gå veien mot trappen uten engang å si ifra mens de snakket om lokalområdet og ting som var å se. Jeg kunne høre tante ramse opp hele lista. Henrik subbet etter med hodet gjemt i hetten som om han angret på å ha sagt ja til å komme med. Ikke at det var noe å gjøre på rommet vi leide enn å høre på Frodos eventyr for n'te gang og lese Sherlock Holmes- bøkene tante hadde tatt med, om man da ikke var veldig desp og satte seg ned med skolearbeidet vi hadde lovt å gjøre.

Jeg var fanget i tanken på å en gang iløpet av ferien måtte lese naturfag, da en skikkelse tiltrakk seg all oppmerksomheten min. Hun ga meg en følelse totalt motsatt av å måtte kategorisere celledeling. Jeg klarte ikke å plassere henne, men noe ved henne fikk magen min til å droppe to hakk. Menneskene rundt henne sneglet seg forbi, uviktige og slørete, da hun vinket.

Jeg visste ikke at jeg vinket tilbake før jeg så at hånden min var oppe og at føttene mine var på vei mot henne. Jeg fulgte mannen og tante opp trappen, og skikkelsen ble større. Jeg så ansiktet hennes vokse, at det grodde fregner på nesa og over kinnbeina, at det mørke håret hennes faktisk ikke hang løst, men at den vestre delen av luggen var festet med flate klemmer hvor tuppene ved første øyekast virket skitne, til jeg kom nært nok til å se at det var en slitt svart extension. Håret hennes var bare litt lengre enn sist gang vi hadde møttes. Hun lignet seg selv veldig.

Plutselig ble jeg veldig var mitt eget utseende, som om jeg før ikke hadde vært synlig utenfra, men nå hadde blitt det og måtte bekymre meg over det ugredde håret mitt, kviseplantasjen i panna mi og den formelig- til -å- svømme -i- store hettegenseren min som vel rakk meg til lårene. Det var mange hjemme i Norge som hadde en sånn, men nå følte jeg at den var teit på en måte den ikke hadde vært før. Av en grunn jeg ikke klarte å sette fingeren på stanset jeg ganske langt fra. Tante skvaldret fortsatt, enda både hun og den fremmende hadde parkert seg ved siden av henne. Maria.

Da det endelig oppstod en pause i samtalen introduserte aussiene hverandre. Mannen veivet en solbrun arm mot Maria og kalte henne barnet til kjæresten sin. Maria så bare på meg og smilet som dukket opp i ansiktet hennes fikk meg plutselig til å føle meg bekvem. Han vet ingenting, var det som smilet sa. For en idiot. 

Jeg undertrykte et fnis og unngikk såvidt et veldig spørrende blikk fra Henrik, som endelig hadde knødd seg opp på siden av oss. 

"Så hyggelig!" utbrøt tante, oppriktig fornøyd med å ha funnet noen vi kunne snakke med som ikke var iført pikkolokostymer eller resepsjonsvester. Jeg skjønte på den ivrige vennligheten hennes at hun lengte etter å sosialisere, men jeg undervurderte henne veldig, for det tok henne ikke et minutt å spørre om de to aussiene hadde lønsjplaner og om vi ikke kunne henge oss på i så fall til et sted de hadde snakket om, for jo flere var alltids bedre, og det hadde dessuten vært så fint om de kunne anbefale noen flere lokale severdigheter.

Mannen, som forøvrig tydeligvis het Mike, hevet øyenbrynene i forbauselse. I det jeg tenkte at han kom til å si nei heiset han bare på skuldrene og følget tok til å bevege seg bortover gaten. Mike snakket om de hemmelige / ikke så hemmelige lenger- grilltriksene sine og Maria la seg inn i siden på meg mens Henrik sneglet seg i kjølvannet av oss. 

"Se," hvisket Maria og vendte armen sin horisontalt ut fra kroppen, hvorpå et svart snirkelverk viste seg. Det så ut som noen hadde tegnet med svart pensel på undersiden av armen hennes, helt fra innsiden av albuen til håndleddet. Kantene var uskarpe, som om malingen hadde sunket inn i huden enkelte plasser. Jeg hadde sett noe lignende i et blad engang, men jeg husket ikke hva det het, bare at jeg øyeblikkelig visste at jeg syntes det var dritkult. 

"Wow," sa jeg og stirret på tatoveringen. Maria nikket og trakk armen sin tilbake. "Mmm. Den kostet ganske mye siden den var så svær. Nå har den begynt å gå ut, da."

"Det vises ikke så mye," sa jeg raskt, enda det ikke var sant. "Jeg skulle ønske jeg fikk lov til sånt."

Bakfra kom en snedig kommentar à la: Du får holde deg til tatoveringene du får i Elias sine potetgullposer. Au. Jeg sendte broren min et stygt blikk. Ikke at det var hans skyld, jeg visste at det var sant som han sa. Maria hevet et øyenbryn og kikket på hver av oss søsken på jakt etter et svar. Til slutt spurte hun.

"Liker ikke foreldrene dine henna-er?"

Jeg fikk ikke åpnet munnen engang før Henrik snøftet irritert. Stemmen hans sydet av gammelt sinne da han snakket. 

"_Jeg_ har spurt om å få tatovering og jeg er snart atten. Men så klart er farshan en dritt som bekymrer seg over alt. Helt klikk, liksom. Så Sol kan bare glemme det til hun har flyttet hjemmefra og oldisen ikke kan gi henne husarrest for å puste." For å understreke irritasjonen sin sparket han hardt i ei ølflaske av glass så den for i autovernet. Maria iakttok ham med misbilligelse.

Vanligvis brydde jeg meg ikke så mye om at folk syntes Henrik oppførte seg som en tulling, men i dette tilfellet syntes jeg ikke han fortjente noen reprimande i form av fordommer. Jeg lente meg over til Maria og hvisket at det skulle ha vært en Sleepknot- tatovering om ikke faren vår hadde bestemt seg for å være gal. Ved det ordet sperret hun opp de brune øynene sine. Øyenvippene hennes var mørke, men ikke helt svarte som jeg hadde trodd. De var veldig tette også.

"Er faren deres gal?"

"Altså ikke helt gal. Bare at han ble litt sprø etter å ha vært i ei bilulykke. Nå er han ganske kjip og skriker masse."

I grunnen var jeg vant til å fortelle vennene mine om fars tirader, men noen ganger, som når jeg fortalte det til noen for første gang, hørtes det bare vondt ut, og jeg kunne kjenne at ansiktet mitt liksom stivnet til en maske. Jeg kunne ikke se ham og allikevel visste jeg at Henrik også stivnet bak meg.

Til min overraskelse kjente jeg en hånd klemme om min og Marias velmenende grimase skøye med meg. 

"Ikke vær lei deg; det er moren min også."

Mike vendte hodet bakover. Minen hans var streng og minnet meg om ansiktet mor hadde hver gang hun skulle irettesette enten meg eller Henrik. Han hørtes ikke direkte aggressiv ut, og allikevel kunne man formelig føle is under det tilsynelatende rolige spørsmålet.

"Sa du noe, Maria?"

Maria ristet raskt på hodet. Mikes fjes myknet litt. "Bra."

Det fulgte en stillhet som tilgomed tante brukte litt tid på å bryte. Vi var ikke langt unna de mer turistvennlige områdene nå og for hver meter kom flere butikker igjen til syne. Der var Hot Topic som Henrik hadde stirret sånn etter bare noen timer tidligere. Nå sa han heller ingenting. 

"Har dere lyst til å promenere litt på egenhånd, og så møtes vi utenfor kafèen Mike anbefalte i sted?" spurte tante. Tanken var nok at Henrik skulle få muligheten til å punke ut eller hva han nå kalte det og at hun selv skulle få tittet innom Claire's nye kolleksjon. Broren min fikk ikke engang tid til å lyse opp før Mike la hendene på hoftene og erklærte at det neppe var noen god idè. Tante ble så paff at hun ble stående og blunke. 

"Hva- hva mener du?"

Mike gestikulerte mot oss mindreårige. "Det er ikke trygt lenger å la barna rave fritt. Spesielt ikke små blondiner," sa han, tydelig med øynene på meg. Kommentaren ga meg grøssninger i det varme været, selv om jeg ikke helt forstå dybden dens. Det gjorde øyensynligvis tante, for hun ble forarget, noe som overhodet ikke var likt henne.

"Ikke si sånt! De er da ikke så små heller. Man kan ikke bare plukke dem opp og spasere avgårde." 

"Whatever," sa han uten å uttale halvparten av konsonantene i ordet, med øynene fortsatt festet på meg. Stemningen var liksom trang og jeg ble veldig glad over å høre Maria totalt uberørt fortelle at hun kom til å ta meg ned til en iskremsjappe i nærheten. Jeg la merke til at hun ikke spurte om lov. 

"Så flott!" smilte tante. "Ikke glem at du har kameraet du kan ta bilder med, Sol, så kan vi vise hva vi har gjort til de hjemme."

Med det sagt oppløstes vi og Maria dro meg bort fra det dystre blikket til morens kjæreste. Hun snakket lett om alt og ingenting til hun så at kommentaren fortsatt plaget meg. 

"Ikke hør på ham, vi er tross alt ikke fire år gamle. Mike liker å oppføre seg som om han bryr seg når det er folk i nærheten og ellers er han en drittsekk. Jeg tror det er derfor mamma liker ham."

En klump av bekymring formet seg i magen min. "Hvordan er det egentlig?"

Maria vendte hodet så raskt at extensionen hennes truet med å treffe meg i øyet. "Hvem? Hjemme? Han er ikke særlig grei, men jeg foretrekker ham over de forrige typene. Ikke at det kommer til å vare."

Besluttsomheten lå tung i stemmen hennes. Jeg tenkte på mine egne foreldre, spesielt på far. I ferien før denne hadde jeg hatt en venninne fra klassen over på besøk. Etter noen timer sa hun at vi heller kunne gå ut, for hun likte ikke faren min og vibbene hans sendte. Vi gikk heller hjem til henne og jeg ble overrasket over hvor rolig huset deres var. Vi fikk spise ostesmørbrød uten at noen kjeftet på oss. Vi fikk se på MTV uten å bli kastet ut. Man trengte ikke å liste seg rundt.

"Hvilken smak vil du ha?"

Spørsmålet rev meg fra tankerekken og tilbake til Sidney hvor mannen i iskremboden pekte på smakene. Hvilken ville jeg ha.. Jeg lot Maria velge først og etterpå tok jeg det samme som henne. Vi satte oss på en benk ved en fontene med to kuler jordbær og en sjokolademint hver, min i plastbeger, hennes i kjeks. Hun sleiket kantene hvor jordbærkulene allerede hadde begynt å renne utover. 

"Æææ, den er jo ikke ordentlig frossen!" utbrøt hun og slet for harde livet med å holde isen fra å renne utover kjeksen. Jeg stirret på min og la merke til at fingrene mine allerede var farget rosa. 

Jeg tørket det av på tightsen.

Vi satt i stillhet en stund og glante på folkene som gikk forbi. Litt etterhvert begynte vi å finne historier til dem om hvem de var. Det var en hemmelig gitarist, noen Maria mente lignet altfor mye på Lindsay Lohan til at det kunne være en tilfeldighet, en bankraner og veldig mange menn med stresskoffert som vi bestemte hadde vært perfekte kandidater til å egentlig ha en hemmelig struts i hagen, bare fordi. Vi fant den bortkomne sønnen til Elvis Presley, en gammel konge som Marias bestefar var glad i, og til slutt vandret en dame rundt på torget. Hun hadde langt hår, tynne lemmer og negler som så nylakkerte ut.

"Vel, jeg vet hvem hun ligner på," sukket Maria så kontant at jeg øyeblikkelig visste at leken var over. "Jeg har en følelse av at Mike ditchet familien din på kafèen og i så fall venter mamma på meg hjemme." Hun gjorde seg klar til å gå.

Både skuffet og lei meg kjente jeg beina bli tunge. Jeg orket ikke reise meg enda jeg visste at det var sånt man skulle gjøre, det mor kalte manerer. Jeg kjente humøret mitt falle fullstendig flatt. 

Så kalte Maria på meg. Hun smilte et smil som ikke nådde øynene. Det var ikke skummelt, bare slitent. 

"Ikke vær så lei deg. Vi kommer til å ses igjen," sa hun.

Jeg tygde på leppa mens jeg stirret på henne etter tegn på løgn. "Når da?" spurte jeg da jeg ikke fant noen.

"En gang ihvertfall. For det vet jeg," svarte hun. Hun vinket akkurat som hun hadde gjort da vi møttes den morgenen, og akkurat som hun hadde dukket opp var hun borte. Jeg satt i Sidneys mage et par minutter til. Jeg så mennesker gå forbi. Jeg skulle ønske at jeg var en av dem, at jeg kunne bo her og gå opp- ned, at jeg kunne ha vært et like godt opp- ned menneske som dem om jeg bare hadde fått sjansen. Så kom jeg på at å bo på dette kontinentet alltid kom til å være fuktig og bråkete, for om jeg skulle bo nært Maria måtte det være i byen, og disse lydene omkring holdt allerede på å gå meg på nervene. 

Så jeg satt litt til og tenkte på forskjellene mellom oss. Jeg satt så lenge at jeg sluttet å føle meg som Sol Aamundsen. Da Henrik og tante sporet meg opp følte jeg meg bare vag.


	4. 14 år del 1

"How did it begin?

I can't remember anymore."

**\- Konstantin Lopushansky**, _Russisk Symfoni_

** _Håkvik, Nordland, Norge_ **

Det andre semesteret av åttende begynte med sørpe. Det var masse sørpe overalt og hver dag kom jeg til skola med sørpevåte sko som jeg dumpet i skapet mitt og hver dag ved skoleslut fant jeg ut at de fortsatt var fuktige fordi skolen hadde fuktproblemer. I den nederste gangen hvor skapene til oss nykommerne stod luktet det våte klær fra vi kom til vi dro. Jeg stappet hendene i lomma når jeg skulle hjem, for vottene mine var lyseblå og jeg turte ikke å riske noen dannende førsteinntrykk. 

Hver gang klokka tikket til ti over to beveget vi oss som en flokk buskap med en gjeterhund i bakenden. Vi flommet ut fra gangen, opp den brede hellelagte trappen, innover mot byen. Noen dager var det speilpolert under den snødekte overflaten og drøyt to hundreogfemti ungdommer uten brodder prøvde å overleve. Jeg sklei omkring på uggsene mine i mørket inni det lille skogholtet som ledet fra skola der ingen overordnet hadde funnet det for godt å installere gatelys, og det var bare to ting som opptok meg: å ikke være ute og å sjekke meldingene mine.

Hverken far eller mor sluttet like tidlig som jeg, så jeg hadde hele huset for meg selv i litt over en time. Så snart jeg kom innenfor døra hengte jeg av meg fleecejakka (søkke våt) og hua (dryppende), og satte mot stua. Jeg hoppet mellom alle kanalene vi hadde og i og med at vi hadde den billigste, mest grunnleggende tv- pakken, så var det ikke særlig mange. Etter reklamepausen skulle The Simpsons begynne, så jeg lot den kanalen stå på mens jeg ventet. Far hatet de gule figurene med intensiteten til tusen soler, så det var like greit å se på det mens han ikke var hjemme. 

Kilt mellom trappa ned og kjøkkenet var datastasjonen. Der var det akkurat plass til to skrivebord, ett med familiedataen og ett med mors laptop, og to stoler. Om man skjøv seg for langt fra skrivebordet traff man enten det andre skrivebordet eller kjøleskapet på andre siden. Familiedataen duret noe voldsomt da jeg slo den på. Noen elektroniske pip fulgte, som om den hilste meg. 

Både jeg og Henrik hadde en egen brukerkonto, men Henrik hadde ikke besøkt oss på lenge og dessuten hadde han en egen data- en som ikke veide 10 kg. Jeg undret når jeg kom til å se ham igjen da skrivebordet begynte å laste inn. En stund gikk mens den jobbet hvor jeg bare stirret ut i luften og lyttet til lydene fra tv-en i bakgrunnen. Endelig dukket en melding opp på skjermen.

_Mary_Wilde: si ifra når du trør deg hjem m8_

Meldingen var sendt for en time siden. _Hva faen gjør hun oppe så sent? _tenkte jeg. Jeg sendte et "Hella l8" tilbake og regnet ikke egentlig med å få et svar tilbake. Allikevel blinket det nesten umiddelbart i chatbobla vår. 

_Mary_Wilde: ik. får ikke sove_

_SolanIsBest: Skjer?_

Nederst på skjermen dukket noen dansende punktum opp. Maria skrev. Og hun skrev. Jeg hentet meg et glass appelsinjus i mellomtiden og da jeg var kommet tilbake til kontorstolen hadde chatten vokst seg lengre. Jeg stirret på bokstavene med mer seriøsitet enn jeg (sålangt) hadde skjenket karakterene mine. Det var ikke det at hun hadde skrevet noe alvorlig. Hun skrev at moren hennes sugde og at hun ville ditche. Det var jeg som leste inn alvorligheten og lot den fylle meg. Det var en ting jeg var god på- å bekymre meg. Jeg klikket så hardt på tastaturet at det sang. Maria svarte:

_Mary_Wilde: Jeg hater henne så mye_

_Mary_Wilde: Hun truet meg å kaste meg ut. mike er med på det_

_SolanIsBest: Wtf?? Er du serr??_

_Mary_Wilde: Ja. Sier jo at hun er en douchebag. jeg var bare ærlig liksom. det er ingen grunn til å klikke vinkel over det. hun er så jævli sur hele tida, kanskje det er like greit å stikke av. yolo lmao_

_SolanIsBest: plis ikke kødd med sånt, det er skummelt. Er redd for deg_

_Mary_Wilde: :) ikke grin det går bra. jeg kan stikke av til helga og jantoft for ei stund det blir nice. De er mye bedre å være med uansett for de er ikke så jævli psycho_

_SolanIsBest: :( føkk mora di_

_Mary_Wilde: saem. er faren din blitt no bedre?_

Jeg lot håndbaken hvile på skrivebordet. Markøren blinket. Visste ikke hva jeg skulle svare til det, så jeg tittet over skuldrene på magnetene på kjøleskapet og beskjedene under dem. I fjor og årene før det hadde det alltid vært røde markeringer på kalenderen som omfavnet fryseren, men nå stod den stort sett tom. Jeg sveipet over stua, så en avglemt juletrekule i vinduskarmen og kom på at det første foreldremøtet på skolen hadde blitt utført av bare tre stykker. Vel hjemme overhørte jeg mor kjefte på far. Hva er vitsen? hadde han sagt. Se på disse karakterene, det er ikke verdt det. Jeg kikket tilbake på skjermen hvor samtalen ventet. 

_SolanIsBest: Alle voksne er psycko lol_

Hun sendte et gigantisk latterfjes som spratt rundt i chatten. Like etter spurte hun hvordan åttende her var. Det var som om spørsmålet sprengte en demning for sekundet etter fortalte jeg alt. Gangen til skapene var så ufattelig trang at man måtte vente på tur. Faktisk var alt trang fordi 96-er kullet var større enn de forrige og vi fylte opp skolen til bristepunktet. Bare gymsalen var romslig nok og der var det så trekkfullt nå om vinteren at man like gjerne kunne ha vært ute. Vi var mange flere i klassen enn vi hadde vært på barneskolen og de fleste av dem kjente jeg ikke fra før. De kom fra innsiden av en fjordlomme bare et kvarter fra byen, akkurat som oss. Likevel var de som en egen rase og de var veldig bråkete av seg. Maria sa hun sikkert hadde passet inn der. 

Jeg skulle til å svare at hun var mye bedre enn dem da det gikk i døren nede. Instinktet mitt bråvåknet og jeg skulle rase frem for å skru av tv-en da jeg hørte mors røst. Hun snakket med den slitne etterjobbstemmen sin, ba om at jeg satte ovnen på 200 grader. Jeg rynket pannen, sendte et raskt brb til Maria og vandret inn på kjøkkenet. Der fant jeg mors journal. Ettersom de siste dagene ikke var fylt inn bestemte jeg meg for å hjelpe til med det jeg kunne huske. Jeg ble så opptatt av å fundere på om renessanse ble skrevet med fire s-er at jeg skvatt da en kald hånd snek seg inn mellom under hetta mi. 

"Hei!" skrek jeg og danset unna. Mor holdt en lyserød hånd foran munnen og lo. Kinnene hennes var også røde, men det korte håret var pyntet av små diamanter. De fikk henne til å ligne en bortkommen dronning. 

Hun fant frem en pose med hamburgere fra fryseren sammen med et par grove burgerbrød. Hun arbeidet så systematisk at det nesten virket rituelt- måten hendene fant frem rista, steikepapir, kjøkkenradioen til P2, vifta på full gass, inn med maten, finne bestikk og tallerkener. Det var så pent. Bare noen timer tidligere hadde klassen min hadde heimkunnskap og det hadde _ikke_ vært like pent. 

Mor oppdaget at jeg så på henne og hun smilte. 

"Hvordan var skoledagen?" spurte hun. Av ren refleks grein jeg på nesa og geipet. Det fikk henne til å le. "Hva i all verden betyr det? Var det ikke noe bra?"

Jeg gned på en flekk på kjøkkenbenken og overveide hvor ærlig jeg kunne være. Denne gangen var det bare oss to her, så jeg tok sjansen. 

"Det sliter," innrømmet jeg uten å våge å se opp fra den meget viktige flekken. I sidesynet kunne jeg se at mor stanset arrangeringen av fat for å se, om ikke direkte på me, så ihvertfall til der jeg stod. Etter en stund bøyde hun seg nok en gang over spisebordet og jeg hørte at hun satte glass ned på duken. På en eller annen måte kunne jeg høre at det ikke fantes noe smil på leppene hennes mer.

"Jeg skjønner at det er en vanskelig overgang. Henrik plagdes også med å finne ut av ting da han startet på ungdomsskolen. Det er ikke noe farlig, da, Sol. Og disse karakterene betyr heller ikke all verden. Du har masse tid til å fikse snittet ditt. Om du vil så kan vi begynne å se på innleveringene dine sammen? Nei? Okei, men du har jo også vennene dine. Jeg vet at Regine er flink i matte, så kanskje du kan spørre henne om hjelp."

Det var aldeles ikke sant og jeg holdt på å åpne munnen for å si at Regine slett ikke ville hjelpe meg med noen ting siden vi nettopp hadde kranglet da det gikk i døren for andre gang. Far ga fra seg et høyt: "Hei," som var det vanlige klarsignalet til å sette seg ved bordet. Skrittene hans lød tunge opp trappen, og så kunne jeg høre dem slepe seg over tregulvet. Det var en rytme i motorikken hans som han ikke hadde hatt før ulykken, en overvekt på den ene siden. Det sluttet bare da han slapp seg ned på den faste stolen sin. Jeg så ikke på ham, men jeg visste hva han gjorde. Siden han begynte å jobbe igjen var det alltid det samme: han la albuene på bordet og gred fingrene gjennom håret med lukkede øyne. Magen min vred seg i påvente. Det føltes alltid som min personlige skyld når han sukket.

Mor gjorde noen forsøk på å muntre ham opp. De snakket lavt om noe og det lød hverdagslig. Det var typen snakk tante kalte kontorsnakk og det var bare fos, som hun også kalte det. Noe som betydde at det var hult prat, noe som betød at det var betydningsløst forutenom å holde stillheten vekk. Apropos betydningsløs kunne jeg føle noen se på meg. Da spørsmålet kom var det ikke uventet.

"Hvordan gikk det på matteprøven forleden? Dere har vel fått den tilbake?"

Jeg så raskt opp, bare så det var gjort, tygde på leppa. Var veldig nøye med å plassere salatbladene symmetrisk oppå burgeren, men det ville ikke kjøpe meg tid for alltid. Skulle ønske jeg kunne være sint istedet, for sinte mennesker virket som de hadde det mye bedre enn de redde. Far så på meg og han så på meg, og han spiste ikke.

Jeg skjøv salatbladene litt til sides før jeg ga opp. Jeg snakket mens hodet mitt tenkte på meldingen jeg hadde sendt til Maria om hvordan alle voksne var klin kokkos og hvor rett det hadde vært, og hvor mye jeg ville snakke med henne og ikke faren min, egentlig ikke moren min heller. Jeg hørte meg selv si at det gikk bra, jeg hadde fått tre. Tre er greit. Jeg så ham i øynene da, de slitne gamle øynene hans, og hvis det hadde vært noe bra med dagen min så var det ikke det mer. Det var som om han hadde fått bekreftet noe da han nikket. 

Han bet løs på burgeren sin og sluttet å ta notis av meg. Like greit, det ga meg tid til å syde i fred. 

Jeg angrep maten med en presisjon som skremte meg. Kuttet opp alle bitene like store, helt nøyaktig. Om alle bitene var like store ble det ingen tid til å kjenne på magmaen som vred seg inni meg. Det var overraskende at middagen fikk plass, så svært det gufne kjentes. Det kjentes ut som om det skulle ete hele meg. Jeg skulle bli måltidet isteden. Det kunne svelge meg hel og ingen ville ha brydd seg. Vel, unntatt Maria. Så gjerne jeg ville snakke med henne. En del av meg insisterte på at hvis jeg bare hørte stemmen hennes ville dagen ha vært verdt det. Jeg ville bare høre henne si hva som helst, så lenge jeg slapp å føle meg så ensom.

Straks far takket for maten lyttet jeg etter skrittene hans. De satte for trappen- så han var på vei ned. Motet mitt fordoblet seg. Han skulle garantert ta seg en middagslur og det betydde fred for ihvertfall en time. Det var mer enn nok tid til å se om Maria fortsatt var pålogget. Uansett kunne jeg sende en melding.

Jeg spratt opp, skyndte meg å sette middagsfatet og bestikket i oppvaskmaskinen hvor mor ventet på å sette den på. Med surklingen fra rørene i ørene smalt jeg ned i kontorstolen ved den stasjonære dataen. Den våknet til live straks jeg rørte musa. Der på skrivebordet blinket en ny beskjed. Jeg heiste det ene beinet opp på stolen og hvilte haka på kneet, så konsentrert om å lese at jeg nesten ikke fokuserte i det hele tatt.

Det var da han snakket. Det var så feil, så galt at jeg først ikke registrerte det han sa. Jeg så bare på ham der han stod i sistetrinnet opp til stua, fortsatt flere hoder over meg. Nærværet hans hadde en selvrettferdighet som tok fra meg all min. Jeg hadde ikke hørt kommandoen hans (for jeg antok at det var en kommando), men jeg visste jeg var skyldig i noe. Jeg visste jeg var feil på et vis. 

Sakte, som om den minste lille ting jeg gjorde kunne gi meg enda mer trøbbel, skrudde jeg av data-en. Den kortsluttet med et ynkelig pip. Jeg satte for rommet mitt hvor ovnen ikke ga fra seg nok varme og føttene ble kalde. Jeg satte meg med matteleksene da, bare for å oppleve at tallene kunne fly. De lettet fra boka mi og fløy langt fra rekkevidde.

Jeg turte ikke sjekke data-en mer den kvelden.

Mottat 16: 05

_Mary_Wilde: Jeg er redd._


	5. 14 år del 2

“I’ve been trying to go home my whole life—”

— **Chelsea Dingman, **from “Psychogeography,” published in The Los Angeles Review

_ **\----, Hesse, Tyskland** _

Oppdagelsesferden endte ikke med å finne den gamle hjemsøkte låven hvor en lokal mann ble sagt å ha myrdet femogtjue mennesker i 1858. Oppdagelsesferden endte heller i enden av ei blindgate merket med et svært krysskilt og en bom som ledet til et inngjerdet område med gitterport. Det kunne også ha vært spennende, om det ikke var for at der avseglede området tydelig bare var flatet ut for å bygge boligblokker.

Maria kikket nedbrutt gjennom gitteret.

"Men jeg var jo helt sikker på at det var her," surmulte hun og sukket.

Selv kjente jeg at føttene var slitne etter å trave rundt i crocs hele dagen. Det begynte å tære på tålmodigheten min.

"Drit i det. La oss finne en plass som selger brus istedet," sa jeg og tørket pannen for svette. 

Maria stirret fortsatt på arbeidsplassen og jeg begynte å lure på om jeg måtte mase, da hun snudde seg. Fjeset var en trist maske. Hun sparket til en småstein så den spratt bortover asfalten. 

"Du mener sprudlevann. Tyskere drikker sprudlevann."

"Javel, sprudlevann. Så lenge det ikke er så jævlig varmt som det er ute."

Maria hevet et øyebryn. Kantene var kvasset til og svertet nesten svarte, akkurat som kantene på øynene. Det ga hele henne en kvasshet og hvis man ikke kjente henne kunne man tro hun var en av dem som bare hang på senteret og slang, noe hun også gjorde, men hun hadde også grint da naboen fant et nybakt kull hundevalper under terrassen. Ikke at hun grein da hun hadde kommet hit. Det siste året hadde hun blitt vanskeligere å lese. Bare å tenke på det fikk hjertet mitt til å dale noen hakk. Jeg rev meg raskt bort. 

Jeg var på nippet til å foreslå en tilfeldig retning ettersom vi ikke visste hvor vi var uansett, da en karakter fanget oppmerksomheten min og fikk meg til å 1) utstøte et lite skrik og 2) hoppe noen meter bort så jeg kunne gripe fast i Maria. Først glodde hun forvirret på meg med de svertede øynene sine. Svetten hadde fått mascaraen og øyenskyggen hun brukte som eyeliner til å blø i kantene. Så oppdaget hun også karakteren og stivnet til. 

Ut av hagen fra en sliten enebolig kom en svær skygge. Den vraltet nærmere, truende. 

"EN ALKOHOLISERT UTELIGGER!" ropte Maria og dro oss unna med en vanthet bare en person fra en storby kan ha. Av en eller annen vansindig grunn holdt hun fingrene opp som et kors foran seg. "Vik fra mitt åsyn, o alkis," messet hun. 

Uteliggeren stanset brått. Han hellet litt til den ene siden, som om det var slagsiden hans. Han åpnet munnen og med nølende røst sa han at huset var i andre retningen.

Maria måpte. "Hæ?"

"Det hjemsøkte huset er i andre enden av gata," gjentok uteliggeren seg. Og nå, når han stod i ro virket han ikke så skummel allikevel, for det var ingen alkis- det var en veldig høy tenåring med stritt, uvasket hår og skjegg, og grungestil som var drevet til det ugjenkjennelige. Hullene i jeansene hans viste nesten hele leggen og den store hettegenseren hans måtte ha tatt turen innom en særdeles dårlig vaskemaskin, for fargene blødde i hverandre. Han kunne være 16 og han kunne også være 34.

Nå stirret han veldig usikkert på oss. Øynene hans var ikke vonde, la jeg merke til. På et øyeblikk bestemte jeg meg for at han var en av oss.

"Kan du følge oss?" spurte jeg. Maria så ikke ut til å fatte at jeg kunne spørre.

Tenåringen derimot så begeistret ut. Han labbet ut i veien. Jeg skjønte at det som på avstand lignet fordrukkenhet var en lutende rygg og et dårlig ganglag, antakelig på grunn av at bindingen i skoen holdt på å gå opp og var øyensynlig bare holdt sammen av et mirakel. 

Maria fulgte nølende etter meg for å gå ham i følge. Kanskje ferien hos Jantoft og Helga hadde vart for lenge.

"-derfor tror alle atte det er her, men enkli fløtta de huset for lenge siden. Det er faktisk ganske fint der nå, nyoppussa og greier." Stemmen hans minnet om kaffegrut, den typen man måtte kverne. Han kikket bak for å se om vi hang på. Uttrykket hans virket lettet og han fortsatte å prate enda ivrigere. Noen minutter gikk sånn, til han galeidet oss opp foran et giga gotisk hus, fullstendig med både svarte spir og en liten veranda på annet plan. Synet av det koselige huset fikk Maria til å smalne øynene.

"Det der der ikke særlig hjemsøkt ut," sa hun trassig. Vi glodde på huset alle tre.

"Lurer på om spøkelsene ble med i flyttingen eller om de fortsatt er på den gamle plassen," undret jeg. 

"Det er sikkert ikke no gøy å hjemsøke et oppusset hus, så de har garantert fløyet avsted," svarte tenåringen ettertenksomt.

Endelig slapp Maria taket om meg.

"Hvem er du og hvordan vet du så mye om dette stedet?"

Den fremmede ble veldig rød om ørene. Så introduserte han seg som Herman Schultz, 94- er og beboer av huset hvis hage han hadde valset så grasiøst ut av en halvtime tidligere.

"Digg. Jeg heter Sol Aamundsen, fra Norge, og dette er Maria Void, fra Australia.

Hermans tidligere entusiasme svann hen og han så i bakken. "Så hverken av dere er herfra. Det er kjipt. Mormor driver å maser om at jeg må få noen å henge med."

Han hang sånn med hodet at det var umulig å ikke synes synd på ham. Det var en genuin sorg, ufabrikkert og utilgjort, og jeg begynte å få en følelse av at hele Herman Scultz var sånn. Tydeligvis opplevde Maria det på samme måte, for hun tok på seg en jovial mine og hoppet frem.

"Tull og tøys! Hvis Sol og jeg klarer å være venner på tvers av jordkloden klarer vi det òg. Velkommen til vennegjengen."

Bak alt skjegget dukket det opp et lite smil. "Hva gjør dere her enkli? Er dere på ferie?"

Maria laget bare en grimase, så jeg påtok meg ansvaret for å snakke.

"Vel, jeg er på ferie. Maria bor hos besteforeldrene sine mens hun venter på at oppstarten skal komme."

"Hva skjer etter oppstarten?"

Maria skjøv haken fremover. "Da sender de meg bort til huttiheita."

“Besteforeldrene dine?”

“Nei, gamlingene mine er innafor. Det er mamma og kjæresten hennes som klikker over alt jeg noengang gjør. Hun er ei gal heks og han har ryggmargen til en seigmann.”

“Å,” sa Herman og brynte pannen. “Besteforeldre er som regel ganske greie,” samtykket han. 

Vi mistet samtalen i bitterhet, bekymring og enighet. 

Mens jeg så på det svære ikke-lenger-skumle-huset kom jeg til å tenke på skrekkfilmen vi hadde sett forleden fordi jeg lurte på om det i det minste var gammelt og forlatt på innsiden, for da skulle vi ha tatt en skikkelig spøkelsesjakt, og det fikk meg til å tenke på korset Helga hadde hengende på veggen i spisestuen og om sånne kors egentlig hjalp noe mot gjenferd eller om det bare gjaldt demoner, og det fikk meg til å bable høyt:

"Vel, i det minste er det ikke en katolsk klosterskole. Om jeg husker riktig truet Angelica med det, og."

Et glis på størrelse med Jupiter pyntet Marias lepper. "Å, nei. Tenk å sende meg til en skole med bare jenter. Hvor horribelt."

Herman lignet et spørsmålstegn bak alt det viltre skjegget. Han så på meg for svar, men jeg stod også fast. Maria oppfattet usikkerheten og viftet med hånda, som om hun hadde uttrykt seg dårlig. "De bråker sånn."

"Å," sa jeg og Herman.

"Har du en kjæreste Herman? For Sol prøver ikke engang."

Det var ikke helt sant, men jeg orket ikke krangle om noe sånt foran noen vi nettopp hadde møtt. Faktisk likte jeg ikke å diskutere temaet i det hele tatt og det visste Maria godt. Den eneste grunnen til at vi hadde snakket om det var fordi det var vanskelig å ikke fortelle hemmeligheter på overnattinger og å overnatte var det vi hadde holdt på med i hele sommer. 

Men mens jeg stod der og frådet kleinhet så jeg at Herman også vegret seg. Nå stirret han bare på føttene sine og mirakelskoene. 

Han ristet sakte på hodet. Deretter mumlet han noe om å måtte hjelpe besteforeldrene.

"Å, jeez. Er det ingen som har noe artig å fortelle?"

Jeg furtet fortsatt så mye av den forrige replikken hennes at fristelsen til å si at det gjaldt henne selv også var stor, men jeg lot være.

Det var Herman som fikk en ide. 

"På en skala fra en til ti, hvor mye araknofobi har dere?"

Det var ikke lange veien til Herr Yegermans hus og ved grensen til nabotomten- uthuset hans. For Herr Yegerman var av den gamle klassen som aldri hadde tatt til å rive uthuset da det moderne klosettet kom. Det stod derfor fortsatt på baksiden av huset hans i all sin (slitne) prakt.

"Yuk," utbrøt Maria idet vi snek oss som ninjaer over gjerdet. "Bruker han det fortsatt?"

Herman ventet på oss på andre siden. Siden han var så lang trengte han ikke akrobatere seg over.

"Bare den delen hvor alle hagetingene står, tror jeg," sa han og skottet mot huset. Det var ikke liv i noen av vinduene, men så kunne gamle folk være veldig sparsomme med strømmen.

Straks vi alle var over smøg vi oss (unntatt Herman, som var enda mer vaglete på huk) mot den lille trebygningen. Det var to dører- en med restene av et hjerte som årene hadde falmet og en uten noen dekor. Herman åpnet den siste.

Innafor var det helt mørkt, men Herman var tydeligvis lommekjent her, for han fant en lommelykt hengende fra en krok på veggen.

Lyset falt på noen gamle river, en rusten sykkel uten dekk og noen planker stablet opp mot veggen. Så tiltet han lommelykta mot det borterste takhjørnet, søkte litt rundt på måfå og DER-

"Sacre bleu," sa Maria. Øynene hennes ble trillrunde.

"Faen i helvetet," sa jeg, minst like overrasket.

Herman nikket. "Den kunne sikkert spist et barn."

"Den _har_ sikkert spist et barn. Æsj! La oss gå ut herifra før den bestemmer seg for å spise oss også."

Maria grep armen min med en styrke upassende de tynne armene hennes og dro meg bakover. Det var bare det at der stod noen der og blokkerte utgangen.

Det var en gammel mann med like mange rynker som Jantoft og kanskje flere. Der stoppet imidlertid likhetene, for denne mannen stirret uforbeholdent på oss uten så mye som å senke hodet.

"Ja, gutt?" buldret han og bak oss lød klikket fra en lommelykt som slos av.

"Jeg skulle bare vise dem edderkoppen," sa Herman.

Mannen flyttet seg, holdt døren opp og gjorde tegn til at vi skulle gå ut. "Du skulle vel det, ja."

En mildere røst avbrøt ham og da jeg vendte hodet så jeg den skjønneste gamle damen jeg noensinne hadde sett. Hun var nett som et lite barn og heller ikke så høy, med perlehvitt hår som falt nedover ryggen og en sommerkjole med blomstermønster. Armene hennes var bare og så skjøre ut. Hun snakket som en bestemor.

"Vær nå grei, kjære. Han skulle bare vise dem Anton. Så fint å se deg igjen da, Herman. Så søte venninene dine er."

Herman rødmet så mye at man kunne tro noen hadde fyrt brann under føttene hans.

"Øhm," forsøkte han og forsøket på kommunikasjon døde hen. Godt for ham at Herr Yegerman var av typen som lyttet til konen sin. Han klappet en forundret Herman på skuldrene.

"Si nå ifra neste gangen du vil imponere noen, så kan Lobelia og jeg invitere på kaker."

Merkelig nok syntes Herman den formaningen var mer pinlig enn nødvendig. Da vi gikk derfra hang han merkbart med hodet. Maria hoppet to steg om gangen for å holde følge med ham. Så muntert som bare det erklærte hun at gratis kaker vel ikke var det verste i verden. 

Herman gikk med nesen vendt nedover gata og uten å se på henne svarte han: "De sier bare sånt fordi de syns synd på meg. Jeg har ingen foreldre lenger."

Maria snublet nesten i sine egne føtter. Munterheten sank ned i jorden. Hun åpnet munnen, sikkert for å beklage seg, men så visste hun at det på en måte ikke fylte det hun ville si, og hun holdt kjeft.

Jeg tok stafettpinnen hennes.

"Unnskyld. Man vet ikke hva man skal si til sånt."

Herman fortsatte å gå. "Det er greit. Det gjør heller ingen andre."

Etter kveldsmat med hjemmelagde rundstykker og varm melk forsvant Helga og Maria til uttunet for Helgas faste røykepause. Jeg og Jantoft slo oss ned i stua, mer av vane enn av valg. Tv- en stod på lavt volum og viste bilder fra en krigsreportasje. Jeg prøvde å få interesse meg for innholdet, men det var som om alle datoene og uttalelsene fra vitnene fløy forbi uten å etterlate seg noen inntrykk.

Endelig tok jeg motet til meg og klikket på mobilen. Displayet lyste opp.

Fire tapte anrop. Og som ved et ulykkestilfelle begynte den å vibrere igjen med fars navn og ikon klistret over den lille skjermen.

Jeg hoppet i det og trykte grønt telefonrør. Han svarte med en gang.

“Hei, Sol.”

“Hei,” svarte jeg så kontant jeg kunne. Jeg ville kutte samtalen kort, så kort som mulig. Jeg ville kutte av hele ham, egentlig, og være ferdig med det. For å lette kniven som vred seg inni meg av å høre på ham og måtte snakke med ham, fulgte jeg med på Jantoft mens han koste med katten. De gamle arbeidshendene hans strøk over den lille vennen som om den var det mest verdifulle han hadde.

Det raslet da far fomlet med telefonledningen, noen lange mil nordover. Fordi jeg hadde bestemt meg for å kun halvveis lytte tok det en stund før jeg skjønte budskapet i det han sa, og da jeg skjønte det visste jeg ikke hva det burde bety for meg. 

“-så jeg har snakket med veldig mange de siste ukene og jeg har innsett at det er en grunn til at Henrik ikke besøker oss, og at du bare er på rommet. Og jeg vil si at det skal bli bedre fra nå av, så lenge du bare kommer hjem. Moren din-, altså jeg snakker med folk nå, så det skal bli bedre.”

Han lød tung i pusten, som om legene eller hvem det nå var hadde tømt ham for luft. Jeg prøvde å visjonere ham på et kontor en plass, tvunget til å uttrykke seg. Jeg prøvde å se for meg at han ikke hevet stemmen. Visste ikke helt om synet jeg hadde fremfor meg var faren min.

“Kommer du hjem snart?”

“Sorry, jeg må gå.”

Jantoft så på at jeg heiv telefonen til andre enden av sofaen. Rynkene som til vanlig definerte ham flettet seg nå sammen til en megastor èn. Han snakket bare med hendene sine mot katten, fortsatte å stryke den og den malte. Jeg så på og jeg følte meg fanget, som om dagene var kornene i et timeglass noen hadde vendt og at leveligheten min hadde holdt på å renne ut i årtider, bare uten at jeg før hadde visst det. Jeg kunne se kornene. Jeg kunne nesten telle dem.


	6. 15 år del 1

“Why aren’t I conceited enough to enjoy what I can do and not feel fear?”

**— Sylvia Plath**, _The Unabridged Journals Of Sylvia Plath _

  
Da jeg kom hjem tok jeg ikke av meg skoene. Jeg subbet dem av meg, heiv kjeledressen i trappa som om den var en dekorasjon og trampet til rommet mitt. Jeg slamret så hardt med døra at mor kom ned for å spørre hva i farsken jeg trodde jeg holdt på med, hvorpå jeg sa hun kunne dra til helvete. Hun så bare på meg, kastet surt på hodet og gikk. Hun hadde tross alt oppdratt Henrik også, og med ham mottat en god del banning. Så det var ingen grunn til å føle seg skyldig for det.

Jeg sank sammen på sovesofaen min. Det var et press bak i halsen min som truet med å sprenges, så jeg ballet meg sammen til jeg nesten ikke var noenting i håp om at det skulle forsvinne. Det hjalp for en tid, så trengte minnene for dagen seg på og jeg begynte å riste. Øynene mine rant over så tårene dugget brillene. Kastet dem i retning av skrivebordet. Nå var det saltvann overalt; over kinnene og over nesebroen min, i øret som lå mot sofaen, sofaen selv. 

Med en skjelvende hånd tørket jeg med ermet på fleesegenseren min. Det luktet svette av meg, kjente jeg. Svette, frustrasjon og bålrøyk. Nå som nesen min ble tett og halsen sår føltes lukten kvelende. Jeg strakte ut en arm for å åpne vinduet, men det var ingenting der. Enda mer irritert og rødøyd satte jeg meg opp for å nå haspen. Hele jævla verden var tydeligvis imot meg. Jeg rev den opp med en sånn styrke at de gamle rammene pep rustent. "Hold kjeft," sa jeg syrlig.

I det kalde glasset møtte jeg mitt eget selvbilde. Det gule taklyset på rommet mitt skinte vemmelig og uhemmet på det hovne trynet mitt, uredd for å fremheve kvisene i pannen, de slitne øynene, håret som hadde lidd etter en hel huedag. Jeg stakk en finger inn i kinnet og så speilbildet mitt gjøre det samme. Man kunne egentlig ikke se det i dette lyset, men jeg visste jeg var rødkinnet etter frosten og rosa etter all gråtingen. Jeg så på meg selv og ønsket at jeg kunne male om det jeg så. Om det gikk an skulle jeg malt meg om så mye at ingen ville ha kjent meg igjen. De ville ha likt meg da. Men føkk dem.

Et blinkende lys tiltrakkk oppmerksomheten min. Asus-en min lå på armlenet der jeg hadde forlatt den samme morgen. Et lite lys på undersiden blinket grønt. _Slo jeg den ikke av?_ Jeg løftet det svarte lokket og rørte musepanelet. Den bærbare pc-en lysnet til og ba om passordet. Det var samme passord jeg hadde hatt siden jeg fikk pc-en i konfirmasjonsgave og egentlig et par år før det, siden det var Henrik som hadde hjulpet meg å sette opp en hotmail i fjerde klasse. W- tasten, i tillegg til R, oppoverpil og 4 manglet, men det gjorde ikke noe for min del- det gjorde den personlig om noe.

Straks brukeren min logget seg på poppet ulike programmer opp. Noen av dem slo jeg bare av med en gang. Akkurat nå trengte jeg bare face. 

Nettleseren ladet fortsatt nettsiden da meldingslyden slo inn. I høyre hjørne kom chattelista mi opp og ved siden av den, en meldingsboks. Navnet hennes stod der, akkompagnert av en grønn dott. Jeg bladde gjennom de nyeste meldingene og innså at tidsstemplet på flere av dem stammet fra vel over midnatt down under. _Hva er det hun holder på med? _tenkte jeg og skrev så mye.

Nesten med det samme begynte punktumene ved siden av navnet hennes å hoppe. 

Maria Void: morning mate

Jeg skriblet i vei. Den fæle følelsen dirret fortsatt inni meg og den skvulpet mot hjertet mitt så jeg nesten ville spy. Da jeg trykket enter skled knappen ut av posisjon. 

Sol AAmundsen: Hva faen gjør du oppe så seint? Du burde ha lagt deg for lengst

Markøren blinket mens jeg ventet på en respons. De to hakene for "Sett" dukket opp, men et minutt passerte og deretter enda ett. Jeg begynte å bli like irritert på henne som på moren min da pc- en plinget til.

Maria Void: for opptatt med å rewatche den siste sesongen av dw. sovesalene har endelig fått internett og jeg har gått glipp av sÅ mye

Sol Aamundsen: Jeg har nettopp hatt den verste dagen ever

Maria brukte tid på å svare. I mens gråt jeg litt til og hatet meg selv. _I det minste slipper jeg å se 90% av dem på vgs_, tenkte jeg og så ut vinduet til gaten utenfor og naboens hus. _Føkk dem. Jeg skal få meg nye venner_. Da jeg brettet meg selv ut av selvmedlidenehten hadde Maria allerede svart. Hun spurte om dagen min. Oversatt fra Mariask betydde det Hva Skjer Egentlig?

Så jeg sprakk. Og jeg typet i vei som om jeg ville at resten av tastaturet også skulle falle av. Tårene fortåket synet mitt og fikk bokstavene til å flyte sammen til en røre, men jeg visste hvor tastene var, og jeg visste hva jeg ville si. Det begynte med bakkedagen- den siste bakkedagen jeg noengang skulle gjennom på grunnskolen, takk Gud. 

Litt før ni møtte vi opp på platået der alpinbakken flatet ut. På forhånd hadde hver av oss måtte fylle inn et skriv på hvilken aktivitet vi skulle gjøre og man kunne velge mellom langrenn (langrennsløypa klint opp imot alpinbakken), slalom (i alpinbakken og utforløypene) og kjelke (i alpinbakken med forbehold om at vi ikke kræsjet inn i kjipingene på slalom). Jeg og Marlene stod bakerst i mengden med kjelkene våre- gul og grå respektivt. Nå var jeg altfor moden til sånt, men den gule metallkjelken min hadde i sin tid hett Lynet og det var den eneste kjelken som hadde overlevd både Henrik og meg, selv om bremsen var litt rusten. Jeg hadde parkert den ved Marlenes og vi stod å diskuterte hvilken bakke vi skulle begynne med. Etter å ha signert opprop sendte læreren vår oss avgårde og klassen oppløstes. Marlene og jeg satte for Nederste Fjellheis, som var det huset man tok gondol opp til utforbakkene het. 

Sammen med oss i gondolen var noen gutter fra parallellklassen. En av dem, Steffen, ga oss et skikkelig sideblikk. Dessverre var gondolen for liten til å ignorere det, så jeg langet ut etter leggen hans. Det var ikke som at han ville ha fått noe vondt av det, der han satt i tykk utebukse, men han sparket tilbake og sa at i det minste var ikke _hans_ far arbeidsledig. Den svei. 

Gondolen sanket farten da den nådde Øvre Fjellheis og da dørene åpnet seg sørget vi for å blokke utgangen lengst mulig. Jeg kunne ha stått der i evigheter med saltet mitt, men Steffen og gjengen hans gikk på kickboxing og var ikke redde for å vise det. 

Marlene og jeg satte retning mot bakketoppen med verkende legger. Vanligvis ville vi ha kjørt utforløypa så vi slapp slalomfolka, men denne dagen ble vi enige om å kjøre fra 3. bakken, så skråne oss bortover til 2. bakken og deretter rett ned i 1. Da vi stod på toppen og kikket nedover var terrenget så bratt at vi ikke så halve bakken. Ingen av oss gjorde tegn til å sparke fra. 

"En-," begynte Marlene. "To... Tre!"

Vi satte utfor og det føltes som å lette. Kald luft suste forbi så fort at vindsuget kunne høres gjennom hua. Det var ikke mulig å se noe annet enn hvitt og atter hvitt som sprang forbi meg- eller var det jeg som sprang forbi? I utkanten av synet føk noen mørke felt forbi, der var skogen. Noen ganger zig- zagget en rød og blå form foran meg. Jeg skjønte ikke hvordan hun fikk til det, for jeg hadde mer enn nok med å bremse.

Det var da det gikk galt.

Den lille distraksjonen fra Marlene sendte meg flyvende. I et skrekkelig øyeblikk var ingen del av kjelken i kontakt med bakken, og deretter var hele kjelken det. Jeg gikk fra å ikke kjenne tyngdekraft i det hele tatt til å kjenne presset fra min egen kropp som tumlet rundt mot den knallharde bakken med kjelken over meg. Et forrykende bilde svidde synsfeltet mitt av farger som rullet rundt og rundt og rundt, sne i øynene mine, smerter i beina, smerter i armene. Jeg prøvde å gripe i bakken bare for å gripe i luft istedet. Da jeg nådde avsatsen som skilte 3. bakken fra 2. følte jeg meg som noen hadde filleristet meg sønder. 

Marlene stanset kjelken sin at ved meg og hjalp meg løs. "Dæken, du er heldig du ikke har brukket noe," sa hun etter å ha prikket i beina og armene mine. Jeg følte meg ikke spesielt heldig. En inspeksjon av Lynet var nok til å konkludere med at rekorden den hadde hatt for lengst overlevende var utgått. Noen meter oppi bakken jeg hadde tumlet ned fra var oransjerøde kloremerker fra bremsen min og rett etter det den faktiske bremsen min. 

"Helvete," mumlet jeg. Rattet hadde fått så hard medfart at fjæringa hadde kinket seg og det gikk ikke lenger an å styre. Marlene foreslo at vi bare kunne forlate den der siden den ikke var trygg å kjøre uansett. Hun så på meg og lo så alle tennene vistes. "Du har sne over hele trynet," flirte hun. Det fikk meg til å smile. Hun tok av seg votten for å børste det verste av og det fikk oss til å le enda mer siden hun endte med å dytte noe av sneen opp i nesen min.

Jeg lo fortsatt da de stanset ved siden av oss. Det var spesielt ondskapsfullt tenkte jeg i ettertid, at de tok seg tid til å være sikker på at vi uten tvil hørte dem. 

"Hei! Er dere lesber?" ropte Steffen. 

Både jeg og Marlene frøs til.

Sakte trakk Marlene hånden til seg og skrittet unna meg. Hun så ut som noen hadde fiket til henne og helt ærlig føltes det sånn. Det føltes som å bli tatt på fersk gjerning i noe vulgært og forbudt. Plutselig følte jeg meg ekkel. Jeg følte meg ekkel på et nivå jeg ikke visste man var i stand til å nå. Nøyaktig hva Steffen hadde gjort skjønte jeg ikke, bare jeg avskydde ham for det.

Som jeg stod og hatet ham hørte jeg Marlene snappe etter pusten. "Nei," sa hun, kjapt som bare det. 

Steffen flirte hånlig og vennene hans lo. Jeg likte overhodet ikke måten han åt meg opp med øynene- det var som han sa: ha! Jeg vant!

Alt dette skrev jeg til Maria i en sint blokk av ei melding som egentlig mer lignet en detaljert avhandling. Denne gangen brukte hun ikke like lang tid på å svare.

Maria Void: "Sa hun noe etter det? vennina di."

Sol Aamundsen: "Hun sa det egentlig ikke var plass til to på kjelken hennes, så vi kunne kjøre ned ilag også fikk jeg sitte på noen andre."

Maria Void: "steffen høres ut som en skikkelig douche. Jeg traff ei lesbe på skolen her. de brukte å sende henne til st marys, men det funka ikke så bra ofc"

Sol Aamundsen: "Du tar ikke det her seriøst. Bare glem det"

Maria Void: Hvorfor plager det deg sånn? Det er ikke et stygt ord”

_Jo,_ hadde jeg lyst til å skrive. _Det er heslig. Det fikk meg til å føle meg heslig._

Jeg så at Maria typet i vei og orket ikke se meldingene hennes om hun ikke giddet å ta mine seriøst. Derfor flyttet jeg meg til annen etasje for å høre om mor trengte noe hjelp med middagen. Hun kvapp overrasket til av å se meg, men lagde ingen leven. Jeg fikk hjelpe til med å sette på potetene, velge krydder til kjøttet og grønnsaker til salaten. Det var veldig greit arbeid for å bare gjøre og ikke tenke, frem til jeg satte tre tallerkener med tilhørende bestikk på bordet og mor sa vi kom til å behøve fire. Hodet mitt kortsluttet.

"F- fire?"

Mor smilte for seg selv. _??? ??!!_

"Kommer Henrik?" spurte jeg. Mor rakte meg bare et til tallerkensett og blunket. Det forklarte hvorfor hun hadde vært så tålmodig med ropingen min. Far var også i eksepsjonelt godt lag da han bega seg opp til stua, fortsatt i jobbklær. Han kastet dressjakka over sofalenet og satte hendene på hofta mens han skuet ut over det pådekkete middagsbordet. Han rullet opp skjorteermene mens mor la vekk jakken hans. Ikke lenge etter ble ytterdøren åpnet.

Mor spratt opp som et lyn, liksom hun skulle forte seg å trippe sønnen hennes i møte (enda det var min førsterett), men ble litt forbløffet av å høre Henrik snakke med noen der nede. Det var en mann på Henriks alder, og nå satte de begge for trappa. 

Far prøvde seg på å være mottakskomite, men jeg var rask til å skli foran ham og slå ut armene. Jeg måtte rope for at Henrik skulle se meg, for øynene hans var festet i trappetrinnene. Så gusten han virket, bleik og unnvikende. Bortsett fra det hadde han ikke endret seg mye, om bare voks mer inn i seg selv på en måte og fylt seg ut, som folk gjør når de blir skikkelig voksne. Men han gliste da han så meg og det var som om vi aldri hadde vært fra hverandre. 

"Hei, Dyret," sa han. "Hei, ditt fehau," svarte jeg. Mor huffet seg litt over at vi kunne oppføre oss sånn fremfor besøk- besøket stod beklemt bak Henrik og visste nok ikke helt om han skulle hilse eller ikke. Det var ikke særlig nødvendig, for far lente seg over og ga han et fast håndtrykk. Mor håndhilste også på ham og tøyset med at Henrik var fæl på å ikke nevne når han tok med seg venner, men at vi var superglade for mer selskap. Hun smilte og gikk for å sette maten på bordet, og da det bare var tre av oss igjen ved trappeavsatsen så jeg Henrik ta den fremmede i hånden og hviske noe.

Hvorfor visste jeg ikke, men det var en privat aura over å se dem der. Allikevel og mot min egne manerer, klarte jeg ikke å la være å se.

Henrik bet seg i leppa. Søskenbåndet vårt var formet gjennom mange år med å bo oppå hverandre og å måtte lese hverandre for å unngå konflikt, eller innlede konflikt, å henlegge skyld og ta på seg skyld. Jeg hadde sett ham så nært så lenge at selv nå registrerte jeg kroppspråket hans ubevisst. At vi ikke hadde sett hverandre på en stund forandret ikke noe. 

Derfor visste jeg hva som var på vei, enda før han sa det.

"Sol, Even og jeg møttes på universitetet. Han skal bli arkeolog. Eh... Vi er sammen."

De så begge på meg i påvente av en umiddelbar reaksjon, men det mest umiddelbare jeg følte var et "_å_."

Noen indre konflikter boblet opp inni meg som bleike bekymringer- hva betydde dette egentlig? Hva var egentlig å være homo og betydde det at broren min nå var en annen? Helt ufrivillig kom jeg til å tenke på at disse to sikkert hadde kysset da og det var en skikkelig ubehagelig tanke. Det virket unaturlig. Andre ting dukket også opp i tankene mine, for hva gjorde de når de var alene? Jeg ville ikke tenke på det fordi insinueringen var så forstyrrende, men jeg slet med å droppe det.

Sakte, mens forståelsen av utsagnet sank i meg kom jeg også på at han aldri hadde vist særlig interesse for jenter, så det hadde kanskje vært sånn bestandig og kanskje han hadde visst det lenge, noe som var sårende. Men så var det en skyld der, for selv om han hadde visst det lenge så hadde han sikkert følt seg alene, og uansett hvor irriterende han kunne være så hadde han aldri gjort noe for å føle seg alene. Plutselig skjønte jeg også at det sikkert var en grunn til at han hadde valgt denne ettermiddagen for besøk. Han måtte ha valgt denne kvelden siden mor eller far hadde sagt at jeg skulle være hjemme. Han regnet med meg. For en gangs skyld kunne jeg ta vare på ham.

Jeg likte fortsatt ikke tanken på selve forholdet deres, men det kunne jeg skjule. Dessuten var det noe jeg var genuint nysgjerrig på.

"Har du noengang sett et Tyrannosaurus- skjelett?" spurte jeg.

Even senket skuldrene et hakk. 

"Nei, det har jeg ikke. Ihvertfall ikke enda." Tennene hans var veldig skjeve og han snakket sørlending med skarre-r. Smilet hans var like skjevt som tennene og det var en folkelig egenskap man kunne sette pris på- ærlig liksom. Det minnet meg om noen. 

Henrik rotet til håret mitt og vi satte mot middagen sammen i underforståelse av at jeg var på deres team nå.

Vanligvis var det obligatorisk å hjelpe til med å rydde av bordet, men denne gangen fortjente de alt slitet de kunne få. For å understreke dette reiste jeg meg ikke engang da besøket var gått og far begynte å legge tallerkene i stabler. Jeg satt med albuene plantet på kubrikkbrikken og glodde på ham med utilslørt forakt. Han ignorerte det. Jeg tippet saltbørsen med et "uhell". Han sveipte uhellet i hånden og kastet det i vasken uten å se på meg.

Mor på sin side var allerede plassert i stuedelen av overetasjen med tv-en satt på nyhetene. Heftige bilder fra Tunisia farget henne, men oppmerksomheten hennes var festet på noe langt annet.

Jeg hadde fått mer enn nok. Med det aller sippeste tenåringssurket som lungene mine kunne oppdra takket jeg for maten. Ingen sa noe da jeg trampet ned til rommet mitt. Alt som hørtes var rapporten fra nyhetsoppleseren om hvor mange antall skadede det var. Jeg skulle ønske det var noen skadede her isteden. 

I løpet av en ettermiddag hadde jeg fått tilbake broren min og like fort mistet ham. Det hjalp ikke engang at Even bokstavelig talt var verdens kuleste fyr og skulle grave opp dinosaurbein- de bestemte seg bare for ikke å like ham. Henrik prøvde å heve humøret rundt bordet ved å snakke om de artige tingene som skjedde på campus og far stirret bare stivt på oksesteiken sin. De lo ikke da Even fortalte at professoren hans i arkeologisk idehistorie ofte forsov seg og ble så stresset at han stilte opp til timen i pysj, og de smilte ikke da Henrik fortalte at han var regjerende campusmester i petanque fordi han tok feil av det og bowlingforeningen for studenter da skolen startet opp. De bare satt der, noen ganger med et nikk eller et "åh?". 

Jeg snakket for hele husstanden, selv da det ble stadig tydeligere at møtet var et synkende skip og at jeg ikke kunne redde oss. Jeg visste det med sikkerhet da Even trykket fars hånd på slutten og takket for måltidet, og far bare nikket. Jeg kunne ikke lenger håpe da jeg klemte Henrik og spurte om han kom hjem til sommerferien, og det trøstende smilet han ga meg var forvridd av undertrykt sorg. Familien vår var et synkende skip og jeg var førstestyrmann som prøvde å gjenopprette noe ugjenopprettelig. Jeg hadde bare ikke visst det før nå.

  
  


“Maria Void: det er ikke noe galt i å være lesbisk

Maria Void: Jeg tar tilbake det jeg sa i fjor. Jeg vet jeg tøyet grensene for hva som er greit å tøve med og ikke. Jeg sa det bare fordi det er sånn drit angelica har foret meg med hele livet og jeg har skikkelig dum og tenkte ikke på hva det gjør med folk å høre sånt. det skader jo meg og?? ikke at det er en unnskyldning. 

Maria Void: uansett så er det ikke noe galt med folk som er lesbiske, det er poenget mitt. Det er noe galt med de splitta foreldrene våre og samfunnet. du kan alltids snakke med meg. Jeg er alltid her.


	7. 15 år del 2

"Without tenderness, we are in hell."

**Adrienne Rich**, _The Dream of a Common Language; Twenty One Love Poems_

Bakken ned til E6 var ikke fryktelig bratt, men vi sklei hele veien. Maria sine Doc Martens hadde bedre grep enn de fleste av byskoene hun hadde tatt med og allikevel eide vi ikke sjans i havet, som tilfeldigvis var der vi kom til å havne om vi skulle fortsette i samme tempo nedover. 

"ÆÆÆÆÆÆ," skrek hun mens hun skøytet seg nedover veien. Armene hennes veivet i lufta for å holde balansen og det var bare akkurat så hun ikke falt. På min side hadde jeg- vant som jeg var med hålke- klart å stanse på en liten bar flekk ved siden av fortauet, men det gjaldt bare til Maria kom smadrende inn i meg og tippet oss begge overende. Hun gliste fra øre til øre.

"Fy faen," sa hun. "Så artig har jeg ikke hatt det på årevis. Skulle ønske vi hadde det sånn hjemme av og til."

Jeg skulle til å protestere med at det ikke alltids var så artig å ha null kontroll på hvor man var på vei hen, da en sjåfør kom fra en sidegate og tutet iltert til at vi skulle passe oss og sånn sett poengterte for meg.

Jeg hjalp Maria opp og sakte fant vi fotfeste ut av veien. "Du blir vant til det," sa jeg, med ett usikker på hvor sant det egentlig var. Cirka hundre meter unna slynget hovedveien seg på den lille slake helningen like ovenfor havet. Det var nye merker i autovernet i svingen som vitnet på at selv de lokale ikke alltids var kyndige. Ikke at jeg skulle nevne det for Maria; skyssen hennes til og fra Evenes flyplass var tross alt fars tohjulstrekk. 

Hun så at jeg glodde ut i været og glodde i samme retning for å finne ut hva som var så spennende. Jeg ristet bekymringene mine av meg og huket armen min i hennes.

"Sånn. Nå sklir du ingen plasser uten å ta med meg på kjøpet."

Smilet hennes ble fryktelig lurt. "Tror du ikke at jeg klarer det?" sa hun og prøverev litt i meg. Instinktivt holdt jeg henne igjen. "Er du syk eller? Hvis jeg detter detter du og!"

Men det syntes hun bare var gøy, for hun hadde få muligheter til å holde på sånn hjemme, om hun ikke for innom en innendørs skøytebane. Vi halvveis sklei, hallveis trippet resten av turen. Da vi endelig krysset over veien til huset var vi et kvarter etter tidsskjemaet, men det kunne i og for seg ikke ha noe å si, den tomme parkeringsplassen tatt i betraktning. Maria så forundret på de store belyste vinduene, også på skiltet hengende over de automatiske dobbeldørene. Hun lagde en liten O med de pene leppene sine, som bare ble større da vi gikk inn. 

"Woah! Det er så koselig her inne," utbrøt hun i en tone som var på grensen til å lyde underfull. Til svar nikket jeg bare ettersom jeg ble ganske opptatt med å ta av og pusse brillene for damp før noen så meg. Det viste seg å være for seint. Fra et sted inne i lokalet dukket en rød flekk opp. Den hadde tilfeldigvis stemmen til Lilje. 

"Hallaisn, folkens. Glad dere endelig kom," sa hun. Vanligvis ville jeg ha rynket på nesen over sånt, men dette var Lilje. Jeg satte brillene tilbake på nesen- så godt som rene- og så den røde flekken bli til en 2. klassing i butikkuniform. Hun stod så langt lent utover kassa at det så ut som ryggraden hennes hadde gitt etter. Det mørkeblonde håret hennes var satt stramt opp i en høy hestehale og de svarte, firkantige hipsterbrillene ga ramme til det avlange, halvvoksne ansiktet hennes. Kundeserviceøynene hennes våknet sakte til live igjen ved synet av oss.

Maria nærmest lysnet opp ved møtet og introduserte seg så fort at jeg ble stående klein. Lilje bare lo av meg. Hun kastet med hodet så hestehalen svingte seg i de gule butikklysene og lo enda mer da Maria hemningsløst hermet etter bevegelsen som om de hadde vært venner i årevis. Personlig hadde jeg kjent Lilje siden åttende og kunne på stående fot ikke tenke på en kulere person enn henne, men den plutselige gode kjemien mellom dem satte meg ut så jeg nesten ble forbanna på henne. Jeg brukte så lang tid på å tøyle følelsene mine at da jeg våknet til virkeligheten igjen var samtalen falt over på Angelica- Maria hadde allerede funnet det for godt å stole på andreårsstudenten og dermed holdt hun på å fortelle henne om den dramatiske avslutningen i moren og Mikes forhold. 

"-og så kastet hun barbervannet i øynene på ham. Naboen måtte kjøre ham på legevakten,"avsluttet hun til en Lilje som hadde fått mer action i den ene historien enn hele vaktskiftet. 

"Å, herregud, skjitt da. Og nå skal du bare chille her i ei uke?"

Maria nikket heftig med hodet. 

"Wow. Stakkars deg. Håper Sol har fortalt deg at det ikke er en drit å gjøre her."

Marias høye energinivå sank litt og hun så litt nølende over på meg. Jeg skulle egentlig til å si at det ikke var helt sant, for vi skulle ha filmkveld samme kveld med hjemmelagde brownies og se om det var mulig å se noen stjerner eller litt nordlys fra verandaen vår. Men siden hun absolutt skulle være _sånn_ kunne jeg like gjerne sette henne litt på plass.

"Lilje, du må fortelle om det du driver med om dagene. Fortell om Martin."

Det lille fortrinnet hun hadde hatt visnet som blomstene i stua når jeg fikk ansvaret for vanning i sommerferien. En lett rødme flammet opp under kinnene hennes og hun ble veldig opptatt med å se over kasseapparatet. Jeg grep forlegenheten hennes som en frekk livlinje og Maria, uklar på det lille sviket mitt, hoppet til å spørre hvem det var. Lilje kunne til slutt ikke mer late som hun hadde flere arbeidsoppgaver og kikket raskt i alle retninger. Falkeblikket hennes hvilte lenge på hyllene i butikken, som om noen skulle ha gjemt seg i godisavdelingen i femten minutter. Når det var åpenbart at butikken var død lente hun seg enda lengre frem over rullebandet og gjorde tegn til at vi skulle komme nærmere. 

Hun trengte ikke be oss to ganger, vi gled så nært at vi nesten pustet hverandre i fjeset. Lilje skottet en siste gang rundt i lokalet, og så begynte hun. 

"Så jeg og Sol så etter gutter på senteret, ikke sant-"

"_Du_ så etter gutter. Jeg hjalp deg," innskjøt jeg hjelpsomt. Lilje kastet avfeiende på hodet. "Samma det, du er uansett elendig på å finne søte gutter."

Jeg kunne se at Marias munnviker bevret i selvhemmet latter og gjorde mitt aller beste for å ignorere henne. 

"Og det var da vi så ham. Han så ut som en filmstjerne. Han så ut som han skulle vært med i Grace's Anatomy ." Lilje stirret ut i luften med et veldig drømmende uttrykk. Jeg beit i meg at han hadde sett helt grei ut, men Lilje fanget den manglende lidenskapen min som en flue i teip. 

"Ikke våg deg! Du har så høye forventninger, det er ikke rart du er forever alone."

Nå klarte ikke Maria lenger å undertrykke latteren sin og hun skoggerlo så hun knakk. Så enn mye som jeg ville be henne holde kjeft var latteren smittsom og det var umulig å ikke engang trekke på smilebåndet. For å jevne det ut dunket jeg henne lett i siden, som bare fikk henne til å le enda mer. Lilje ventet til vi klarte å roe oss før hun fortsatte, dønn seriøs, om hvor fantastisk Martin var og hvor feilfri huden hans var og hvordan man kunne kutte seg på kjeven hans. Maria lente seg interessert nærmere, men jeg hadde hørt dette før og visste dessuten at Martin så ut som en som bare dusjet en gang i uka. Sveisen hans var dessuten veldig avlags, som om han hadde sprunget rett ut fra en film fra 90- tallet. 

Da fikk jeg en ide. Jeg avbrøt Liljes lange tirade om vaskebrett muskler (som Martin tydeligvis hadde massevis av) for å komme med et brilliant forslag. Med en begeistring jeg ikke ante jeg hadde begynte jeg å riste Liljes uniformerte arm.

"Vet du hva du burde gjøre? Vet du hva som hadde vært kjempelurt?"

Lilje betraktet meg, overrasket over det plutselige utbruddet. Men så gliste hun*. "Fortell da."

"Hør; send han en melding og si at vi to skulle se den nye Skrik- filmen ilag, men at jeg ble syk, så du har en ekstra billett. Også later du som den er veldig skummel, sant, så dere må holde hender og at han følger deg hjem etterpå."

De andre overveide tanken et øyeblikk, og så ikke ut til å mene det hverken var verdens beste eller verste dateide. Det var det eneste forslaget så langt, poengterte jeg, så hvis ikke Maria hadde noe bedre å komme meg, så- men det hadde hun heller ikke. Ettersom jeg tross alt var ganske lei av å høre Lilje bable om forelskelsen sin uten å faktisk gjøre noe med det, fikk jeg overtalt henne til å sende ham en melding. Hun brukte svært lang tid på å finne frem kontakten hans og før hun sendte gikk hun over teksten høyt fire ganger før Maria måtte trykke på send for henne. 

Lilje gjemte ansiktet i hendene sine og usjet seg. Vi stirret på mobilen hennes og den lille skjermen, liksom han skulle svare øyeblikkelig. Selvfølgelig forble skjermen svart. 

Lilje sukket dypt og strøk seg hardt over kinna. Bange anelser om en kommende avvisning satte henne nok en gang til å se over kassapparatet, hvor ingenting magisk hadde flyttet seg siden sist hun organiserte den. Hun strøk seg over hodet, fiklet med håret og trådde nervøst. "Hva om han er på hytta med familien sin? Det tenkte jeg ikke engang på. Faen, jeg er en idiot. Eller- å herregud! Hva om han sier ja og tar med en av de dumme vennene sine? Jeg gidder ikke henge med de derre nautene. Å herregud, hva om han er sammen med dem nå? Hva om de ler av meg? Sol-"

Jeg grep henne støttende om skuldra og skulle til å si at alt kom til å gå bra, hun måtte huske å puste, da det vibrerte i mobilen. Alle så ned.

Martins avatar dukket opp i selskap av en liten tekst. Det var bare et par ord der. 

Både jeg og Maria tippet hodene for å lese, men Lilje hadde allerede snappet til seg mobilen med lynets hastighet. Det kunne ikke ha lang tid å lese, men hun ble stående med sammentrykte bryn å stirre. Så, sakte delte hun leppene og viste oss meldingen. 

" 'Sikkert. Når da?' " leste Maria opp. Hun brast ut et bredt smil og Lilje hvinet av glede tilbake. Selv om jeg ikke var totalt overlykkelig var jeg lettet over at Lilje slapp å være lei seg, men det fikk jeg aldri gitt uttrykk for, fordi Lilje følte et behov for å bemerke at se- jeg kunne jo noen datinggreier om jeg bare _ville _det. Hun la ikke merke til eller kanskje giddet ikke legge merke til nå som hun fikk være glad, at kommentaren hennes hadde pirket i noe veldig sårt i meg, og at jeg ikke sa noe annet det besøket annet enn ha det cirka ti minutter senere. 

Nå som vi hadde reddet verden var det velfortjent med en (veldig sein) middag og snacks. Oldisene hadde spist for flere timer siden når de ikke orket å vente mer, så vi varmet tacorestene i mikroen og tok over tv-en for å se Sleepy Hollow. Etterpå stakk vi av til rommet mitt med en skål is hver. Maria satte den fra seg på det lille skrivebordet mitt så hun kunne skynde seg over til takvinduet mitt. Hun var høy nok til å bare sitte på knær på senga mi for å se ut, mens jeg måtte strekke nakken. 

Det var en rolig kveld. Denne tiden av året forbløffet meg alltid med sitt utilgivelige, kalde dagslys etter alle månedene i fullstendig mørke, men kveldene tilhørte fortsatt vinteren og det var mulig å se nordlyset om man var heldig. Maria søkte utover det lille landsbyskapet, den lille delen av havet mellom oss og fjordveggen, de grå skyene på horisonten. I mellom noen av dem blinket små lys som like gjerne kunne være satelitter som stjerner. De skinte ensomt med all verdens avstand mellom hverandre, og ingen av dem utgjorde noen stjernebilder jeg kunne dra kjensel på. Ved siden av meg sukket Maria. 

"Jeg tror de blir søte ilag. Har du virkelig aldri hatt lyst til å være med noen?"

Det var garantert ikke ment til å treffe meg på den måten det gjorde, men det kjentes som hun hadde hamret en spiker rett inn i såret Lilje hadde rotet i tidligere.

"Jeg har aldri sagt det," sa jeg, i overmåte defensivt. 

Maria hevet et øyenbryn. Kanskje det var lyset, kanskje det var humøret mitt, men der og da syntes jeg likheten mellom henne og Angelica var slående. Jeg slang meg ned i sofaen så putene skaket. Jeg hørte Maria slå seg ned at ved meg. De mørke øynene hennes iakttok meg på en måte jeg slett ikke følte meg komfortabel med, som om de kunne se igjennom meg. Om det ikke hadde vært å innrømme nederlag hadde jeg bedt henne dra til helvete med psykoanalyseringen hennes. Jeg tok til takke med å røre rundt i isen mens jeg tydelig unngikk øyekontakt. Signalet mitt må ha vært klart nok, for tonen hennes var ikke like selvgodt nå.

"Jeg har kjent deg i all evighet og jeg har aldri sett deg gå for noe," påpekte hun.

Nå begynte hun virkelig å gå meg på nervene. 

"Kan du slutte? Du går alltid utifra at du kjenner hele livet mitt, at du liksom vet alt om meg. Det er så sykt irriterende! Bare fordi jeg ikke deler ting med deg betyr det ikke at jeg ikke har følelser. Du har ikke krav på å vite alt om meg hele tiden. Herregud, du er like ille som moren min."

Anklagelsene som hadde ligget på lur i Marias uttrykk ble erstattet av vag bekymring. Hun akte litt nærmere.

"Hva er det moren din sier?" spurte hun lavt. 

Først planla jeg å bare ignorere besøket mitt fullstendig, men som en vulkan som hadde begynt å boble kunne jeg ikke stoppe trykket som raste på innsiden. Jeg hadde lyst til å si at det var hennes feil. Jeg hadde lyst til å si at begge foreldrene mine fikk meg til å føle meg som en dritt og at grunnen til at det var plass til Maria overhodet nå i påsken var fordi Henrik ikke var velkommen. Jeg hadde lyst til å si at både Maria og Lilje noen ganger ga meg en følelse av å være utilpasset og sær og at det såret meg enda mer at de ikke så hvordan de dumme tingene de sa såret meg, men absolutt alt hang fast i halsen min og jeg glodde bare på ingenting mens tårene varmet kinnene mine.


	8. 16 år del 1

“I felt like a time traveler:

June, July, August.

Summer dissolves in my mouth

and I can't remember what it tasted like.”

— **Zoe Lianne, **Erasure

**\--, Hesse, Tyskland**

Klokken hadde for lengst passert middagstid og et bryggende uvær tømte landeområdet for sollys. Jeg hadde ventet i eplelunden i en halvtime, men så mye hadde opptatt meg at forsinkelsen ikke opptok meg noe særlig mer enn omgivelsene. For å være spesifikk var det et spesielt epletre som opptok meg og for å være ultraspesifikk- den ene greina til nevnte epletre. Jeg la ikke merke til henne da hun kløv over det gamle gjerdet og snek seg opp bakom meg. Alt jeg hørte var en plutselig kremting bak ryggen min.

"Maria!"skvatt jeg og tredde til sides av refleks. Hun hadde en vane med å stikke fingrene i siden på folk når de var sårbare og jeg skulle ikke være noe offer for stikkingen hennes. Hun gliste allikevel, hadde sikkert lest tankene mine. For en gangs skyld lot jeg bare blikket mitt gli over henne, enda det alltid fristet å la det bli.

"Vi har superviktige ærender idag," sa jeg og hevet brystkassen og hodet på et viktig vis. Maria hevet et stylet øyenbryn.

"Jeg erklærer nødtilstand," fortsatte jeg. "Serr."

"Fo srs," svarte hun, gravalvorlig.

En veik røst avbrøt erklæringen min. Frem fra en busk kom en mann gående. Han var nesten like høy som epletrærne. Da jeg hørte den umiskjennelige lyden av flip flopper mot gress og grus visste jeg at jortsene var til følge. Og det var de, selvfølgelig. Gamle jeansbukser klipt til for sommeren. Det var ingen mann som kom gående, det var Herman og den elendige motesansen hans. Jeg ble litt forbannet av at han øyensynlig hadde vokst enda mer siden sist sommer. De centrimeterne kunne han godt ha donert til meg.

Han vinket dovent straks han fikk øye på oss. "Skjer'a folkens?"

Maria hoiet ham inn med en overdrevent bred solskinnsaksent.

"Skjer'a selv? Hvordan har du klart å vokse mer? Hva om du aldri stopper, mate?" lo hun og ga ham en ganske løs klem. Herman smilte ikke tilbake, men han så heller ikke lei seg ut. På nært hold så jeg at fjeset hans hadde blitt skarpere, som om tegneren hans hadde visket ut og lagt inn flere vinkler. Det lå også et hint av skygge over kjakene hans, såvidt synlig pga de lyse hårene. De korte stubbene var en sterk kontrast til det fullkomne skjegget han ellers brukte å ha, det var nesten som en annen person. Maria la også merke til det og hintet til ham. Han trakk på skuldrene. "Onkel er på besøk. Hva er det dere holder på med her?"

To par øyne vendte seg til meg. Jeg harket litt, kjente at ansiktet mitt rødmet. Heldigvis pep epletreet, så ingen utdypende forklaring var nødvendig. Et gisp unnslapp Maria.

"Å, nei!" hvisket hun og samlet oss under stammen. Vi tittet opp på landskapet av grønne blader og større og mindre greiner. På en av dem tittet et forstyrret lite hode frem. Det pep igjen.

Herman strakte ut en av de lange armene sine, men selv han var for kort. Han ristet på seg og mumlet noe om at han var redd han ikke ville få noe godt grep fra bakken av. Katten kunne jo også like gjerne bli redd og trekke seg lenger vekk. Den lå ikke særlig tillitsfull ut der den lå i en liten ball, med klørne hardt og øynene vidåpne. Maria forsøkte seg på noen kattelyder, men katten bare stirret på henne.

"Hvor lenge tror du den har vært der?" tenkte Herman høyt og glodde.

"Den var her når jeg kom," svarte jeg og prøvde å tenke på noe smart. Det var Herman som kom på en ide først allikevel. "Vi kan stjele stigen til Yegerman," sa han.

Maria dunket ham i siden med albuen. "Du er sprø, han kommer til å drepe oss," hveste hun.

"Skal vi bare la den være der da?"

Vi stirret på det lille fjeset mellom greinene.

Det tok to av oss for å bære herr Yegermans sammenleggbare stige. Den var blytung og hadde det ikke vært for at han bodde rett ved siden av eplelunden hadde planen aldri funket. Maria stod utkikk, for et par åpne malingsspann innenfor porten, i tillegg til et ferdig oppsatt stilas, vitnet om at stigen ville savnes om ikke lenge. Dessuten hadde han tydeligvis en annen, så var det ikke litt egoistisk å ikke dele med det gode fellesskapet? Uansett hvordan det var hadde Herman selvfølgelig ingen problemer med å heise stigen på skuldrene og skritte plent over gjerdet til lunden, men føttene mine var atskillig kortere. Vi knødde så lenge at tilogmed Maria ble urolig. Til slutt kastet jeg bare min ende over og ett minutt senere var stigen stilt opp mot trestammen. Før noen hadde tenkt seg om var Herman på vei opp de harde jerntrinnene. Han begynte å lokke katten.

"Hei! Hei, hva er det dere gjør?!" var det noen som ropte.

"Sacre bleu," skvatt Maria og skjærte en grimase. Jeg vendte meg om og så en gammel gubbe komme halvt hinkende, halvt springende med en stokk i den ene hånden. "Helvete!" utbrøt jeg. "Han kommer til å danke oss!" utbrøt Maria. "Få opp farta der oppe, mate."

I bakgrunnen fortsatte Herr Yegerman sin truende ankomst. Hermans ansikt bleknet og stresset fikk ham til å hoppe opp de siste trinnene. Det lød et plutselig høyt krakk! og tre av stigetrinnene forsvant, sammen med Herman, som falt nedover. Maria ropte på ham og det samme gjorde jeg og Herr Yegerman, til vi så at han hadde tak i en passe tjukk grein. Der dinglet han faretruende fra en arm. Ansiktet hans hadde gått fra å være hvitt til lyseblått. Jeg tror han hadde glemt å puste.

"Se til å komme deg ned derfra straks! Eller, vent- nei, heng der! Kan du heise deg opp? Faen, gutt, se til å komme deg i sikkerhet!"

Men Herman gjorde ingen forsøk på å heise seg opp. Det han gjorde var å svinge seg til han fikk tak om stammen. Der strakk han hånden ut og lot alt avhenge av styrken i den ene armen som holdt ham oppe. Det lød en raspende lyd og i øyeblikket etter lå både han og ei grein på bakken. Han knep øynene igjen som i smerte.

"Å, herregud- du er fantastisk!" ropte Maria og for bort til ham. Hun nappet kattungen ut av grepet hans. Den pep, men hadde ikke lidd noen skade utenom litt sjokk fra fallet. Jeg huket meg over den lange kompisen min.

"Er du okei?" spurte jeg. Jeg ble lettet da Herman stønnet mot meg.

"Dette er hva dere får for å stjele fra stakkarslige pensjonister," sa Herr Yegerman og pekte på stigen med stokken sin. "Hvordan unngikk dere å se at hele greia var pil rusten?"

Jeg trakk på skuldrene; vi hadde aldri tenkt på å sjekke.

"Emm, ikke for å være kjip, men jeg tror jeg har knekt halebeinet. Kan du kanskje ringe etter sykebil?" ba Herman.

Herr Yegerman ristet på hodet og fisket opp en mobil fra baklomma. "Ungdom," sa han. "Ungdommen altså."

Vi satt parkert i stua med Marias underbare bærbare pc på bordet og en ørepropp koblet i oss hver. 

"Hysssj," ba Maria pc-en da den nok engang begynte å stønne og skru opp vifta. Hun rørte ved sidene for å snu maskinen litt så vi skulle slippe gjenskinnet fra bakeprogrammet Helga så på like ved, men trakk hånden tilbake fort som fy og stakk ut tunga. "Drittpc-en brant meg," sa hun fornærmet.

"Lol. Du er heldig at den har overlevd så lenge. Jeg synes jeg ser en del av den harddisken her hvor plastikken har sprukket. Det er som om jeg ser hjernen dens."

Maria klappet meg lekent med øynene festet på Sam og Dean som snakket om fallende engler. "Vi kan ikke alle bo i Norge hvor de deler ut freakings mackbooker for en tusenlapp."

Altså, det var en overdrivelse. Jeg himlet, men giddet ikke å forklare at det bare var på den ene linjen elevene fikk det, og det av en grunn.

"Jeg vet ikke engang om jeg kommer inn på der, så du kan bare roe deg," svarte jeg og stakk henne i siden som hun ofte brukte å gjøre med meg. Hun slang med leppa tilbake uten å ta blikket fra skjermen hvor ting virkelig hadde begynt å tilspisse seg- det var ikke lenge til sesongslutt. 

"Seff at du kommer inn med de supre karakterene dine," sa hun en anelse fjern. Da kom jeg på at hun ikke hadde muligheten til å spesialisere seg tidlig. Selvsagt fantes det mange muligheter i Sydney også, men hun var fortsatt lenket fast til kostskolen sin. Det var bare med nød og neppe hun hadde fått velge sine egne fag der også, for skolen vektla de foresattes meninger mer enn elevenes, og det var en viss foresatts mening at kunst- og engelskfag var unødvendig. 

Klart, det var mor som hadde fått meg til å søke på medier & kommunikasjon istedet for allmenn, så jeg kunne heller ikke skryte på meg å være så friholden. Det kunne heller ikke nektes for at det føltes tryggere å søke på en skole hvor jeg hadde en sjanse til å se Lilje avogtil, selv om det kun ville bli for ett år, siden hun skulle begynne i tredje.

Det duret fra sofasetet. Uten å spørre klikket jeg space på tastaturet så episoden frøs til og tok opp den lille telefonen min. 

"Det er Herman, jo!" sa jeg og hoppet opp av opprømmelse. Maria lente seg mot meg og sammen hørte vi en ganske groggy versjon av den tyske kompisen vår bære seg. Det tok i alle fall et minutt før han ble fullstendig forståelig. 

"Så de har sveipa meg med sånne maskiner, og de har ikke funnet noen brudd, som er helt sjukt fordi det gjør så vondt," fortalte han. 

"Det er jo kjempebra, Herman. Hvis du serr hadde knekt noe hadde du sikkert ikke kunnet gå på flere måneder."

En rar rullende lyd lød i andre enden, noe jeg mistenkte for å være rullebrettet til Herman som han ikke fikk bruke og nå bare satt å fiklet med. "Seff, men jeg kommer til å få et gigamega blåmerke over hele ræva. Hvordan skal jeg liksom møte folk nå?"

Maria hylflirte og Helga, som hadde overhørt samtalen, vendte forskrekket på hodet. Jeg lo også, så mye at jeg nesten ikke fikk ut et svar.

"_Hvem_\- er det liksom- du - skal- møte?"

Da ble det ikke mange tydelige svar å få, men det stanset oss ikke fra å belemre ham med alle mulige forslag. På slutten så Maria ikke riktig klok ut med det rødsprengte trynet og det vidåpne latterfulle gapet, og Helga hadde forlengst evakuert området av snurt for samtaleemnet. Herman var også lite keen på mobbingen vår og ga et virkelig trekvarthjertet forsøk på å fortelle at hvis han hadde vært doktor hadde han ha funnet en kur mot blåmerker. 

Maria gjenopptok litt fatning, i alle fall lenge nok til å si: "Dr. Schiilultz," og knekke i to igjen. Jeg temmet viljen til å le av det indre bildet som dukket opp foran meg av en høy, hengslete mann i hvit legefrakk med hår og skjegg stående ut til alle sider. Det var et usammenhengende konsept, men så ville jeg også støtte vennen min i tilfelle det var noe han faktisk mente. Man visste tross alt ikke bestandig hva Herman tenkte, for selv om han var flink til å bable holdt han mange tanker til seg selv. 

"Har du lyst til å studere medisin?"spurte jeg derfor, så upartisk jeg kunne. Jeg kunne formelig høre ham nikke på andre siden av linjen.

"Det er ikke så lenge til jeg kan søke på uni. Om Maria klarte å beholde kunstfaget sitt kan jeg vel komme meg inn i Frankfurt. Bestemor vil helst ikke at jeg drar lenger. Står det til med kunsten din, Maria?"

Latterkulene farget fortsatt ansiktet hennes. 

"Mmm, det er gøy. Så klart- mamma tror ikke det er noe poeng med noe 'gøy'. Det vil ikke betale den fremtidige skoleregningen min, sier hun."

"Du burde få gjøre hva du vil, ikke sant. Det er hele poenget med å være i live." Han lød merkverdig tørrlagt for smertestillende nå. "Du kan bli kunsthistoriker eller leve av å male bilder og så kan jeg bli doktor. Når jeg er doktor kan jeg hjelpe folk, og- og, sånne som Lobelia. Jeg kunne ha hjulpet Lobelia da. Hun hadde ikke behøvd å dø. Ingen av dem hadde behøvd å dø."


	9. 16 år del 2

"I looked back,

and the whole world changed."

_ **Narvik, Nordland, Norge** _

De andre skuflet skolebøkene sine av pultene allerede ti minutter før læreren var ferdig å snakke. Da klokken endelig slo ti over tre slo de ut av rommet som en bølge fylt av snakk om hvem som skulle sitte på hvem og episoden av Paradise som skulle komme på den kvelden. Ved kateteret samlet læreren sammen laptopen sin og hdm- kabelen hun hadde brukt, og skrittet etter elevmassen, og dermed satt jeg alene. Rommet var uhyggelig stille uten de vante stemmene og klikkingen fra pc- tastaturer. 

Jeg bet negler, lurte på om jeg så veldig mistenkelig ut om det skulle komme noen forbi og se meg sitte her alene. Hadde vi engang lov å sitte igjen? Var det egentlig noen som brydde seg uansett? Jeg bet litt til mens jeg kikket på tavlen fremfor meg, hvor beskrivelsen av målgruppe og ulike reklameeksempler fortsatt stod skrevet med kritt. Det var dørgende stille...

Når jeg tenkte meg om hadde jeg sett noen elever sitte igjen et par ganger før. De gikk ikke samme linje som meg, ikke engang samme i etasje. Man passerte dem på vei til gymsalen, ihvertfall når man tok den rakeste veien fra mediagangen, og man hadde all mulighet til å inspisere dem og vanenene deres ettersom hele veggen deres mot gangen var av glass. Selv om alle linjene hadde sine særegenheter var det en allmenn oppfatning om at de var spesielt sære, noe som bare ble forsterket av at de hadde tilholdssted i kjelleren. Noen av dem hadde også neonfarget hår.

Jeg bestemte meg for å hente matteboka og ha den oppslått på pulten som en unnskyldning i tilfelle noen skulle stikke hodet innom klasserommet. Da jeg spaserte uti gangen der skapene våre var, var det ikke en sjel å se, og enda mindre høre. De automatiske lysene hadde allerede slått seg av i de andre klasserommene jeg kunne se. Jeg gikk raskt tilbake.

Å være i nærheten av ligningsformularer når jeg ikke absolutt behøvde var ikke min foretrukne måte å tilbringe fritiden på, men jeg slo like fullt ut kapittelet og la den ved siden av den åpne mac-en. For syns skyld la jeg også ut skriveboken for faget, samt en penn. Så stille. Det føltes nesten ulovlig. 

Det jeg gjorde istedenfor mattelekser, var å lagre så mye som mulig om Olaf Tryggvason på et dokument med referanser til kildene. Da jeg hadde noen passe store blokker markerte med wikipediasidene, besluttet jeg at arbeidet fortjente en pause. Det var bare å type "F" i søkefeltet, så kom face opp. Det var ikke veldig mye nytt der, for jeg hadde også tatt meg en pause i norsktimen for å se om det var noe artig der. Det var det ikke, bare noen venneforespørsler fra noen typer jeg aldri hadde møtt før som antakelig hadde gått på ungdomsskolen med meg, pluss to- tre meldinger. En av dem kom fra Herman. 

Han hadde sendt et meme av to kuer foran en brann med teksten Old McDonald had a farm- HAD.

Det fikk meg til å le litt enda latteren lød tynn i det store rommet. Jeg sendte tilbake et haha. Like etter dukket Sett- tegnet opp. Han skrev noe.

Herman Schultz: Sap i kulda?

Jeg stønnet og sendte ham et svar. 

Sol Aamundsen: Det ekke kaldt ennå, bare høst:P 

Som får å bekrefte meg selv så jeg ut vinduet hvor trærne farget luften oransje og gul med bladene sine. Bakken var dekket av dem, selv om det vistes ikke herfra. Jeg så tilbake og oppdaget at han allerede hadde svart, først med en emoji som frøs og deretter et ordentlig svar.

Herman Schultz: ha, det tror jeg ikke no på. vi har tyve grader her mann

Så sendte han et screenshot av en lokal værmelding så jeg ikke kunne anklage han for å lyve. Jeg anklaget han heller for å være skikkelig slem.

Sol Aamundsen: Woah:(( det er måneder siden vi hadde det så varmt

Uoppfordret begynte jeg å syte over det tunge regnværet vi nettopp hadde hatt og de kjølige kveldene. Det eneste som var å glede seg til var halloween, avsluttet jeg dystert med. Herman kastet pinen min vekk med et ertende smilefjes. Det var merkelig, for jeg hadde ikke kjent ham lenge sånn egentlig, og allikevel jeg følte at det var mulig å høre ham gjennom det han skrev. Mens han skrev i vei lette jeg i minnefolderen på mac-en etter mobilfilene jeg hadde overført etter sommeren. Det var en drøy samling bilder i lav oppløsning, men også noen videoer. En av dem hadde jeg tatt bryet med å omdøpe "En dårlig idè". Jeg klikket på den og begynte øyeblikkelig å pruste gjennom nesa.

Videosnutten startet med et nærbilde av Hermans hodebunn. Maria hadde prøvd å være artistisk, så før spilloppen virkelig kom igang hadde hun svingt seg rundt Herman fra alle vinkler. I bakgrunnen stod jeg, iført en veldig stygg genser som jeg nappet i ermene på. Jeg sa noe, for leppene mine beveget seg, men mobilmikken min var ikke all verden og dessuten sugde den litt etter de utallige gangene jeg hadde mistet den i gulvet. Maria sveipet vekk fra meg og tilbake til Herman, som hun draperte (veldig klumsete ettersom hun også filmet med mobilen) i et håndkle.

Hun ba ham sitte helt i ro på krakken vi hadde plassert på badegulvet. Det var en god dose frykt i uttrykket hans og han hold svært godt om håndkleet. I bakgrunnen lød noe som et spørsmål om han ville gå igjennom med prosedyren. 

Herman, med neven hvitnende om håndkleet, nikket. "Fun-tastic," sa Maria, noe som ikke hørtes tydelig på videoen, kun i hodet mitt, fordi jeg husket at jeg sendte henne et blikk. Det som hørtes imidlertid, var den umiskjennbare duringen fra et elektrisk barberblad. 

I baderomsspeilet kunne man se Hermans øyne fiksere på maskinen uten å si et knyst. Bak ham lente Maria seg nærmere. Hun plasserte bladet på kjaken hans så den dyttet i det flokete skjegget.

"Sånn her, sant?" sa hun og så på meg, som trakk meg unna litt tvilende. Til slutt hevet jeg hendene i et "vet ikke."

Maria tok det som et pågangssignal og tok den første fliken av et skjegg som hadde vokst i årevis. Den falt useremonielt ned på håndkledet. Vi gapte.

Maria stirret på Herman som stirret tilbake, så fattet hun mot og lente seg inn igjen for å stryke vekk enda en bit av det hun bare for noen timer siden hadde kalt et menneskelig kråkereir. Enda et strøk ble tatt etter det, også enda et. Linjer av bar hud ble tydelig langs kjaken hans. Underansiktet hans ble en stadig mer definert hudfarget flekk og jeg så ham som jeg ikke hadde sett ham før. Det var et merkelig syn.

Maria slo barberbladet av og bikket hodet stussende av mannen fremfor henne. Det var flere flekker med ulik grad av resterende stubber og skjegg hun ikke hadde tatt. Det helhetlige inntrykket av ham var dermed skjoldet, men så uvant at man lett kunne se forbi det på bakgrunnen av hvor endret han så ut nå. Jeg hadde ikke kjent igjen denne versjonen av Herman om han passerte meg på gaten. 

Herman reiste sakte en hånd for å røre ved den bare huden. Noe flimret over øynene hans som mest av alt lignet sorg. 

"Det gror ut igjen," kvapp det ut av meg. Begge så betuttet på meg idet jeg ødela øyeblikket. "Jeg mener om du ikke liker det så kommer det alltids tilbake," fortsatte jeg i et babbel til jeg klarte å holde kjeft. Herman brukte litt tid på å fordøye budskapet og det nye speilbildet som møtte ham. Så hellet han blikket mot Maria og takket henne. Videoen haltet og tok slutt.

Bare nå kunne jeg høre klikkingen fra en rekke innkommende meldinger. 

Herman Schultz hvordan er skola da? 

Herman Schultz: hvis jeg ikke husker helt skeivt

Herman Schultz: som hadde vært skikkelig flaut 

Herman Schiultz: du vet du har et sånn derr utseende man ikke vet helt og jeg husker aldri om du og maria er samma kull

Pannen min brant litt av den kommentaren, for folk var stadig drøye nok til å spørre om jeg ennå gikk på ungdomsskolen. 

Sol Aamundsen: >:( jeg går førsteåret vgs

Herman så på meldingen i noen sekunder før han svarte, muligens for å se om han kunne gjøre opp for skaden. Og han var skikkelig utspekulert. 

Et bilde poppet opp av Herman sittende med de lange beina i kors på en slitt stol med en svær, grå pus i fanget. Det, sa han, var katten vi reddet den sommeren vi først møttes. Den bodde hos Herr Yegerman nå og var øyensynlig godt matet. På bildet lå den spredd utover Herman som om den eide ham, med øynene tilfreds igjen. 

Sol Aamundsen: ååå!! En baby!! *gigantisk smilefjes* du er en engel for kattene

Sol Aamundsen: en kattegud:P

Han sendte et haha tilbake.

Sol Aamundsen; men ja, det går bra. Jeg prøver å huske hvor alt er. Det er så sykt langt å gå herfra og hjem, fml* og nettet er dunka hjemme://

Han sendte noen kondolanser for det ødelagte modemet vårt. Det satte jeg pris på, om ikke like mye som å høre at Herr Yegerman ikke var alene. Jeg pleiet fortsatt en skyldbyrde for å ikke ha kommet i Lobelias begravelse enda det var far som hadde insistert på at jeg holdt meg hjemme med moraltaler om hvor bortkastet det var med friheter når jeg hadde skolen å tilse for en kvinne jeg ikke egentlig hadde kjent. Det var bullshit, men det visste ikke han. Han kjente meg ikke.

I et kompromiss med sannheten skrev jeg til Herman at jeg var glad Herr Yegermann hadde selskap, hjertesymbol. Han sendte et tilbake og siden ble vi sittende på hver side av Europa og vente på at den andre skulle skrive noe mer.

Det ble meg.

Sol Aamundsen: Tenkt noe mer på frankfurt?

Herman Schultz: mmm, vet ikke bestemor tok nettopp fra meg rullebrettet

Som om det hadde all verden med saken å gjøre. Det fikk meg først til å le, og så til å savne ham. Riktignok hadde terminen nettopp begynt, men jeg syntes ikke jeg gjorde så mye fremskritt med å få venner som visse andre gjorde og det kjipet meg ganske mye ut. Den kjære aussien min hadde også oppført seg sært i det siste og det hjalp ikke akkurat. Det var som om noe lå og murret under overflaten og hadde gjort det en stund, noe heslig som kom til å få konsekvenser. Jeg ville ikke vite av det, men det så ikke ut til at jeg kom til å få viljen min denne ettermiddagen.

Herman Schultz: snakka med kenguruen? 

Sol Aamundsen: Siden skolestart? nei, antok at hun var grinete etter å måtte dra tilbake dit, så gir henne litt pusterom nå

Jeg fikk et tommel-opp-tegn tilbake. På pulten min lyste mobilskjermen min til med fars ikon og en tilhørende tekst under. "Hvor er du? Middag nå." Ja, hvor var jeg? Det stod et klokkeslett der òg. Så sent det hadde blitt allerede. Da jeg vendte meg ut mot skogen utenfor vinduet stod tretoppene som hvite spøkelser mot den mørke himmelen. De blåste svakt i en vind jeg ikke kunne føle, bare se. Bare tanken på å gå hjem fikk meg til å gysne. Enda en melding skaket mobilen min, men denne gangen orket jeg ikke se.

Jeg spurte Herman hvordan blåmerkene hans hadde det. På sekundet begynte han på et motsvar.

Herman Schultz: de har blekna ogsånn så nå er rompa mi bare lysegul takk *prayingemoji*

Jeg sendte en likedan emoji tilbake og la til at nå kunne han jo treffe hvem det nå var han hadde tenkt å treffe da vi var på besøk. Denne gangen brukte han lenger tid på å svare. Flere ganger hoppet "Herman skriver" opp bare for å forsvinne like raskt. Imens han ombestemte seg tusen ganger så jeg på veggklokka ved siden av tavla. Den tikket sekundene unna. Enda en melding fra far tikket inn. Klokken tikket også, bare lavere. Hermans svar tikket inn også.

Herman Schultz: altså jeg er veldig populær å rompa mi har vært veldig savnet i all tida jeg har råtna bort hjemme

Sol Aamundsen: Helt garantert:P Men jeg må stikke nå før faren min dreper meg

Jeg lagret det dumme arbeidsdokumentet og slo lokket på mac-en igjen. Jeg dro fingerne over den stålgrå, perfekte overflaten og sukket. De andre greiene fikk bare ligge urørte og så satte jeg for den nærmeste utgangen. 


	10. 17 år

"She sliced like a knife through everything;”

_Mrs. Dalloway, **Virginia Woolf**_

Mottat 15: 38, Sett VV

Maria Void: fml det er så jævlig meningsløst. jeg gjør absolutt ingenting med livet mitt, jeg sitter under skrivebordet nå g griner

Maria Void: jwg strøk i kunst og det er liksom det eneste faget jeg bryr eg om, fucks sake

Maria Void: hva er poenget med å være her når alt jeg gjør sliter så jævli, fuck jeg er så fuckings ubetydeli g lmao jeg kaster bort hele e t termdaggen på s

Maria Void: erier og drit uten å gjøre det jeg skal fordi jeg prokastinerer absolutt alt så kunst er sikkert ikke det eneste jeg har strøkket i mamma kommer til å drepe meg, faen. Jeg skal liksom tenke på universitet snart, men hvor faen skal jeg komme inn med drittkarakteren mine?? snittet mitt er ffmfmdm grotesk. Alt jeg gjør er p være redd og gjemme meg for andre mennesker som en annen huleboer. jeg har lyst til å gjøre så mye meN jeg er så fckisgn redd alt hele tiden, jeg forlater ikke sovesalen jeg bare sitter her de andre tror jo jeg er gal og det er jeg sikkert. det er sikkeet derfor mamma heiv meg ut fordi hun ikke kan ha kjærester over når jeger spik spenna gal og det takler hun ikke. hvem faen har en mor som kke bryr seg det er så ubrukelig jeg er. om, jeg dør nå er det ingen som hadde brydd seg, jeg hadde bare forsvunnet lol. Hvem skulle liksom brydd seg, jeg kommer aldri til å bli et normalt menneske og jeg kommer aldri til å passe inn, det vet alle. Jeg ser det i øynene på folk av og til, som på flyplassen sist da han sikkerhetsvakten ga meg et sånn blikk??? folk dømmer meg så jævlig hardt hele tida, jeg tror iikke jeg fortjenter å leve

Sol Aamundsen: Maria?? Hva er det som skjer??

Maria Void: hei skjønne, er du hjemme nå

Sol Aamundsen: Vær så snill si hva som foregår du skremmer meg veldig nå

Maria Void: tror jeg stirret inn i helvete og helvete stirret tilbake

.....

Sol Aamundsen: Har du drukket? Er du full?

Maria Void: bursdagsgave til meg selv fra mrs hendriks

Sol Aamundsen: ????? En lærer ga deg drikke????

Maria Void: ;)) rappa den fra kontoret hennes når h un var opptatt hun liker å ta seg noen om kveldene 

Sol Aamundsen: Plis, jeg er bekymra for deg

Tastaturet danser........

Maria Void: så heldig jeg er som har deg. hva om alle hadde sin sol såalle kunne være glade hele tida,hade ikke det vært noe?

Sol Aamundsen: Ikke si sånt. Jeg vet ikke om jeg vil snakke med deg om du skal være sånn

Maria Void: å såret jeg den lille veninnen min? det er synd, jeg vil aldri såre deg du er den skjønneste jeg vet

Sol Aamundsen: jeg sa la være. Jeg kommer til å logge av, men vær så snill å lov meg at du ikke gjør noe. Dette er ikke deg, og det kommer til å gå over. Så ikke gjør noe, plis bare hold ut til i morgen. Om det er noe så kan du sende meg en melding på mobil

Det blinker i datalys, hundrevis av mil fra hverandre. Signalene flyr.

Maria Void: hva er du redd? tåler du ingenting? du er veldig søt, men du er så skjør. du vet ingenting om å leve, så ekte ting knekker deg. jeg kjenner deg. jeg vet hva du vil hva. du kommer ikke til å få det, ikke fra meg, lmao. du er så skjønn på utsiden men du klarer faen ikke å kommunisere fordi du er så feiig, mn det er sAmma det go bursdag til meg *ballongemoji*

....

.....

Maria Void: du vet jeg ser at du leser meldingene mine?

.....

Sol Aamundsen: Skriv noe mer til meg nå så fjerner jeg deg som venn

Sett VV

Samtalen stivner i raseriet sitt. Man kan ikke se raseri klart gjennom grafikkpunktene, men det er der. Under ekvator sitter èn med svette fingre og rennende panne, og grimer mot telefonen sin. Morgenlyset er ikke kommet ennå, og kontrasten mellom mørket i rommet og skjermen får øynene til å svi. Allikevel ser hun ikke bort. I en lang stund beveger øynene hennes seg over tastene på skjermen, som om hun tenker på hva hun hadde kunnet skrive, men når alt kommer til alt lar hun det være bare tanker, og meldingene følges ikke opp fra noens side da. 

Den andre stirrer også på beskjedene, men her veksler desperasjonen mellom sinne og fortvilelse. Australia er fryktelig langt unna om det skulle skje noe. Australia kunne like gjerne ha vært i en annen galakse. 

Det kunne ha vært en idè å søke støtte hos noen andre, men akkurat nå hviler det en skam over skuldrene som er vanskelig å riste av, for Maria nevnte noe unevnelig og i det solfylte Nord- Norge virker det fine sommerværet falsk og kvalmende mot de frastøtende meldingene som spøy ut salt så lett. Om man skal såre sine nærmeste bør det ligge vekt bak det hele for beskyldelser som disse- slengt ut uten hensyn til det som blir å følge- virker både tafatt og hånende på samme tid. Heller at man fornærmer noen med et ærlig sinn enn gjennom sarkasme; det etterlater en gyselig smak hos offeret. Nå er det ingen selvfølelse mer. Sitt eget speilbilde reflekterer det den andre insinuerte og man har ikke engang seg selv. Ja, det hadde vært noe å få støtte hos andre, men det hele er så absurd. På et øyeblikk klarer ikke Sol å tenke på seg selv uten å føle forakt. Det er ikke første gangen disse hendene har føltes fremmede, dette ansiktet foraktelig. De har blitt kritisert før på grunnlag av noe useelig for henne selv, men det gjør vondere nå som det er noen så nær som sier det. 

Maria skulle være den som forstod. Maria skulle være der. 

Hverken av dem melder den andre og timene går. Det er ikke fordi hun er modig at hun ikke lyder av seg, nei- Sol gjør det hun alltid har gjort best: hun svelger tabeletten som var stolthet og noe annet- noe brennende- og later som ingenting har skjedd.


	11. 18 år del 1

"There is a way to be good again."

**\- Khaled Hosseini**, _The Kite Runner_

"Vær så god," sa Even og satte en varm kopp kaffe foran meg på stuebordet. Damp steg opp og tåket til sommerfuglbrillene mine så det ikke var mulig å se noen ting. "Wow," utbrøt jeg da jeg hadde fått tørket dem av og så det håndlagede mønsteret formet av melkeskum. Det lignet også en sommerfugl, bare at han ikke riktig hadde fått til den ene vingen, som dermed så ut som den var brukket. Fortsatt- det var ekstremt kult. 

Even smilte smigret av bifallet. Kanskje det var en selvfølge for ham å kunne lage artige drikker med rare twister, men ikke for meg. Jeg hadde ikke vært på besøk særlig lenge og det virket allerede litt som en annen verden. Mens jeg sippet til latten lyttet vi til radioen beskrive begravelsen til en gammel skuespiller. Katten de hadde ilag, Stumpa, slikket potene sine i vinduskarmen hvor den hadde utsikt til flere boligblokker. TV- en stod på lydløs og kastet fargefulle glør utover sitteområdet av en prosesjon av en hvit kiste med en stor folkemengde som fulgte bakpå. 

Mye av dette hadde vi også hjemme, men helhetsinntrykket av det broren min og samboeren hadde skapt var så annerledes fra det hjemme i Håkvik. Tanken på huset der satte en tørr avsmak på tungen min, så mye klødde jeg etter å ditche det fortapte lille stedet. 

Som om han hadde lest tankene mine spurte Even om jeg kunne tenkt meg å flytte i nærheten når vgs var overstått. Kaffen skvulpet nesten utfor fordi jeg satte koppen ned så ivrig.   
"Hvor som helst! Annet enn hjemme."

Han lo, akkurat idet Henrik spaserte inn fra kjøkkenet med et glass vann og noen klementiner. "Hva er så artig?" spurte han mens han (uten å spørre) delte mandarinene ut, så det ble to til hver. Deretter satte han seg ned og begynte å skrelle. Even forklarte:

"Altså, Sol sa bare at hun vil bo hvor som helst, så lenge det ikke er i Håkvik." Det skjeve smilet hans ble videre. "Det minnet meg bare om en viss person."

Henrik fnøs, men gjengjeldte humøret som om han ikke kunnet annet. Det lå alltid en varme på lur i kinnene hans når Even sa noe fint eller noe gøy. Jeg skjønte ikke helt hvordan det fungerte, hvordan de holdt hverandre på denne usynlige måten. Hjemme på hippieskolen min var det også folk som gikk rundt med store øyne og hender for hverandre, som besøkte hverandre i friminuttene og som satte seg på motorsykler ilag når det ringte ut, men hvordan de fant hverandre og hvordan de fikk det til forble et under for meg, liksom et fremmedspråk jeg ikke behersket, men stadig ble utsatt for. Det de hadde gjorde meg så sær i forhold, som om jeg ikke nailet denne menneskegreia i det hele tatt. Kanskje jeg kom til å være alene for alltid...

"-alle mulige slags studier i alt fra desentralisert til mastergrader, og en masse utvekslingsmuligheter om du kunne tenke deg det. Også har universitetet en haug med klubber som studentene selv styrer, så du hadde garantert funnet noe å gjøre utenom skoletid. Er det noe du liker å gjøre?"

Jeg hevet hodet opp fra brønnen av selvtvil og så at Even så på meg for svar.

"Æh," sa jeg, virkelig sjarmerende, "jeg vet ikke," som var sant fordi jeg ikke hadde peil på hva han hadde spurt om. Henrik brøt inn mellom mandarinspisingen sin. 

"Sol kunne ha vært med i poesi- og litteraturklubben; hun skriver utdypninger i norsken om litterære verk for 6'ere. Til eksamen sist jul skrev hun om Camilla Collett og feminisme."

Uten min egen tillatelse tok jeg til å rødme fra pannen og ned til ørene. 

"Hvordan vet du det?"

Henrik gliste selvgodt, eller kanskje det var selvgodt på mine vegne, "Morshan fortalte meg," avslørte han.

Rødmen min falmet da forbauselsen traff meg. "Snakker du med mor?"

Noe av selvtilfredsheten hans sluknet, enda han gjorde sitt beste for å begge toneleiet over til et liksom ubekymret hold. "Jeg melder henne av og til," sa han og trakk på skuldrene. På siden av ham trakk Even i trådene på bordbrikken som om han fikk betalt for det.

"Såå... Hvordan går det med Regine og Marlene? Snakker dere fortsatt ilag?"

Jeg snøftet så høyt at Stumpa kvapp til. "Nei, det går bra med dem antar jeg. Hvordan det?"

Henrik tippet hodet til sides omtrent som en hund som prøver å sette sammen en kommando. Han nølte litt. "Hun sa bare at du hadde litt venninnetrøbbel."

At det går an! hveste jeg mentalt og ville helst legge ned på bordet hva som faktisk lå bak "venninnetrøbbelet mitt". Allikevel tok jeg meg i det, for det skulle ikke få gå innpå meg. Tross alt var det ikke min skyld. 

"Det er bare Maria som er et fehau," freste jeg mye kvassere enn tiltenkt og ødela i et splitt sekund ambisjonen om å vende det andre kinnet til. Angeren på utbruddet kom umiddelbart sammen med redselen for å være sårbar, men Henrik kjeftet ikke på meg som mor hadde gjort og han ertet heller ikke. Han veide meg med blikket sitt og plutselig ble jeg var en forskjell mellom oss som bare hadde vokst siden han forlot hjemmet. Rødmen flammet opp igjen og jeg kunne ikke si om det var sinne for meg selv eller Maria. 

Det føltes så latterlig nå. Så mye jeg lenget etter å se henne, høre på fortellingene hennes, og Gud- å holde henne. Følelsen bare av å innbille meg å røre ved henne igjen overveldet sansene mine og slo hjertet i stykker av sorgfylt berusning. 

Automatisk begravde jeg den sviende fornemmelsen og erstattet den av en iskald likegyldighet.

"Hun oppførte seg som en dritt, så jeg giddet ikke mer."

Henrik samlet klementinskallene i en liten haug og trakk på skuldrene igjen. "Bare husk å ta vare på vennene dine."

Jeg KNAKK leddene i indignasjon. For å slippe mer dro jeg opp mobilen min fra lomma og sjekket snap.

Det var kommet bare to; en fra Herman hvor han viste et nytt rullebrettriks han hadde lært seg under oppsyn av en veldig sur sentervakt og en fra Lilje hvor hun viste frem et skinnende nytt armbåndsur Martin hadde gitt henne. Under selve uret var initialene deres risset inn, sammen med datoen for deres første stemnemøte. 

En sjalu liten orm vred seg i magen min. 

Jeg var like ved å lukke hele appen, men uheldigvis kom jeg borti samtaleikonet istedet og Lilje, som alltid var pålogget, tok tilstedeværelsen min i chatten som en oppfordring på sekundet. Det var for sent å snu nå. 

Lily_lovve_123: hei:)

Jeg tastet et ganske uinteressert hei tilbake og håpet hun tok hintet, men like etter droppet en ny dialog på skjermen

Lily_lovve_123: hva driver du med? *ape emoji*

På siden av meg vendte Henrik seg til Even. De diskuterte middagsplaner, like huslig som mor og far brukte å gjøre, bare uten fars stadige oppgitthet på at han faktisk måtte komme med forslag. Jeg vendte meg tilbake til skjermen hvor et svar var nødvendig. Så flatt som mulig var sendte jeg en kort beskrivelse av turen sørover, pluss ett "dd?". Svaret kom nesten monumentalt.

Lily_lovve_123: kult! skulle ønske jeg også kunne reise men depositumet for leiligheta vår var helt insane

Hva skulle jeg liksom si til det? Jeg kom ikke på noe. Noen øyeblikk gikk forbi hvor ingen sa noe hverken i de levendes verden eller på telefonen. Så plinget det til igjen.

Lily_love_123: snakket no med maria i det siste?

Helvete.

Lily_lovve_123: tydeligvis sugde valentinsdagen hennes å nå har hun sverget av gutter for alltid

Lol? Det var like før jeg logga ut i det store og hele for at ikke alle skulle drive å angripe meg hele tiden. For knapp en uke siden hadde Herman sendt meg en snap kun med teksten "maria?" og det var nok til å få meg til å se rødt. Han backa unna da jeg sa at han ikke trengte å legge seg opp i noe som ikke vedgikk ham, men Lilje var annerledes. Jeg kunne ikke be Lilje pigge av på samme måte jeg kunne Herman. Med noen dype åndedrag tok jeg motet til meg.

MagpieSolan: Ikke så mye. Hun er vel opptatt med eksamensesongen

Jeg krysset fingrene for at Lilje ikke kunne ta meg på bullshittet mitt, men '-.-' hun sendte like etterpå beviste seg feil. Neivel da, bare vær sånn, furtet jeg og forberedte meg på skyldflommen som måtte komme.

Lily_lovve_123: Jeg syns du skulle prate med henne. hun savner deg! det er så teit å miste kontakten sånn

Gysninger red ned armene mine idet jeg skjønte at Maria hadde sladret til Lilje om at vi ikke snakket ilag, men ikke grunnen bak. Det var et kaldt trekk jeg ikke hadde regnet med at hun var frekk nok til. Det er ikke min feil, tenkte jeg og skrev faktisk det samme til Lilje fordi følelsene jeg så vel hadde kontrollert begynte å lekke i kantene og blø over i impulsregisteret mitt.

På andre siden av landet leste Lilje meldingen min. Innen hun svarte rakk jeg å tygge sund en blyantstump mens jeg sveipte over et kryssord noen (ganske sikkert Even) hadde holdt på med. Jeg hadde svevd over løsningen på "Nei", to bokstaver så lenge at tunga mi traff bly da jeg så mobilen lyse opp i sidesynet. 

Det var ikke en melding. Ihvertfall ikke bare.

Jeg stirret på det litt, avventet og tygde litt, kjente på en trist motstand nederst i magesekken, men jeg grep etter den og låste den opp, selvfølgelig. 

Lily_lovve123: Det hadde vært så synd om vi ikke kunne gjort dette igjen bare pga en krangel<3

[vedlegg]: et bilde tatt for ett år siden, kanskje litt mer. Det var tatt med Liljes iPhone 4 og selv om hennes mobil var dyrere enn både min og Marias kunne den ikke kjempe og overvinne høstmørket i Ofoten, og pikslene er kornete. På bildet er to farger som overvelder alt: gult og mørkeblått og i disse to ble vi, de tre fokuspersonene, malt i som vi aldri hadde bestått av annet. 

Vi står under en gatelykt. Lilje har kjeften åpen i et overrasket skratt. Hendene hennes er foran munnen. Hestehalen svinger seg. 

Maria har brynene samlet i undring over noe hun ser på himmelen. De pene leppene hennes er sminket matt lilla med en flytende leppestift. Den dype fargen er kontrastrik til huden hennes, sikkert til alle hudtyper iogforseg, og fortsatt syntes jeg det kledde henne. I min oppfatning av verden kler hun alle ting og det gjør meg vondt å tenke på.

Det gjorde også vondt å se på meg selv på bildet. Bildet ble til av min insistering, meg som holdt telefonen. Øyeblikket står klart for meg enda jeg helst ville glemme det. Lilje hadde rotet etter en selfiestang hun påstod hun hadde i veska, men ikke kunne finne. Maria lo av henne og forfengeligheten hennes. "Har du den med deg overalt?" sa hun. Jeg så på Maria mens hun lo, så på den levende ansiktsmimikken, hvordan gatelykten farget henne til hun lignet et maleri.

Jeg svarte ikke. Jeg lot teksten hvile tilsammen med bildet vel vitende om at Lilje nok ville tilgi å bli ghosta litt. Heldigvis gjorde det heller ikke noe for broren min og kjæresten hans det heller. De hadde flyttet seg til stua og den slitte treseteren de hadde funnet på Finn. Et eller annet velkjent humørprogram stod på og nå og da spiltes et latterbånd av. Even hadde den ene armen over sofaryggen og dermed også over Henriks rygg. Det var så selvfølgelig på en måte, så normalt og allikevel ikke.

Jeg skrapte neglene mot handbaken, også tok jeg sats før overveielsene mine kunne ta meg igjen. 

Det ble en syk teit melding. Det fikk bare være.

Sol Aamundsen: Hei, skjer?

Det er ikke sikkert hun svarer. Det er ikke sikkert hun gidder å åpne chatten i det hele tatt. Så lang tid var gått siden vi faktisk hadde vært venner at hun ikke skyldte meg noen oppmerksomhet. Ingen kunne si noe om hun lot meg ligge på read VV for alltid. Tenk om tiden bare fortsatte å gå og vi fortsatt ikke snakket. Årstidene kom til å rulle forbi og sakte men sikkert kom hun bare til å bli et minne og en person som hadde vært, men ikke lenger var, en del av livet mitt og en del av meg. 

Alt jeg kom til å ha ville være den grønne dotten ved siden av navnet hennes på face som et bevis for at hun fortsatt levde en plass, men det ville bare være et tegn og jeg kom ikke til å vite noe om livet hennes- hva hun holdt på med, hva hun følte hver dag, hvordan hun ble behandlet av et land så langt fra meg at det like gjerne kunne vært laget av papp og glitterlim. Hun ville bare være en ide og jeg kom ikke til å kjenne henne lenger.

Det lød ensomt. Det lød fryktelig ensomt.

Så svarte hun. Og det var som alt falt på plass igjen på sekundet og jeg igjen kunne puste.

Maria Void: hei


	12. 18 år del 2

"I wish it was yesterday. I wish we were beginning again."

**\- Eimear McBride**, _A Girl Is a Half- Formed Thing_

**_Like utenfor Melbourne, Victoria, Australia_ **

Eskene Angelica hadde tatt med ble stående i en pause som ikke så ut til å få en ende. Det var en god ting at Angelica selv hadde forlatt oss for det som forhåpentligvis ble noen timer, så hun kunne anmelde en av Australias beste negl- og hårsalonger. Vi holdt nemlig på å anmelde Marias mange engelsktekster som pyntet hennes del av rommet, faktisk hele veggen over sengen hennes fra gulvet til taket, hvor en svært reklameplakat for den siste Hobbitfilmen var festet med lærertyggis. En veldig respektabel kilde insinuerte i en slengkommentar fra sin tilbakelagte stilling på den motsatte sengen at plakaten ikke hadde blitt anskaffet på totalt lovlige grunnlag og hun insinuerte enda litt høyere at å se Maria snike seg ut av kinoen med en hel plakat under jakka var det artigste hun noengang hadde sett. 

Dette fikk Maria til å trekke på smilebåndet. Hun skjulte det ved å fiske til seg en kopi av en dobbeltside i 'The Waves'.

"Wow, sterke greier. Ante ikke at du var en fan av Virginia Woolfe," sa jeg og tok imot arket. Deler av teksten, noen plasser hele setninger og andre kun enkeltord, var markert med solbleket gul markeringstusj.

"Ikke sånn egentlig," medga Maria med et skuldertrekk. "Det er bare noe i utførelsen og det estetiske. Hun var flink å finne sterke ord. "I rise from my worst disasters, I turn, I change" var som klistret fast i hodet mitt i dagesvis."

Jeg fant ikke så mye å si til det, så jeg nikket bare og la arket i haugen merket "Opptenningsved for mamma" etter en liten opptreden Angelica hadde fremsatt da hun kom og dermed la øynene på de mange, mange tekstutdragene (og noen ganger fulle tekster limt på rad) hvorpå hun bemerket at de kom til å ta opp unødvendig plass og at Maria neppe ville bruke dem uansett. Da tok Maria frem en svær, tykk tusj.

Jeg ristet på hodet, ristet meg tilbake til nåtiden og en av diktene jeg faktisk kjente igjen. Den hang for seg selv og var dermed enkel å nappe av. 

"Yeats! Han liker du i alle fall. "Down by the Salley Gardens. Å, den er trist. Den minner meg om noe," sa jeg. Før jeg kunne lese diktet igjen og mer omhyggelig, hadde Maria snappet det ut av fingrene mine. Hun tygde på kinnet sitt og hevet øyenbrynene i påtatt forvirring. Så tykke brynene var blitt. Allikevel manglet mange av øyenvippene. Satt ut av mine egne assosiasjoner så jeg for meg en skadet fugl, liggende sprellende på bakken. Det var bare utsikter for sånne fugler til å fryse ihjel eller bli huka ut av en katt. Jeg undertrykte det som man undertrykker magesyre på vei opp. 

"Hvem skulle det liksom minne deg om? Han blomsterfyren din?"

"Jeg sa _noe_, ikke _noen_. Føck off," protesterte jeg. Planen var å poke henne i siden, bare at der kom hun meg i forkjøpet. Mellom ribbeinene også, jeg måtte le. Maria dro fram hele handa for å kile meg, til jeg dyttet soveputa hennes i trynet på henne mens jeg utbrøt et høyt HAHA og romkameraten skvatt neglelakk utover lakenet sitt. 

"fORTELL MAMMA OM DEN DUSTETE POETEN DIN, JEG HAR HØRT NOK! BLI NORSKLÆRER" bråket Maria uten hensyn til eventuelle nye neglelakkulykker. Antagelig ville hun ikke ha gitt seg før jeg hadde dødd av latter, om det ikke var for at Angelica stakk hodet inn døra akkurat da. De brune øynene hennes smalnet seg betraktelig da hun så hva vi holdt på med. 

Jeg registrerte at kroppen min trakk seg unna datteren hennes. Det var forresten en veldig merkelig form i tregulvet som kunne ligne en blomst. 

Angelica steg inn; jeg så kjolehemmen hennes duve og de bare tærne i høyhælene komme nærmere. Parfymen hennes kom også duvende, tett i den hete luften. 

"Fortelle meg hva? Hvem skal bli lærer?" ba hun på en måte som ikke lød som noen ber.

Maria så på meg. Leppene hennes var atskilte, bleke streker. Pusten hennes satt dypt. Noe ved den lød unaturlig. Før jeg rakk å gjenkjenne hva brøt Angelica inn. 

"Skal du bli lærer nå? Er det derfor jeg betalte for skolegangen din?"

Maria trakk pusten enda dypere, så hun kunne slippe ordene ut i synkende rekke.

"Jeg tror ikke at jeg skal bli noe som helst lenger."

Med min og Angelicas hjelp fikk vi båret Marias tidligere innbo ut til den lille Fiat-en som stod og ventet på skolens parkeringsplass. På det smale frontvinduet lå en lapp klemt under den ene vindusviskeren. Angelica myste mot den som om hun ikke trodde sine egne øyne, snappet den til seg, moste den til en ball, og deretter rettet hun den ut igjen med en kommentar om at 'de kunne bare prøve seg'. 

Imens åpnet jeg døra for Maria. Hun himlet, men krøp inn. Men da jeg skulle sette meg inn på min side- bakerste sete til høyre, var plassen opptatt. Der satt to store glugger festet på meg og også bokstavelig talt festet på et hode. Hodet var festet til en lubben nakke festet til en fastspent lubben kropp iført en babyversjon av en matrosdrakt. 

I et lite øyeblikk hadde jeg glemt at babyer var en ting som fantes. 

"Å," sa jeg i et forstående tonefall uten å forstå noe som helst. 

Fra førersete vendte Angelica seg om og ba meg være så vennlig å ikke utsette Bart for unødvendig direkte sol. 

"Å," sa jeg, denne gangen mer forstående. Bart.

Jeg lukket døra på hans side og tuslet rundt med følelsen av å bli beglodd. Satte meg inn og anerkjente at jeg absolutt ble beglodd. Barts øyne var skrudd mot meg som om jeg nettopp hadde skutt laser ut av kjeften. Det var veldig fristende å veive en arm for å se om blikket hans kom til å følge bevegelsen, men i førerspeilet så jeg Maria se på meg og så gløtte på moren sin.

Jeg sank tilbake, festet setebeltet. Hjulene rullet og på minuttet forlot vi den internasjonale kostskolen som om den ikke hadde foret bestevenninnen min i fire år, som om hun aldri hadde bodd innenfor de veggene, og at de betydde nada for henne og henne for dem og de inni. Det var rart å se oppkjørselen forsvinne i sidespeilet, til vi passerte de siste grønne fiolbuskene og deretter jernporten. Så trivielt det var å tilbakelegge en del av livet sånn. 

Jeg tillot meg å granske det jeg kunne se av Maria via speilet, men blikket hennes var fjernt uten å være trist, liksom bare veldig, veldig borte. Om hun følte noe for denne endringen i prosess så viste hun det ikke. Jeg kikket ut på nestenbylandskapet som var et stadig mer fortynnet forstad, som- fra mitt nordnorske perspektiv- var like stort som selve byene minus skyskraperne og underverkene, for det var betonghav og så utrolig mange hus med biler parkert foran og så sinnssykt mange mennesker på vei alle plasser.

Var det slik man ga slipp på noe? Jeg visste ikke. Alt jeg noengang hadde forlatt var barne- og ungdomsskolen, og selv om det hadde vært Noe så var det ikke Mye, ikke noe virkelig definerende ville jeg si, ettersom det var noe enhver gjorde. Hvordan var det å leve et annet sted når man engang måtte forlate det?

Jeg hadde så lyst til å strekke hendene ut og omfavne hele verden og ta den som min egen, for akkurat nå var jeg i alderen hvor det kun fantes muligheter og spennende frykt, hverken av dem særlig sjenert av realismens klamhet. Den ville komme senere og holde alle drømmene, for det var jobben dens, og jeg kom til å bli som de før meg- å veie alle levelige vis med tomstokker og skåler, som om livet bør porsjoneres istedenfor leves. Som om vi ikke alle er så fryktelig, svært dødelige.

Jeg kom til å takke nei til så usannsynlig mye fordi noen brynet seg og fortalte meg at de var dårlige valg, og i gjengjeld kom jeg til å bryne meg til andre, så sirkelen ble fullendt og jeg kom - i likhet med deg og alle- ikke til å ha lært noe som helst. På denne måten skulle jeg komme til å bli så svært middelmådig. Vi vil komme til å være det samme. Vi er det allerede.

Det visste jeg selvsagt ikke da. 

Jeg smøg meg til å lage et apetryne til Bart, og han åpnet den bittelille rosa munnen sin og lo. Lyden ble overdøvet av poplistemusikken fra den nå påskrudde bilradioen og den høye blafringen fra et åpent vindu i førersete.

Maria lente seg over girkassen for å sette viftesystemet på for full effekt og da var det ingen som hørte hverken musikken eller latteren fra baksetet eller Angelicas høye sukk. Jeg syntes jeg kunne høre henne allikevel. Hun hadde den høyre armen om rattet, så de rødlakkerte, perfekte neglene glinset i sollyset. Hodet hennes hvilte på den andre armen, for dette var en traurig biltur over ting hun hadde sett før. De mørke solbrillene hennes var vendt i retning av motorveien, men det var ikke kroppsspråket hennes. De sammentrukne tynne leppene hadde elver kommende ut av seg- det eneste beviset man kunne se på at også hun var del av tiden, og dermed maktesløs over noe på samme måte som meg, endelig noe vi hadde til felles. De snakket om ting jeg ikke ville høre om, taust og tett. 

Jeg så på Bart, vugget til søvn av asfaltrullingen. Jeg så på søsteren hans, under en meter fra meg og så lang borte.

"Nei."

"Kjære deg, slutt å surke sånn. Hele nabolaget kan høre deg."

"Nei, det skjer ikke. Nei, nope, glem det."

Hun glodde på det tohjulede middelet som om det kunne sluke henne med sitteputene sine. Hun tviholdt om håndtaket på krykkene som om det kunne redde henne.

Angelica rullet med øynene og formelig dyttet Maria nærmere rullestolen. Hendene hennes var svært sterke for noen som såvidt meg bekjent aldri hadde utført fysisk arbeid. Det tok ganske mye kjekling, og allikevel- opp i stolen fikk hun omsider plassert datteren sin, enda takknemligheten for dette bare ble en rekke stygge blikk.

Angelica føyset høyt. "Trodde du at du skulle få noe nytt? Ikke klag, denne koster en formue å leie. Sitt stille med beina nå, så skal jeg feste fotlappene."

Hun satte seg huket, merkelig elegant for den slanke kjolen hun var ikledd, og skulle til å feste borrelåsene omkring føttene. Maria dyttet henne unna med styrken til et såret dyr. Hun freste. 

"La nå de dumme fotlappene være! Ser det ut som jeg skal falle av?? Nei? Herregud, la meg være."

De vekslet ergelse for hverandre på et mindre høylytt vis etter det, forholdsvis gjennom å se for lenge på hverandre eller å la være. Jeg holdt meg i bakgrunnen og skulle ønske jeg var usynlig. Min eneste redning var å bytte stilling av og til, som å skifte hvilken fot trykket lå på ville skifte hvilket sted trykket i rommet lå. For vi hadde kommet oss inn i huset etter mye om og men. 

På instruks fra sjefen drev Maria og testkjørte rullestolen, akkurat som jeg på instruks fra ingen gjorde ingenting annet enn å se Maria banne over hvor smale korridorene i førsteetasjen var og hvor mye "fucking crap" som lå på gulvet som hun nå ble tvunget til å enten kjøre over eller rundt. Angelica giddet til slutt ikke å høre på flommen av forbannelser, så hun satte for stranden der hun visste hun kunne få gratis sushi fra en eller annen oppmerksomhetssyk mann til datteren hennes hadde brukt opp de figurative batteriene sine. Ikke at noe av dette ble sagt vokalt.

Det siste utbruddet kom fem på seks da Maria skulle rygge inn til kjøkkenet. Ett av hjulene hennes satte seg fast i en av Barts leker så hele kjøkkenet ble forpestet av romvesenblastere og et opptak av Luke Skywalker som begynte forfra på talen sin til Palpatine hver gang hjulet trykket mot leken. Først forsøkte hun å vikle den løs, men tøydukken hadde var nå klemt mot siden av hjulet lengst unna armen hennes og var umulig å nå, uansett hvor mye hun prøvde. 

Jeg så opp fra middagsoppskriften på kjøkkenbenken tidsnok til å se henne slukne. Med et dypt åndedrag som måtte ha tømt lungene hennes la hun hodet bakover så tårene fanget takspottene og farget henne med gult liv. 

"Vet du hva de brukte å kalle mamma? Sånn før tiden altså," sa hun med hese stemmebånd. 

Av vane ristet jeg på hodet før jeg kom på at hun ikke kunne se meg. Det spilte ingen rolle; Maria fortsatte.

Hun snøftet og munnvikene gikk opp i et lite spottende smil. "De kalte henne Madame Sunset. Kan du tro det? "

"Nei, ikke egentlig," innrømmet jeg med følelsen av at vi på et eller annet vis hadde beveget oss ut på veldig dypt vann uten at jeg kunne skjønne hvordan jeg visste det. Det var en grunn til at hun fortalte meg dette, det var bare jeg som var for dum til å fatte hvorfor. 

Madame Sunset. Kanskje det du mente å si var at det var ubeskrivelig frekt av universet å gi moren din et kallenavn når du ikke fikk noen, moren din som skapte deg og skapte deg på andre måter, som lot deg være igjen på kostskole i årevis og nå hadde fått en sønn som allerede som spedbarn var ment til å bli noe annet enn deg. Vi er alle gitt visse kort fra visse overhengende kjempene av gass og stein, men det betyr ikke at vi må være glad for det. Faktisk er jeg ikke glad for noe av lidelsen jeg har blitt påført, for når alt kommer til alt er vi typene som danner oss selv, så ikke noe vesen av mystikk og besvær får feie vekk bradgene og feilene mine. Lidelse er bare lidelse, en strøm uten poeng. 

Jeg tenkte ikke noe av dette mens du satt i rullestolen din og gråt strimer gult lys.


	13. 19 år del 1

"There's been too much suffering, too much of our hearts hardening and drying like corpses."

**\- Sandra Cisneros** _, Woman Hollering Creek; Eyes of Zapata_

Jantoft var overraskende flink til å late som han ikke brynet seg over kombinasjonen av treåringen og en skarp nål. Blikket hans var festet på Barts ville enmannsparade omkring på stuegulvet, men han brøt ikke inn annet enn å sende datteren sin et spørrende uttrykk. Angelica på sin side var veldig flink til å taste raskt og melodiøst på mobilskjermen sin med negler som kunne ha stukket øynene ut på noen uten problemer. Hun så imidlertid opp da Helga kalte navnet hennes på sin moderlige måte. 

Angelica var først tydelig irritert over avbrytelsen, til hun fulgte Helgas henvendelse mot gulvet og de sprengte ballongflakene som lå spredd overalt. Med et klikk slo hun av skjermen og strente ut etter småbarnet. 

"Ikke ødelegg selskapet ditt," sa hun. Bart la sammen budskapet med budskapet av armene som nå kom mot ham og hoppet unna så han sjanglet. Han holdt nålen så langt fra moren han kunne, som ikke var så veldig mye.

"Min! Jeg skal spremme dem! Se," hojet Bart og bøyde seg ned så han kunne stikke hull på en svær, rødspettet ballong. Smellet fikk et par av de nyankomne gjestene til å skvette høyt. I sidesynet mitt var lenestolen synlig og i den syntes jeg å se Maria humre bredt av lillebroren. Hun hadde på en lilla skotsrutet skjorte for anledningen og en 60- tallsinspirert hårbøyle av stoff. Når jeg tittet på skjorten åpnet et lite juv seg i den ellers joviale feststemningen. Hvem hadde trodd at knapper kunne være så vanskelige? Og det var så mange av dem...

Barts høye skingrende hyl tvang meg til å se vekk fra henne. 

Han satt med rumpa plantet til gulvet og hodet i været så han kunne maksimere lungekapasiteten, og dermed skrike høyest mulig. Synderen for dette var Angelica, som (øyensynlig) endelig hadde begynt å skjemmes etter all den negative oppmerksomheten Bart fikk og snappet nålen ut av det lille, men faste grepet hans. Hun forsøkte nå å fortelle ham at kosebamsen hans, Kalle, var et mye bedre alternativ, noe Bart var veldig uenig i. Han skjøv bamsen unna, og da Angelica halvveis ga opp og satte bamsen fremfor ham kastet han den på tvers av stua. 

Jeg hørte den vanlige mumlingen som var Angelicas lave banning, men ingen nærmet seg for å hjelpe til Helga reiste seg fra toseteren og skjøv de andre gjestene mykt unna.

"For Gud skyld," sa hun og løftet smårollingen like lett som bare det. Bart virket så overrasket over besluttsomheten hennes at han sluttet å gråte med et lite kvekk. Øynene hans var store tinntallerkener, bare mørkere da hun begynte å vugge ham rolig fra side til side. Som om dette var alt som han hadde trengt la han det lille hodet sitt inntil bestemoren og sa ikke mer. 

I hjørnet bak Maria rensket Jantoft halsen. Tross at vi hadde møttes ganske ofte var det svært lenge siden jeg hadde hørt ham snakke, så nå lød den grumsete gammelmannstemmen hans ukjent.

"Det er hele tre år han blir, er det ikke, vennen?" sa han. 

Angelica skjøv haken frem. "Hva er det du prøver å si, pappa?"

Han foldet de rynkete hendene sine med en slags ærbødig ærlighet. Det var ikke noe ondt i det han sa. Og det han sa var at barn trenger fedre. Barn trenger noen å se opp til å lære etter. 

I sidesynet mitt så Maria på broren sin, som så på moren sin, som så på faren sin og utbrøt høyt at det var noe jævla piss og også det mest ufeministiske hun noengang hadde hørt ham si. Jantoft senket hodet i det som både kunne være enighet og hans vanlige taushet. Hvilken var ikke så lett å si, men det som var lett å si var at selskapet aldri riktig kom seg etter prøvelsen. 

Noen venner av familien hjalp Helga å servere febrød og pavlovakake, og kaffe med eller uten tre biter sukker i. Selv om det føltes frekt å ikke tilby å hjelpe til, ble jeg sittende. Maria hadde tatt opp samsungen sin og tilsammen lot vi som vi var veldig opptatte av et intervju av Daisy Ridley og John Boyega, noe vi alle hadde avtalt på forhånd.

Mrs. Anderson, en "venninne" av Angelica, glodde ganske stygt på oss der hun gikk med armene fulle av kakefat og -kopper, for hun visste ikke om den hemmelige avtalen. Hun, sammen med alle de andre ufamiliære gjestene, ante ikke at jeg og Angelica hadde brukt ti minutter før de kom på å flytte Maria over i lenestolen. De ante ikke at hun måtte bli sittende der gjennom hele bursdagen- ikke fordi hun ville det, men fordi det var sånn og når alle var gått kom til å bli båret tilbake som en dukke. Maria kunne ikke ha løftet en haug med tallerkener. Maria kunne ikke ha skjenket kaffe. Men fra de uvitendes ståsted så hun sikkert bare ut som enda en ukultivert tenåring der hun satt i lenestolen med føttene godt plantet i gulvet. 

Da gjestene begynte å tynnes ut begynte Barts heftige barnebevegelser å bli sløvere. Med færre gjester var det mindre å holde øynene på og langt mindre støy, så de små øyenlokkene hans hang oftere og oftere. Han satt hallveis under stuebordet. De myke krøllene hans falt over ansiktet hver gang han duppet av som et brunt slør av korketrekkere. Hodet falt litt lavere hver gang.

Ettersom moren hans stod på kjøkkenet i oppvaskmodus tok jeg sjansen på å løfte ham. Tross alderen var han tung. Tung og varm. Jeg holdt ham inntil meg og mimet til Maria om hun ville ha ham. Hun smilte, ristet på hodet. Jeg vugget ham litt i det som endte opp med heller å bli en sakte dans på stuegulvet. Kanskje alle unger var tunge, hva visste jeg? Av prinsipp tok jeg helst ikke imot babyoverrekkelser om det kunne hjelpes. Siden jeg aldri hadde fått noen småsøsken hadde jeg aldri overkommet frykten for å gjøre noe galt. De var veldig klumpete laget og noengang sprellet de, og så var det en redsel for at de skulle se på meg og bare begynne å strigråte. 

Bart gjorde heldigvis ikke det nå. Jeg hadde valgt tidspunktet vel; han var for langt inn i drømmeland til å sette opp noen protester eller samle energien til å skrike på moren sin, men når sant skal sies var jeg ikke sikker på at Bart elsket moren sin som andre barn gjorde. De hadde hatt ham i barnehage i full arbeidstid siden han fylte året, men lettsindigheten hans ble sår for Angelica. Det var ingen sorg når hun droppet ham av og han sprang henne heller ikke imøte når hun hentet ham. Det ble for mye, hadde Maria fortalt meg. Nå passet Helga og Jantoft ham på mandager og torsdager.

'Han er ikke som meg,' hadde Maria sagt da hun fortalte det. Da hun var lita hadde hun klenget seg til Angelicas bein når hun skjønte at arbeidet hennes kalte. Men Bart var spesiell. Jeg kikket ned på det lille fjeset hans klemt imot kragebeinet mitt. Begge øyenlokkene var fast igjen nå. Han pustet sakte inn og ut av en munn med kakesøl i begge munnvikene. Det var tilogmed en flekk på nesa hans.

"Hvordan tror du han kommer til å bli?" spurte Maria, hesere enn vanlig. Jeg sluttet å danse med ham og lot ham heller vugge sakte, sakte ilag med kroppen min. Han så fredelig ut. Tro om voksne noengang kunne se så fredelige ut.

"Nei, jeg vet ikke. Kanskje han blir en brannmann og redder masse liv. Det hadde vært tøft og han ser jo ut som en liten engel. Men det er kanskje best for ham selv om han får en kjedelig jobb som han trives med. Han kunne begynt å jobbe med dyr. Så kunne dere- jeg mener,,,- ha besøkt ham i dyrehagen. Så hadde han sluppet å mase hull i hodet på Angelica om å få se elefantene og så hadde han sluppet å betale inngangspenger."

"Lurt. Jeg tror ikke lillebror liker mennesker noe særlig. De dustete barnehagetantene bruker å mase på at han ikke vil være sosial med de andre ungene, men det trenger han vel ikke. Mennesker suger uansett, så det hadde vært bedre for ham å stryke elefanter hele dagen. Om han får lyst til å snakke med noen så er det tross alt mennesker overalt. Vi er maur på en glasert muffins på et ubevoktet hagebord. Vi ødelegger alt. Han har bedre av å være med dyrene. Jeg tror han finner ut av sosialiseringen. Han er smart nemlig. Ikke at noen hører på meg. Det gidder dere aldri."

"Jeg hører på deg nå?"

Maria løftet øynene fra Bart til meg. Tyngden i det veide meg ned. Jeg ville ikke se på henne mer. 

Hun fortsatte. 

"Du vet, man kan se det på ham av og til at han vet ting vi ikke vet. Han sitter å studerer mammas blader som om han kan lese dem, tyder bildene og greier, sant. Øynene er helt fikserte. Noen ganger bruker han skikkelige vanskelige ord på sparket. Mamma spør hvor han hørte det og han svarer ikke. Betyr ikke at han er dum. Vet du hva?"

Jeg var så overveldet av denne strømmen av åpen kommunikasjon at hodet mitt brukte noen sekunder på å prosessere informasjonen. _Betyr ikke at han er dum. Betyr ikke at han er dum...._ "Em, nei?"

"Vi fikk et brev fra kommunen. Det var før jeg var lenket til det fuckings beistet av en stol. Jeg var å hentet posten alene, sånn som det brukte å være. Bare at det var kommet et brev fra kommunen adressert til mamma. Men jeg hadde mistanker, så jeg rev det opp og leste, sant? Det var en ledig plass i et tilbud for vanskeligstilte foreldre. Fire åringer og oppover sine foreldre. Stod en masse shite om at vi kunne ta kontakt med dem, også kom de til å hente ham for _hjelp_ til neste år. Avlastingsprogram og noe sånt."

Hun rynket nesen i dyp avsky og jeg kunne ikke la være å føle sympati. Uten å være klar over det holdt jeg den lille kroppen tettere inntil meg og i lenestolen smilte Maria beskt. Hånet dryppet av haken hennes.

"Jeg brann det. Brevet. Jeg brann det," sa hun og så på meg med smilet sitt. Det sendte en iling ned ryggraden min. Hva faen skulle jeg liksom svare til det? Hjernen min var helt tom. Alt jeg kunne var å nikke, hadde det ikke vært for at hodet mitt ikke lyktes helt og det bare ble en rykning. I armene mine vred Bart seg ørelitegrann. Så kom jeg på noe.

"Moren din-"

Maria snøftet og himlet med øynene. Vi så mot kjøkkenet der det ikke hadde kommet noen lyder fra på ganske lenge. 

"Hun og barnevogngjengen forlot kjøkkenet for lenge siden. Oppvask betyr vanligvis at hun bærer tallerkenene inn på kjøkkenet og lar dem stå der så jeg kan sette de inn i oppvaskmaskinen, men jeg tror hun gikk så mye på autopilot nå at hun glemte føttene mine. Lol."

"Å.."

"Du vet det er fucked at jeg ikke kan beskytte ham fra henne?"

Jeg giddet ikke engang prøve å tvinge unna tårene som presset seg fram. Maria var der i et øyeblikk, så var hun bare en klump farger. Jeg dyttet Bart over på den ene armen for å gni underøynene, noe som bare gnudde tårene over på brilleglassene, og uvirkeliggjorde absolutt alt. Halsen min ble to størrelser for tynn, og tårene bare kom og kom. Bart fortsatte å sove.

Ovenfor meg satt den sammensatte fargeklumpen aldeles i ro. Faen om jeg vet hva hun tenkte. Avstanden mellom oss var blitt firedimensjonell, for gapet bestod av en gjeng rustne av kroppsdeler; Marias faktiske sykdom, og min kulturs forbud mot åpen sårbarhet; min figurative sykdom. Hun satt, jeg stod, det _var_ fucked på så mange måter. I en ubestemt periode dryppet sykdommene våre ned fra trynene våre til gulvbelegget, noe for Madame Sunset å tørke opp til en senere anledning. Biltrafikken passerte utenfor som et sus og tegn på at utenfor boblen vår fortsatte alt uten nestekjærlighet til tragedien vår.

Jeg holdt på å drukne i det da Maria hostet stillheten vekk. Merkelig nok kunne jeg høre at hånligheten hennes var over selv om jeg var ganske sikker på at hun forsatt gråt. 

"Det er ikke din feil. Du har vært en superduper ekstra storesøster for ham. Hver gang han ser den derre dinosauren brantinosaurus eller hva den nå het-"

"Brontosaurus," innskjøt jeg og byttet arm på Bart igjen siden den ene hadde begynt å miste blodtilførsel. 

"Brontosaurus, ja! Kjempekua!" sa Maria og lirket frem et smil hos meg. Jeg måtte le. 

"Det er noen tonns forskjell," sa jeg med grøtet stemme og forsøkte igjen å tørke brillene med èn arm. "Pluss litt høydeforskjell."

"Littegranne," medga Maria. 

"Og kjempekua levde for mer enn hundre millioner år siden, som er superduperlenge. Og de driver å kjekler nå om den virkelig er en separat dinosaur eller del av noe annet."

"Jeg håper ikke det. Bart bruker å synge det navnet, så de har ikke lov til å endre det nå. Uansett- hver gang han hører det ordet kommer han til å tenke på deg. Det er fint da. Også kan han tenke på meg når han leker med alle romskipene sine. Og forhåpentligvis hiver mamma ikke ut alle greierne mine med en gang-"

"Maria."

"- sånn at jeg faktisk kan fortsette å eksistere i en sånn semistatus en stund til og ikke bare dauer uten å etterlate meg noen spor ever. Ikke at jeg kommer til å bety noe via greierne mine. Ikke at jeg noengang har betydd noe... Ikke at Bart trenger å vite det. Jeg hadde så lyst til å være en kul storesøster for ham. Men hun får viljen sin nå. Ingen kommer til å vite noe som helst om meg og hun kommer til å skaffe meg en sånn kiste som har todelt lokk så ingen trenger å se beina mine, neAT. Å, ikke gråt sånn, du kommer til å vekke ham. Gi ham til meg."

Du kan ikke holde ham. Du holder armene ut mot ham, avventende, for du er vant til å fortelle meg hva jeg kan og ikke kan gjøre, men jeg gir ham ikke over. Det er svarte prikker oppover ribbeina dine og om du tror jeg ikke la merke til dem da jeg kledde deg tar du feil. De pynter deg opp til armhulen, hvor de blir lysere, som en drøss stjerner mot huden din som har sett så mange solfylte sommere. Over kragebeina er de usynlige, for få til å synes, for langt mellomrom mellom hver, men jeg vet at under skinnet florerer det svarte. Jeg kan se det pulsere fra nakken til tå. Svart forbrent kjøtt, ubrukelig, døende, feilsignalisert. 

Jeg kysser Bart på hodet og kjenner magen falle da jeg ser de brune øynene hans se på meg. Jeg danser videre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette skulle egentlig bli et hyggelig kapittel:')


	14. 19 år del 2

"The angels teased me; many times

gathered around me they asked:

'What is pain?'"

**Athan Anagnostopoulos, ** _Maria Nephele: A Poem in Two_

**_Sidney, New South Wales, Australia_ **

Dagen rant over i kveld og deretter natt raskere enn jeg klarte begripe. Plutselig var himmelen utenfor sykehuset svart og gatelyktene som pyntet oppkjørselen stod som fånyttes soldater mot det truende mørket. Det var ingen å se, hverken på parkeringsplassen eller i parken like ved. Kanskje de som skal dø har kommet seg innendørs allerede, det tenkte jeg før jeg klarte kvele tanken. Jeg gyste det av meg og dro frem mobilen. For en gangs skyld dreit jeg i regninga far kom til å få. Jeg fant frem kontaktlista, rullet nedover til jeg så ikonet jeg lette etter. Trykket. Ventet. 

Det ringte åtte ganger før ringetonen sluttet og da den gjorde det lød bare et surr i røret, som om mobilen ble fiklet med. 

"Tante?"

Noen sukket oppgitt. Det var et veldig tanter-sk sukk.

"Sol, det er midt på natten. Du må huske at klokken ikke er den samme overalt," sa hun belærende, men utrolig nok ikke sint. Var det sånn at hun allerede hadde skjønt at noe var galt eller var hun bare grei? Hjernen min jobbet i høygir for å forstå knipen jeg befant meg i og det resulterte i at jeg samtidig var veldig på vakt og veldig, veldig sliten. Jeg fikk ikke noe til å stemme. Det eneste jeg visste var at det var godt å høre mitt eget språk igjen, for fotholdet mitt i denne verdensdelen ble svakere for hver time. Om det hadde vært mulig å hoppe inn i stemmen hennes hadde jeg gjort det. Jeg skulle ha pakket den om meg og blitt der. Fortsatt; jeg måtte også få denne stemningen ut.

"Maria hadde et anfall. Vi er på sykehuset," sa jeg. Maria hadde et anfall. Vi er på sykehuset. Maria hadde et _anfall_. Vi er på _sykehuset_. _Maria hadde et anfall. Vi er på sykehuset. _Det var sant, bare ikke dekkende. Maria hadde et anfall. Vi er på sykehuset og jeg er redd, kunne jeg ha sagt. Maria hadde et anfall og jeg står her alene uten å vite hva jeg burde gjøre. Maria hadde et anfall og de sier det en gang kommer til å nå lungene hennes. Maria hadde et anfall og jeg skulle ønske jeg var hjemme, jeg kunne ønske alt var som det brukte å være og jeg føler meg forjævlig for å tenke det. 

"Vennen da. Huff, gudameg. Stakkars deg. Stakkars lille deg, alene med dette. Er du sikker på at du ikke vil ringe moren eller faren din istedet? Fortelle dem det som skjer?"

Jeg ristet så hardt på hodet at noe i nakken klikket. Så kom jeg på at dette var over telefon og sa nei, at hun ikke måtte gå.

"Neinei, kjære deg, jeg går ingen plasser. Hva har skjedd der nede? Ta det fra starten av, jeg er her for deg."

Og det var hun. Og jeg fortalte. Mot slutten begynte håndleddet mitt å verke etter all mobilholdingen og stemmen min klaget raspende.

"Så det er Angelicas skyld. For hun visste Maria kan få panikk av store mengder og hun lot henne bare sitte der allikevel mens hun gikk og prøvde å få seg et ligg! Hun _visste_ det og hun ga faen! Da ambulansen kom gikk hjertet hennes i hundre. Det er- det er---!"

Tante hysjet meg ømt. 

"Det er ikke Angelicas feil, det kommer ikke til å hjelpe venninnen din å skylde på alle. Hør på deg selv- tror du moren hennes vil at Maria skal dø?"

Jeg rykket til. Øynene mine søkte automatisk bortover gangen jeg var kommet fra mot en rom der døren stod på gløtt. 

"Nei?"

Tante sa noe mer. Døren åpnet seg for fullt og en lege kom ut i sånn fart at den hvite frakken hans blafret. I hendene hans var papirer. Han så på dem mens han gikk ut. Pannen hans var brynet. Hjernen min ble tom.

"Unnskyld?" ba noen. En varm hånd la seg på skuldra mi og ledet meg til rommet legen var kommet ut fra. Så var hånden borte, erstattet av Mrs. Anderson som stod ved Marias seng med armene krysset. Lenket fast til føttene hennes var Bart, som prøvde å bruke henne som klatrestativ for å komme seg opp i sykesengen. Da han så meg slapp han henne momentant. Fra den lille barnemunnen hans kom et: "Søsters venn!"

Han spratt bortover gulvet så fort de korte beina kunne bære ham. Jeg rakk akkurat å ta ham imot når han fikk overvekt og holdt på å falle med ansiktet mot det harde flisgulvet. Han strålte opp mot meg.

"Du kom!" utbrøt han. Det blide fjeset hans fikk smeltet noe av den lammende fremmedfølelsen. Han strakte hendene mot meg i åpen invitasjon. Jeg verket etter å løfte ham, heise ham opp til meg og se på det lille fjeset som utstrålte aksept uansett hva alle andre sa. Hvem kunne si hvor lenge han kom til å være glad i meg før han plukket opp morens betraktninger. Kom hun til å få ham til å avsky meg slik hun hadde fått Maria til å avsky seg selv?

Angående Angelica, nå så jeg henne; hun kom frem fra hjørnet ved døren. Selv i sidesynet mitt så jeg at hun presset munnen sammen av uvilje. Det var et hint og jeg lot som jeg ikke hadde sett Bart strekke seg etter meg. Jeg strøk ham over hodet istedet. 

Mrs. Anderson vendte seg mot Angelica. Fra skulderen dro hun ned en sportsbag fullstappet til bristepunktet. Hun rakte den over og Angelica tok imot.

"Tok meg en stund å finne en skjorte som ikke var skottsrutet. Det lå noen bøker på nattbordet som jeg også tok med," sa hun slepende. Har du ikke fortalte henne? grublet jeg og skottet mot kvinnene. Maria kan ikke holde noe.

Tydeligvis enten brydde eller visste ikke Mrs. Anderson dette, for hun gikk fort videre til å fortelle hvor flink Bart hadde vært da hun hentet ham i barnehagen. Hun fisket frem en leke fra vesken sin, beisje og på størrelse med en fot. 

"Luke!" ropte Bart høyt. Før damen hadde fått samlet seg hadde han sprintet over og nappet den fra hendene hennes. Han klemte den så hardt at den begynte å lage lyd. Det som skulle vært en av de største talene i filmhistorien ble hakkete, hang seg fast og tystnet fullstendig.

Bart stirret på leken sin med øynene vidåpne. For første gang jeg kunne huske så han også direkte på oss i håp om at vi skulle sprette over og fikse den. Men Mrs. Anderson sukket bare og forklarte at den hadde hakket på turen hit også enda hun hadde byttet batteri. Hun prøvde (så vennlig hun kunne, hvor vennlig det var kunne diskuteres) å innynde ideen hos gutten at leken hans nok ikke kom til å snakke igjen fordi den var ødelagt. Bart bare så på henne. Han så på moren sin. Så begynte han å gråte.

"Hva er det dere holder på med?" sa noen svakt. I sengen ble sengetrekket dyttet omkring idet Maria forsøkte å bruke den lille styrken hun hadde til å sette seg opp. Moren hennes skjøv henne ned igjen. Med vante bevegelser fløffet hun til puten. Med hardere hender heiste hun den skrikende sønnen opp i sengen. 

"Få ham til å være stille- det er flere enn oss her," sa hun kort. Sammen med venninnen gikk hun ut for å finne noe å drikke. De lukket døren bak seg, dermed rykket jeg frem. Jeg deiset ned på sykehussengen så Bart et lite sekund ble for opptatt med å se betuttet ut, før han fortsatte å gråte. Maria la hodet mot hans så ansiktene deres ble sløret av hår. Så lavt at det ikke ville kunne høres gjennom veggen nynnet hun en kort melodi. Det måtte være en gammelt Helga hadde sunget for henne da hun var barn, for den fløt trolsk gjennom lufta. For et lite øyeblikk var vi ikke der, kun i en annen virkelighet skapt av eldgamle skoger og magiske vesener. Men det var i riket av antisept og hvitt vi var. Maria kunne nynne til Bart, men det var jeg som måtte trøste ham. 

Det fantes de som visste hvordan man skulle håndtere barn. Jeg var ikke blant dem. Allikevel var det ingen andre der som kunne gjøre det, så jeg hjalp den lille med å ta av jakken og sko, også legge ham inntil Maria. Da jeg dro teppet over ham sov han allerede. 

Maria blunket. 

"Har du tatt kurs i barnehåndtering? Hvem er du og hvor har du gjort av vennen min?" sa hun. De brune øynene hennes lyste mot meg. De pratende leppene var inntørkede. Det så smertefullt ut. Maria så at jeg så og stirret irettesettende på meg. Jeg så på Bart istedet, på hvordan dynen løftet og senket seg i takt med åndedrettet hans. 

"Han har fått diagnosen. Mamma ville ikke at du skulle vite det."

Jeg nikket, latet som jeg visste hva det innebar. Ingenting ga egentlig mening mer og jeg hadde liksom fått teken på å la ting gli forbi. Jeg latet så hardt at bildet fremfor meg av dette verdenshjørnet ble utydelig maling som rant, til jeg endelig var en plass hvor meningsløsheten hadde en annen betydning og betydningen var at det meningsløse kan være oppfyllende. 

Jeg besøkte Henrik. Utenfor blokka der han bodde var kraterstore hull store i bakken. Jeg traff Even utenfor og han sa det var etter krigen og at det kostet for mye å fikse, derfor måtte blokka bare la det være inntil videre. Vi gikk inn, var inne hos Henrik hvor han satte åtte vannflasker på et brett på kjøkkenbordet. Hver og en av dem lyste i ulike krafttak av neongult. 

Da merket jeg hvor tørst jeg var og enda var det noe stanset meg fra å åpne en av de flaskene. Instinktet skrek at det gule ikke var til å kødde med og uansett hadde Henrik bare satt dem frem av høflighet- det var ikke meningen noen faktisk skulle drikke dem. 

Han tok frem en mandarin. Vi snakket om Hjemme. Han snakket om jobben sin og at de hadde fått ny uniform. Den passet ham ikke. Even var gått til kjelleren for å se om han kunne krympe stoffet litt. Jeg nikket og så på vannet. Imens snakket Henrik fortere. Øynene truet med å poppe ut av hodet hans da han lente seg over bordplaten, lang som bare det.

"Sol, er du lei deg?" spurte han dystert.

Det nektet jeg for. Jeg nektet faktisk så hardt at stolen min knakk. Even kom inn med uniformen, nesten på gråten fordi det ikke hadde fungert, den ville ikke krympe, mens kjæresten hans bøyde seg over meg med en stemme som skaket gulvet. 

"Farshan vil ikke at du skulle vite det, men det er hans skyld. Han har vært sånn helt siden ulykken," duret han. 

"Far er ikke her," svarte jeg og kom meg opp. Jeg skrittet mot døren ut av leiligheten, klar over at ryggen min var et enkelt mål, for hvem visste jeg ikke, men det var heller ikke poenget. Da jeg var kommet ut var kraterne borte og landskapet erstattet av lave åser. Helga tok hånden min til å støtte seg på. Det var en sti foran oss, trådd opp av tidens mange turister.

Helga smilte, så sa hun at hun var veldig glad for besøket. Jantoft kunne ikke komme; noen måtte være hjemme og se til katten.

"Hvorfor er dere ikke sammen med oss?" spurte jeg. Helga stusset. Hun dro pusten dypt og pustet den ut i hvite skyer.

"Det er veldig vanskelig å få billetter. Og mannen min har sett så mange dø."

Selv om det var et ærlig svar ble jeg ikke fornøyd. De skulle ha kommet allikevel, tenkte jeg. De skulle ikke latt henne være med moren sin.

Liksom hun hadde lest tankene mine stanset Helga og gestet beroligende med de gamle hendene sine. Hun var mye eldre her enn ellers, men hun smilte også mye mer her, så hvilken rett hadde jeg til å betvile det? Ihvertfall lød hun veldig sikker da hun sa at hun var glad Maria hadde meg. Hun hadde en stokk nå som hun lente seg på. Vi stod ved et skogsbryn.

"Fortalte datteren min at det tok Maria atten timer å fødes? Det er lenge det. Ikke så lenge som andre, men fortsatt- det er lenge," sa hun. "Man kan lure lenge på hvorfor noen ting er som de er, men når det kommer til stykket så spiller det ingen rolle, for vi kommer ikke til å endre noe uendrelig ved å undre på det. Så jeg må forlate deg her. Jeg har et fly jeg må rekke."

Som et farvel løftet hun stokken i været, så bega hun seg inn mellom stammene. Jeg så etter henne og undret allikevel. Over tretoppene syntes jeg å se de mørke konturene av et fly i natten. De lignet pterodaktyl, om pterodktyl hadde hatt selvlysende mage hvor vindusrekkene var. Hva de nå lignet så gjorde de meg iallefall ille til måte, derfor vendte jeg om for å finne tilbake til stien vi hadde tatt. 

Jeg lette lenge. Jeg lette så lenge at natten tittet inn fra alle krokene en skog har. 


	15. 20 år del 1

“Things are not what they once were to me. What a terrible realization.”  
— Anna Kamienska, “In That Great River: A Notebook

** _Sidney, New South Wales, Australia_ **

Dagen hadde startet bra. Dagen startet med en rosa hvelving som strakte seg fra ytterpunktene i vest til fjellpassasjene i øst, og man kunne se det hele fra sykehusvinduet. Det må ha vært et løfte i den fargen, måten den bar seg over hodene våre, strøk øynene våre. Rosa var aldri fargen din og fortsatt kledde den henne for godt der hun lå. Den dekket henne som et laken. Den svømte i rommet også, og under lupen av den forsiktige fargegløden kunne man glemme hvitheten omkring, ripene i jern og stål, den generelle bruktheten på alle møblene fordi de, i likheten med alt annet, ikke var ment for å være, akkurat som oss. 

"Sol?"

Maria snakket stødig, bare lavt. Hun støttet seg så godt på puten hun kunne med den begrensede mobiliteten sin, kikket ut. Pupillene var så store. Hun smilte svakt av noe. 

"I drømmen min var vi hjemme. Men så var vi ikke det allikevel. Vi var hos besteforeldrene mine fordi det var sendt nyhetsvarsel om at havet skulle komme, så folk måtte bære sandsekker til kysten. Det skulle liksom holde vannet unna."

Vi så på hverandre. 

"Hjalp det?" spurte jeg. Maria fnøs høyt og vred seg i sengen. "Selvfølgelig. Lærte du ingenting i naturfag?" sa hun med et fast blikk på den oppslåtte skoleboken på nattbordet hennes. Hun så på avsnittet om de etiske problemstillingene ved bioteknologi. Det var et bilde av en genmodifisert baby på forsiden av kapittelet med noen tankebobler om sykdom, og arv og miljø. Jeg strakte meg fremover og klappet boken igjen så det smalt, lei av det mørke oppsynet hennes. Vi hadde hatt diskusjoner før om hvor treg norsk utdanning var når det gjaldt naturfag, men noe sa at den ampre stemningen ikke kom av noen kulturell forskjell. 

"I det minste lærer vi elevene våre å snakke flere språk og ikke forvente at absolutt alle skal legge seg på knær for de dustete engelske egoene deres," sa jeg. Hvor kom sinnet fra? Jeg kunne ha bedt om unnskyldning eller ihvertfall prøvd å snakke det bort, men jeg lot det være enda da jeg husket at Maria forgudet fransk. Hun hadde aldri fått teken på det, men hva betydde det i grunnen? Spansken min var ikke overdådig. 

Vi hvilte. 

Jeg tok meg selv i å savne deg. Det var en døll type savn, dyp og vidstrakt, så kjent at det tok meg en stund å beslutte at det faktisk var savn heller enn noe annet. Jeg savnet ikke bare deg, men også meg selv og livet jeg en gang hadde hatt. Visse gleder som en gang hadde vært så naturlige hadde blitt spylt vekk som jeg hadde sett Maria gjøre pillene da sykdommen ikke riktig hadde festet, før Angelica tok meg i å kjenne hemmeligheten, og nå var vi andre mennesker enn de vi hadde vært og snart skulle du ikke være det engang. Jeg hadde ikke latt henne skylle vekk piller nå og Maria hatet meg for det. Jeg savnet å være nær uten å måtte gjøre meg fjern. Jeg savnet å ikke måtte ta valg som spiste vekk det forholdet i livet mitt som betød mest for meg. 

Tristheten trakk i kinnene mine før nummenheten som innfant seg på dette stedet kvelte mimikken igjen. Noe var fortsatt levende inni meg kjente jeg, noe lite og ubrukelig- en billedlig mark som lå i hjertekamrene mine og åt på veggene, kun i live så lenge Maria var. Om jeg konsentrerte meg kunne jeg høre den gnafse kjøtt. Blod rant ned kjakene dens. Den hadde små runde tenner i gule rekker, akkurat som hvithaier har. Noe satte seg fast mellom tennene dens. Jeg gyfset lyden og bildet vekk. Lot stillheten fylle meg så godt den kunne istedet.

Lyset gikk over i en blekere nyanse som igjen ble utvasket av skyer på himmelen. På gatene som var synlige fra sykehuset vokste trafikken fra en ødemark til et maurmylder. På fortauskantene slo kebab- og kaffebodene opp lemmene. Eldre menn med stokker opptok fortausstriper til seg selv og små terrier i bånd. Personer som mente de var viktige kom ut av svarte biler på undegrunnsparkeringsplasser og dristet seg til en rask røyk utenfor kontorbygningene før de begynte arbeidsdagen. Ungdommer trappet søvnige opp foran buss- og trikkstopp med øretelefoner stappet på, øynene fortsatt i døs etter netter på mobilen. I smug hadde pappeskebefolkningen allerede vært våken i noen timer, usett. De skulle tilbringe døgnet som edderkopper i et kjøkkenkabinett; nært, uønsket, og bare der om man virkelig lette etter dem, usynlige ellers ved valg. De skulle leve i bobleuniverset noen mennesker falt ned i. Som Maria. Et bobleunivers. 

Maria sukket. Det kunne være fordi hun lå ukomfortabelt og nakken hennes bestandig gjorde vondt nå. Det trengte ikke være på grunn av meg.

"Så hva drømte du om i den komfortable stolen din?" spurte hun.

Jeg drømte om klassekompisene mine. Jeg drømte at jeg satt i kantinen og snakket om hva vi skulle gjøre med livene våre etter vgs, tenkte jeg. Marlene hadde tilogmed vært der. Kveldene hennes gikk til deltidssvakter på kiosken, men det var ikke alt hun ville gjøre med livet sitt. Vi hadde sett på hverandre i drømmen vår, men ikke engang der kom hun bort for å snakke med meg. 

"Nei," svarte jeg flatt.

Det var ikke meningen å sovne. Jeg våknet av smerten den sammenkrøpne stillingen min ga kroppen. Å strekke seg hjalp bare jeg kom meg over den første pinen. Jeg rullet nakken som kjentes hard som bly. Alle lemmene mine var gretne etter all inaktiviteten og hodet forvirret etter de rutineløse dagene. 

Jeg kikket over på sykesengen ved siden av. Den var mariafri. Panikken spredde seg fra nervene mine før jeg kunne rasjonalisere meg selv. Bare da lyden av rennende vann fra badet hørtes lugnet hjerteslagene mine seg en tanke. Hvor ofte tok de ikke henne dit? Og så var jeg forsatt ikke vant til det. Jeg skjemtes litt og bestemte meg for å skritte litt rundt for å løyve bekymringene mine. 

Det tok ikke mange skritt å krysse rommet fra inngangsdøren til vinduet. Faktisk telte jeg femten. Og så bare ti andre veien. Fire fot solskinn på gulvet inn vinduet. Og førtiåtte biler på parkeringsplassen. Jeg ble stående og se på bilene mens jeg lyttet til lydene fra baderommet. De hadde sluttet å la døren stå på gløtt etter at Maria klaget til dem. Det var litt under en uke siden. Man kunne fortsatt høre godt gjennom veggene. Aussiene bygde ikke som nordmenn gjorde, for de hadde ingen kulde å sperre inne, ingen glava brukt. Derfor kunne jeg høre Maria protestere lavt til pleieren. Det dryppet i vann og en kran ble skrudd på og skrudd av. Skrubbing. 

Den eneste gangen jeg hadde forlatt Maria uten å ha bli bedt om det på besøkene mine var da hun først ble lagt inn og de skulle stelle henne. Det var vanlig prosedyre og noe som i utgangspunktet skulle være ufarlig. Men Maria bar seg, vred seg til hun falt, klaget høylytt til klagingen omformet seg til et langtrukkent smerteul som gjennomboret meg til ryggraden og siden ga meg mareritt. De måtte hente Angelica. Angelica måtte vaske Maria selv. Den gangen hadde jeg evakuert ut til parken, fortsatt med ulingen som et ekko i hodet. 

Denne gangen var jeg langt mer immun og det var du og. Selvfølgelig klarte jeg ikke drepe bekymringene mine, jeg visste bare hvordan jeg kunne hoppe rundt dem. For å gjøre det tok jeg opp mobilen og så på varslene som hadde kommet inn. Tidspunktet som skinte hvitt på toppen av dem alle kastet meg litt ut av rytmen min. Det var mye tidligere enn jeg hadde trodd. 05:08. Jeg stusset. Så på bilene utenfor. Det var mennesker der også. Så tilbake på mobilen som om det var den som tok feil. 

Først da jeg lastet inn en nyhetsoppdatering husket jeg at jeg forleden, av en eller annen grunn- sikkert av kjedsomhet- hadde endret klokken fra militærtid til ap og pm. Så det var dag. Jeg bladde gjennom kik- gruppene mine. Noen fuckboys. Jeg blokkerte dem. Tittet litt på tumblrfeeden min til jeg kom på hvor mye 4G som appen slukte.

Line var litt rimeligere. Straks jeg lastet inn appen dunket fire meldinger fra Herman inn. De var alle daterte for noen dager siden og alle var av typen Plis Fortell Hva Som Skjer. Den siste meldingen var adskilling lengre enn de andre på grunn av de klumsete forsøkene hans på å trøste meg. Jeg leste den på nytt for å se om ordene ga litt mer inntrykk den andre gangen, men jeg klarte ikke. For å unngå å være en komplett dritt sendte jeg ham et hjerteikon sammen med en melding om at jeg kunne ringe ham senere med oppdateringer. Like etter jeg sendte det så jeg at meldingen ble sett, og for at jeg skulle slippe mer trykket jeg meg ut av appen. Jeg så på klokken igjen. 05: 12. 

En serie dunk fanget oppmerksomheten min. De to på badet snakket mellom seg i motvillig samarbeid. Uten å vite det sikkert antok jeg at Maria hadde prøvd å gjøre noe på egenhånd og at det ikke hadde gått så vel. Det var ikke en irrasjonell antakelse, i og med at pleieren høynet stemmen ganske mye mer etter det. Noen minutter gikk før døren ble slått opp og en tykk bølge av damp slo innover rommet. Et par bein i sittende stilling dukket opp i dampen, deretter resten av kroppen i rullestolen fulgt av en pleier i hvitt som skjøv Maria frem. Hun stanset for å åpne vinduet. Hun slo det fullstendig opp. 

"Du får lukke det siden," sa hun til meg før hun fikk lagt Maria tilbake i sengen og redd over henne. "Som alltid er vi like utenfor om det er noe. Venninnen din kan hjelpe til om det er noe. Sant?" sa hun uten å vente på svar forsvant hun ut til resten av langtidsavdelingen.

Inne på Marias rom luktet det parfymefri dusjsåpe, latekshansker og sengetrekk vasket på 60 grader uten tøymykner i sikte. Det stod en parfymeflaske på nattbordet, men visstnok hadde Angelica blitt frabedt at vi brukte den fordi det var tilfeller av allergi på avdelingen. Det hendte at Maria bare så på den når hun trodde jeg ikke så. Det var en veldig pen flaske, svulmende på bunnen og innsnevret på toppen i en myk virvel. Den var det mest fargerike i rommet med det klare turkisblå glasset og den mørkere dråpeformede troppen. Flere ganger innbilte jeg meg å kjenne duften som kom innenfra, men sannheten var at jeg ikke ante hva den luktet. Jeg rasjonerte bare at den varme blåfargen måtte bety at parfymen også var varm. Kanskje havaktig. Noe solid og langvarig. 

Sol.

Noe ble sagt et sted like ved. Det gjentok seg. Sol.

Jeg kvapp til. Maria har hodet vendt mot meg. De mørke øyenbrynene lå sammentrykte. Ansiktet var en maske av sunkenhet, ungdommen borte. Det var ingen fasthet der den brukte å være, men det var en hardhet som kjempet seg ut fra innsiden. Den burde ikke ha skremt meg, akkurat som det ikke burde ha skremt meg at Maria var tatt til stell, men det skremte meg allikevel. Uansett hvor usunt de måtte være kunne jeg ikke hjelpe for å føle skyld for uttrykket, som om det på et vis skulle være jeg som hadde skapt dette, som om jeg hadde noen kontroll. Det fikk marken i hjertekamrene til å lade seg i styrke. Jeg kunne føle den vokse.

"Ja?"

"Snu meg." Marken ormet seg gjennom hullene den hadde skapt i organet mitt. Det laget sikkert en slimete lyd, slebrig. "Jeg vil ikke se på deg."

På tross av tårene som fuktet kinnene hennes var hun kald. Munnen bevret litt, kjaken skutt frem, og det var alle tegn på noen sentimentalitet. Hun så ikke ut som jeg følte meg. Hun så tvert imot oppsatt på å ende noe. Jeg knep igjen mens en motbydelig kvalme sirkulerte i gapet mitt, men marken var i meg og i live, og jeg hørte en stemme si:

"Okei."


	16. 20 år del 2

"I'm positive that I'll love you for a very long time."

** _Sidney, New South Wales, Australia_ **

Tyskland lå noen timer bak Down Under, men Herman hadde tatt telefonen de gangene jeg ringte uansett. Forresten hadde jeg slumpet til å ringe både dag og natt, for selv om tantes formaning var selvklart var ikke hodet mitt det, og jeg skjønte aldri hvilken tid på døgnet det var før jeg hørte ham undertrykke et gjesp. Han lyttet til oppdateringen mine enda de var shitty oppdateringer, bare lengre versjoner av det vi allerede visste. Legens uttalelser, morens uttalelser, mine tanker. Jeg ba også om å høre hva som skjedde på hans kant, men Herman levde et ganske normalt liv og var heller ikke supermedelig- selv om han gjorde sitt beste for å være det. Man kan enten prate mye eller man kan det ikke. Hverken av oss var talere.

Jeg hadde vurdert å ringe ham mange ganger denne dagen. Jeg hadde hentet mobilen, dratt opp kontakten hans og stirret på den. Grunnen til alle telefonsamtalene var i opptakt og enda våget jeg ikke fortelle ham det. 

De tok henne av dryppet. Det var sånn jeg visste, enda jeg selvfølgelig hadde visst det en god stund. En pleier hektet av den gjennomsiktige slangen, festet den til det høye stativet posen hang på og trillet den ut av rommet. Jeg så henne gjøre det gjennom øyesprekker såvidt åpne etter en lang våkenatt. Like etter klikket det i metall. En sval bris flommet over meg. Persienne laget noen toner idet de ble trukket opp. Varmt sollys svømte øyeblikkelig inn, fylte oss. Det var en malplassert glede, noe ulovlig som hadde sneket seg inn mens jeg satt ubevoktet, en liten flik nordlending i meg som var vanskelig å kvele under noen omstendigheter, selv disse. 

Det var en mulighet for å knipe øynene igjen og late som jeg kunne slippe, men det hadde jeg ikke våget. Jeg myste rundt. Omgivelsene ble skarpere. Der var et gulv. På gulvet var fotavtrykk belyst av sollyset. Sollyset strakk seg over gulvet, nådde jernsengen inntil veggen og klamret seg til Marias armer. De lå slapt på utsiden av lakenet, lagt pent og prydelig inntil kroppen. Hvordan ville det være å holde Marias hånd? Hvordan ville det være å holde Maria? 

Det var bare å lure, for moren hennes var en hauk over henne og hun fylte hele kanten langs sengen. Ikke et ord hadde blitt vekslet mellom meg og henne siden dagen før da en lege tok Angelica ut for å diskutere det nyligste blodprøveresultatet og hun vendte seg om for å si at hun kom til å bli borte noen minutter og at jeg måtte se til at Maria ikke ble for varm eller for kald. Hun kunne sikkert ha sagt atskillig mer, men så lenge Maria var bevisst kunne hun ikke be meg gå. Derfor satt vi der sammen og svært atskilt, en eldret sommerfugl og meg, eller kanskje jeg også var gammel nå. Jeg kjente meg støl, i leddene som vel som i hodet. 

Bart hadde blitt utplasser til Mrs. Andersons varetekt i litt over en uke nå ettersom moren hans tilbrakte så mye tid på sykehuset. Han og Mrs. Anderson kom ofte på besøk, selv om besøkene vanligvis ikke varte mer enn en time om gangen. Denne gangen hadde hun ikke kjørt ham hjem igjen. Noen pleiere hadde hentet ham for å føre ham til lekehjørnet hvor besøkende og de ansatte dumpet barna sine i farget, klam plast. 

Jeg betraktet Marias åndedrett og måten brystet hevet seg- rykkvis og bare noen milimeter om gangen, og ønsket at noen ville hente meg ut også. Når Maria dro sine siste åndetag var han en plass i et lekeslott. Jeg så det iallefall for meg i et lekeslott. At han stod over alle de andre barne på toppen av en kompleks lekeinnretning komplett med tårn og sklie. Bart stod ved toppen av sklia. Han ventet på noe han ikke helt visste hva var, men som han instinktvis visste manglet. Det var flekker på knærne hans og da han oppdaget dem prøvde han å gni dem bort, også instinktivt. Deretter rettet han seg opp. Han gløttet rundt i rommet, slå slo han blikket ned igjen. Andre barn på hans alder ville ha grått. Men han var ikke som andre barn.

Han grep tak i skligjerdet med lubne, små fingre, huket seg ned og like etter for han nedover i full fart. Det myke gulvet tok ham imot da ingen andre gjorde det. Bart surret rundt litt før han spratt opp igjen. Noen. Det var det som manglet. Det utgjorde en forskjell å bli tatt imot eller ikke av et levende menneske eller i det minste ha noen i nærheten som så når man lekte, eller ikke. For et barn som ingen kjære så på var det som å ikke bli sett i det hele tatt og hvordan vet man at man er i live om man er på egenhånd? Man kunne like gjerne ikke finnes.

De andre barna var riktignok alene også der de slo hverandre med tøydukker, byde legotårn og rev de ned, men etter en viss tid kom noen til å løfte dem opp eller ta dem i hånden, og de kom til å dra hjem. Så ville de nok en gang ha noen som så på dem og var sammen med dem, noen som kunne rettferdiggjøre dem sånn folk trenger å rettferdiggjøres. Hvem skulle være med Bart nå? Hvem skulle virkelig se ham? Et skille på fortid og en raskt innkommende fremtid la seg tungt om de små skuldrene hans.

Plutselig og for første gangen på veldig lenge kjente jeg behovet for å strekke meg og være i bevegelse. Jeg så på Maria. Det var ikke flere tegn til at hun skulle våkne eller sovne inn enn det hadde vært på lenge. Vi var i en strekning av søvn og ånde, uendelig til det endelige kom. Pusten gikk jevnt, men så smal. Det var lett å innbille seg å se den som en sky som steg inn og ut av deg, men innbilningen satte meg ut, og så stod jeg oppreist. Blodet dunket iltert i årene mine, sjokkert over trykkforskjellen. 

Kom Angelica til å...? Men da jeg skottet forskende på henne viste hun ingen tegn til å ha merket oppstandelsen bak henne. Hun hadde øyne bare for Maria. Hendene deres var sammenfiltrede; et par solariumsbrune med lange hvite firkantnegler. Kanten på neglene var sprukket på noen av fingrene. Et par yngre med tykkere stubbefingre, blekere enn vanlig fordi de ikke hadde kunnet nyte noen sommer. Angelica mestret kunsten i å få Marias hender til å se levende ut. Det fikk kvalmen til å stige i meg, eller kanskje det var sjalusi. 

Lårene sydet av inaktivitet under meg. Jeg gned dem så lydløst jeg kunne. Lyttet ut mot korridoren hvor en forbipasserende mann kjeftet på barna sine for å springe fra ham. Kulde og boblende blod møttes i årene mine. _Bart_. Bart alene i lekehjørnet. Bart som lot blikket gli over de andre ungene, men han var annerledes fra dem og det var ingen andre som kunne være sammen med ham. Uten å ville det husket jeg det Maria hadde sagt om at hun brukte å klenge seg til morens bein som liten, noe Bart ikke hadde for vane. Bart som var stor nok til å skjønne at noe ikke var som før, bare ikke stor nok til å skjønne hva. Bart hadde en søster som ble strøket over hendene av moren sin. Angelica som delte ut ømheten sin som om den var et kakestykke og med sine grenser. Angelica som våket over Maria og etterlot et søsken fratrukket og den andre i pluss. Hva ville du ha syntes om dette, Maria? tenkte jeg og vaiet smått. Hva synes du om å-?

Den siste tanken rev jeg vekk så voldsomt at jeg like etter fant meg selv stående i korridoren utenfor rommet. Alt var pinsomt hvitt- veggene, taket, ledlysene installert over hodet mitt, uniformen til pleieren som trillet en mann i en seng forbi. Hodet hans var bandasjert i gulende striper. De svingte rundt et hjørne og var ute av livet mitt.

En telefon ringte fjernt. Lyden av en nyhetssending kunne høres gjennom en åpen dør. Språket det ble presentert på lød fremmed. Jeg hengte meg opp i vokalene som lød som de blødde over i hverandre. Blod. Det rant blod opp fra føttene mine, for raskt for komfort, men det var den eneste måten jeg var levende på. Det var ikke spesielt byrdefullt. 

Jeg kom på at det var meningen jeg skulle en plass. Jeg regnet med at jeg kom til å vite hvor _plassen_ var når jeg kom dit. Jeg vendte om et hjørne, ble stående. 

"Hallo?" spurte jeg. Hva var poenget med å spørre? Det fantes ingen i korridoren, ingen andre enn meg og de blinkende sykehuspærene til selskap. Bildet av deg blinket også, bare i minnet mitt. I enden av korridoren stod det som lignet brusautomat, så jeg antok at det var dit jeg skulle. Det var en liten sak, oppskrapet i kantene og med bulker på siden. I hyllene inni stod kun gamle sorter, tilogmed noen som hadde vært av mainstreammarkedet i tiår. Høyrearmen min var allerede løftet, fingrene innpå glasset for å understreke valgene jeg hadde: Dew. Dew Mint. Spectacular. NoOm. Firefang Ice. Cola. Lysene i automaten fikk metallet i de gamle boksene til å skinne og malte dem alle pene. Lys kunne gjøre alt fint, bortsett fra rommet ditt og det som fantes mellom veggene der. Imens føltes hodet mitt merkelig. 

Det endte meg at fingrene mine valgte en Firefang Ice, blå og rød versjon, utløpsdato for fire år siden. Klikket av åpningsmekanismen ble bråk i den stille korridoren. Jeg skulle ønske jeg var en annen plass. Jeg skulle ønske jeg var en annen plass.

I noen minutter stod jeg der, hodet bøyd bakover med ryggen mot veggen. Slo øynene igjen for å sperre lyset ute. Lyset summet allikevel. Telefonen ringte igjen, kanskje den samme som sist. Hånden min var kald om boksen. Noen subbet inne i rommet jeg stod lent mot. Rullator med person på. Pling fra en heis som åpnet seg og spøy pasienter og leger ut. Hånden min var kald. Maria. Trettheten kunne ha slukket meg på stedet, men jeg helte i meg brusen til innvollene mine var en storm av brusende bobler og sukker, så alene I magesekken at jeg kunne føle det skvulpe.

Da jeg kom tilbake satt Angelica fortsatt i stolen fremfor sengen. Den ene hånden var om Marias og den andre om Marias panne. Hjertet mitt hoppet. 

Maria lå med hodet vendt mot moren sin. Angelica snakket lavt og mykere enn jeg noensinne hadde hørt noen snakke før. Aksenten hennes svann til den bare hang igjen i munnvikene; en bleknet avbildninge av språket som brukte å være. Håret hennes hadde falt ut av knutverket bakpå hodet hennes. Det rant nedover ryggen og skulderbladene, mørkebrunt og kaldt i røttene. 

Angelica strøk Maria med tommelen over tinningen hennes. 

"- så klart jeg ikke skal røre dem. Jeg skal ikke røre noe som helst, vennen," lovet hun. 

Maria senket og hevet hodet i et langsomt nikk. De bleke øyenlokkene hennes gled igjen. Før når hun sov hadde det alltid vært noe anstrengt over henne, men nå kom en stemning over huden hennes. En bølge av ro for over ansiktet hennes og tok med seg all smerten og alt ubehaget. Den skjøv seg med omsorg fra hodet og ned. Under det tynne teppet hevet brystet seg en siste gang og dermed ikke mer. Jeg stod og ventet, kunne ikke tro det. Jeg ventet på et nytt åndedrett, men sekundene gikk og tiden skar seg inn i hjertet mitt med sin motbydelige sannhet, men jeg ville ikke vite det. I en evighet stod jeg fastbundet i fornektelse. Maria kunne ikke dø. Hun kunne ikke etterlate mer her alene for alltid. Maria kunne ikke være borte som om hun aldri hadde levd på dette viset- et øyeblikk her og så ikke. Det gikk ikke. 

Fremfor sengen la Angelica hodet mot datterens kropp. Hun vugget frem og tilbake liksom sorgen hun hadde bært på siden Maria var syk nå var satt fri og i ferd med å bryte henne ned. Et bønn skalv seg ut gjennom leppene hennes, full av pine. Ord uten mening, datterens navn. Det vaklet ut av kjeften hennes som et sørgende orkester av dritt. Den rev sund det siste hinderet for fornektelsen min. For ørene mine kom lyden av min egen strupe som sang ilag med Angelicas. Det lignet aller mest skrik, men det lød ikke mye menneskelig. Jeg følte meg heller ikke menneskelig, kun som et splinter av smerte. 

Det var dèt, Maria. Det var dèt.


	17. samtale

"Hvor er mamma?"

"Hun sa noe om et jobbmøte. Hun skulle være tilbake snart."

"Okei. Hmm."

"...."

",, Jeg tok henne i å lyve i stad. Hørte du det hun sa der ute?"

"Jeg mente ikke å tyvlytte- hun snakket veldig høyt,"

"Jaja, det vet jeg. Hun gjør det når hun klikker."

"...Så?.."

"Hah, du tror for mye om henne hvis du tror hun gidder å fortelle meg noe som helst. Jeg har spurt henne før, men hun vrir seg unna hver gang. Jeg hadde trodd at hun faktisk kom til å gi etter denne gangen fordi - ja, jeg er forkrøplet- men hun ble bare sint."

"Maria, har du lyst til å møte ham?"

".. Jeg tror det. Jeg vil ihvertfall at han skal vite at jeg ligger her."

"- Tror du hun har-"

"- fortalt ham at jeg ligger her? Nei. Nei, det tror jeg ikke. Jeg- jeg vil bare vite om jeg ligner ham. Eller om han angrer på å ikke ha vært her. Jeg lurer på om han vet absolutt noen ting om meg, men jeg tviler på det. Jeg begynner å føle meg litt svimmel igjen. Kan du hente noen?"

"Klart."


	18. 20 år del 3

"Joy and woe are woven fine,

a clothing for the soul divine."

**\- William Blake**, _Auguries of Innocence_

** _Sidney, New South Wales, Australia_ **

Det var ikke noe vits i å henge på sykehuset mer. Ikke bare var det ikke noe vits; med Maria borte var bufferen hennes det også, og Angelica flommet rommet som en vond tsunami. Etter det initiale sjokket og de første timene med hysteri orket jeg ikke høre mer på gråtingen hennes og jeg ville ikke se blikkene hun sendte meg, nå som forstanden så smått begynte å tilbakekalles innimellom sorgutbruddene og hun virket mer var meg enn på dagesvis. 

Jeg holdt meg bare igjen for Barts skyld. Noen hentet ham fra lekestedet for så å føre ham inn til søsteren hans som om han skulle være den neste til å dø- et lite offerbarn. I sekundet han tøflet inn med de store brune øynene smalt hjertet mitt i hop. Dette var slutten på livet som hadde vært. Jeg kom aldri mer til å være liksom-storesøster for ham mer. For en siste gang var jeg ' søsters venn'. 

Jeg vinket til ham, og han vinket sakte tilbake. Så slo han over til den ventende familien sin, den døde og den levende, og klatret opp i den grusomme jernsengen. Der ble han til jeg forlot dem. 

Huden min var nummen. På vei bortover sykehuskorridorene gned jeg hendene mot hverandre, men de kjentes ikke ut som mine egne. Igjen kom en lyst til å gråte mot det grelle lyset over meg, men ingenting hadde liksom noe å gjøre med meg. Det var som om jeg hadde lagt meg selv på den dødes panne, eller kanskje jeg hadde gitt av meg selv hele tiden mens jeg hadde kjent henne, og nå som hun var borte var deler av meg også det.

Føttene mine lystret ikke mer. Jeg ble stående og dure. Jeg vet ikke hvor lenge jeg stod der, bare at det omsider kom noen som hjalp meg finne veien ut. På plattingen utenfor inngangen stod jeg undrende. Der ute styret verden uforstyrret på. Biler kom og forlot parkeringsplassen ved min side. Parken var full av liv. Maria var allerede glemt. Maria hadde forlatt meg. Hun hadde føkka av til en plass mye bedre enn dette og etterlatt meg i all dritten, alene. 

Det gikk fly til Gardemoen og derfra fly til Evenes hvor en flybuss ventet utenfor inngangen. Det var natt og så lyst at det skar i øynene når man prøvde å sove. Jeg krøp inn uten selskap av noen andre. Sen sesong, kalte bussjåføren det og ga meg vekslepengene. "Til neste år tar vi ikke kontanter." Jeg nikket og dro sekken min etter meg til et vindussete på venstresiden av bussen. Slapp den ned på setet ved siden av meg. Jeg vurderte å la være å ta på setebelte. Jeg vurderte også å høre på musikk. Det jeg endte meg var å stirre ut vinduet for å se oss rulle ut av flyplassen, se bensinstasjonen passere oss og skogen overta. Jeg så på trærne som suste forbi. De var røde av lyset fra solen som holdt på å reise seg over fjellene. Når vi kom lenger frem på veggfjellet regnet jeg med å se solen også. Jeg så og så, og følelsen av hjemkomst meldte seg ikke, ikke engang da vi svingte inn på stoppestedet ved kirkegården i Håkvik og jeg kløv av. 

Luften var kjøligere i Norge. Noen beskjedne solstråler traff ryggen min der jeg gikk innover i bebyggelsen, mitt lille tettsted. Luften var kjøligere, men det kom til å bli varmt om himmelen holdt seg så åpen. Bare ikke Sidney- varmt. 

Jeg svingte inn på gårdsplassen fremfor huset, stod en stund. Da jeg fortsatte skled skosålene mine over grusen. Den avflekkede malingen på rekkverdet virket både kjent og ukjent på samme tid. Jeg låste meg inn og sa ingen ting. 

Nord- Norge slo hodet i taket under hetebølgen. Familien oppholdte seg mer i kjelleren enn ovenpå. Høsten ble også het. Varme kvelder var urimelig for oss. Mor lot altandøren så åpen. En horisont tikket inn. Naboungen fikk en basketball i bursdagsgave. Jeg kunne høre ham sprette den i gulvet mens jeg karantenesatte meg selv under summingen av møll som fløy mot vinduet. 

Nummenheten som hadde skygget meg hadde begynt å svinne hen. Den ble erstattet av et overveldende sinne. Så sint jeg var. Og så lei meg. Jeg undertrykte så mye som mulig under dunkingen fra basketballen. Vi dunket inn i oktober 2016. 

Når det kom til stykket ble det far som strippet meg av å- bli- syntes- synd- på. 

"Hva tror du skal skje ved å sture hjemme slik hver dag og natt? Hvordan tror du dette skal hjelpe på noe som helst? Mens du surkler her hjemme blir du eldre. Du våger ikke kaste bort mulighetene du er gitt for dette," var omtrent det han sa en kveld han atter en gang stod for oppvasken etter at vaskemaskinen vår streiket. I tilfelle prekenen hans ikke skulle holde tok han til å vifte undestrekende med kjøkkenhåndkleet. Det så ikke ut til å holde. Han viftet hardere så albuen hans dyppet nedi oppvaskvannet, og sølte såpevann utover kjøkkengulvet og buksene hans.

"Vet du hva," sa han, nå rød i ansiktet, " fra og med i morgen skal du ta opp fagene dine igjen. Du skal være med vennene dine. Du skal gjøre _noe_, ellers er du ikke velkommen hjem med det triste oppsynet ditt. Jeg og moren din skal også ha et liv."

Chill, hadde jeg lyst til å si og lot være. Jeg hater å være her like mye som dere hater å ha meg her, ville jeg si og lot være. Jeg hater at alt bare forsetter slik jeg hater at dere fortsetter og jeg skulle gjerne ha gjort en handel med Gud for å bytte dere mot henne. Jeg vil ikke dra tilbake til skolen og folk som ser på meg, jeg vil droppe ut og kaste bort stipendet jeg fikk sammen med bøkene som bare forteller meg dritt. Jeg hater å være her. Jeg hater at jeg blir ingenting.

Det jeg sa, var: "Ro deg. Jeg drar for å besøke Herman i morgen. Dere slipper å se meg."

Med det sagt spant jeg til rommet mitt for å pakke. Egentlig fantes det ingen plan om å besøke Herman- faktisk hadde jeg ikke lyst til å møte noe menneske i det hele tatt, men det var en fin måte å bli kvitt foreldrene mine for en stund. Når alt kom til alt måtte jeg ikke møte Herman heller, det holdt å dra. Vel fremme kunne jeg bare henge i gatene som et spøkelse uten å snakke med noen. Føkk far. Og føkk Maria. Og føkk meg.

Jeg fant noen ledige billetter og pakket en nesten tom koffert. Da kvelden kom var det umulig å få sove. 

** _\---, Hesse, Tyskland_ **

Byen var sliten. Bygningene kneiste stålgrå mot en trett himmel. Det var kaldt nok til å gå med skjerf, ihvertfall for lokalbefolkningen. Noen av dem var allerede ikledd votter og hue. De strente overalt. De strømmet ut av pøbber med to dl igjen i glassflasker eller med fem liters handleposer ut av matmarkedene. Et par av dem bar også paraplyer. Ingen så på meg.

Været slo om, og snart plasket regnet ned for å væte jakker og asfalt. Noen brynte seg og andre igjen så ikke ut til å heftes noe mer. Fra åpne dører i serveringslokalene hørtes tv- kommentatorer og jubelrop, høye sukk og lavmælt prat. Statiske forventninger ladet av tv- skjermer pirret byluften og ble sperret inne av de lave skyene. Det var en viktig kamp av noe slag.

Sansene mine tok det inn, selv om hjernen raskt hev det unna. Fotball var ikke grunnen til ankomsten min. Men hvorfor hadde jeg egentlig kommet? Jeg undret over de merkelige valgene mine. I stil med resten av livet mitt de siste årene fløt valgene utover kantene. Det kunne ha plaget meg, hadde det ikke vært for at følelsene mine så ut til å være oppbrukte.

Noen tok meg på skulderen. 

"Du her? Nå? Hvor herlig det er å se deg," sa en kjent røst. Jeg koblet parfymen i den regntunge luften lenge før jeg koblet ansiktet, så lenge siden det måtte være, om det da ikke bare føltes sånn.

Helga klemte meg uten å nøle og jeg oppdaget at jeg klemte henne tilbake, og skjemtes litt over det. Som om jeg fikk lov til å bety noe for henne eller ha krav på en plass i livet hennes. Hva om jeg kunne ha hatt det? Da vi slapp hverandre var det ingenting jeg ønsket mer, men det var ikke min plass. Jeg lente en hånd på kofferten. Helga fikk øye på den og det gamle fjeset ble overrasket. 

"Skal du bli lenge?" spurte hun. Uten å tenke meg om svarte jeg ei uke, enda jeg ikke ikke hadde bestemt meg. Jeg angret ikke på å lyve, for løgnen myknet noe i den lille damen. En gang hadde Helga vært veldig pen- det lå tydelig i den vide munnen og de tunge øyenvippene. På et sett var hun enda pen, bare voktet. Jeg hadde kjent en annen med like voktet holdning, ei som alltid hadde vært mer inne i seg selv uansett hvor glad hun virket, klar til å forsvare seg. Det stakk i brystet.

Helga tok tak i håndtaket på kofferten før jeg fikk snurten av det. Like lett som noen tyveåring trillet hun den til nærmeste drosjestopp. "Kom hjem med meg, du. Vi skal ha pølser og potetmos til middag. Jantoft vil bli så glad for å se deg."

Det lå en hard flate i ytringen hennes som ikke var til å komme fra, et hvis/om flytende på overflaten av setningene og et helt hav av noe unevnelig tungt under. Jeg takket henne som om jeg ikke hadde latt merke til det. Et kvarter etter var vi plassert i en drosje (som Helga insisterte på å betale fullstendig ut av egen lomme) og ett kvarter etter det igjen ble vi sluppet av foran den store falskhistorie rekonstruksjonen av et klassisk tysk hus, hvitmalt med mørkt bindingsverk utenpå de øvre etasjene. Så enn imponerende huset var kom jeg på at Maria alltid hadde ledd av det. Bestefaren hennes hadde nemlig bygd det selv og selv om det ikke vistes fra utsiden var nesten ingenting i vater.

"Ikke bli sint nå, men jeg sendte en melding til en gammel venn av deg," sa Helga og hjalp meg med å bringe kofferten inn. Jeg fant ikke noe å svare til det, så jeg lot være til jeg kom på at det ble frekt. Jeg sendte henne det mest åpne ansiktsuttrykket jeg klarte samle for å vise at jeg lyttet. Helga så på meg og senket hodet. I det sekundet lignet hun ektemannen sin i væremåte.

"Det hadde blitt så stille med bare oss tre tenkte jeg. Og Jantoft er tross alt ikke den mest snakkesalige. Og så har du jo ikke sett Herman på en stund, eller hva? Jantoft har sikkert hentet ham til nå. Det blir så hyggelig å ha dere her."

Det ble ikke tid til å grue seg. Ganske riktig, straks jeg kom innenfor dørterskelen merket jeg en ekstra tilstedeværelse i form av en velkjent brun jakke i gangen og et par gigantiske basketballsko med hull i stoffet. Fra stuen lød to stemmer i en dagligdags samtale. Da jeg tredde inn døde samtalen hen. Like etter kom Jantoft for å hilse. Aldri før hadde han sett så gammel ut, men nå bevegde hans seg knirkende. Han forsøkte seg på et smil, men munnvikene var ufrivillige og det ble et stivt grin. Klemmen hans var mye lettere enn konens.

"Så her er du," sa han og slapp meg raskt. "Uten å si ifra. En telefon hadde vært bra."

Helga hysjet på ham og dyttet kofferten inn forbi meg. Jantoft så litt på den. "Vel, kom inn da," avsluttet han og ledet meg inn i stua. Der, i en stygg plysjsofa fra 1973, satt den såkalte gamle vennen min. Han reiste seg øyeblikkelig idet jeg kom inn. Øynene hans fyltes av noe sårt og jeg måtte motstå fristelsen til å snu på stedet og gå. Jeg kjempet for å bli stående. 

"Hva skjer med de høflige mannerene? Det er ikke likt deg å være så stiv," prøvde jeg. Spøken var velment, men uten den levende velviljen lød den hul. Herman så ikke ut til å finne det morsomt. Han sa bare at det var godt å se meg igjen. Med det satte vi oss, han i den forferdelige sofaen, jeg i mitt vante sete ved siden av Marias gyngestol. Maria...

"Det er vel ikke no' vits i å spørre hvordan du har det," konstaterte Herman tørt. Blikket hans sveipet over meg. Jeg lurte på hva han så i meg, men bestemte meg for at jeg ikke ville vite det. Herman utdypet det allikevel.

"Du ser forjævlig ut, kompis," sa han. 

"Du ser dradd ut," svarte jeg, irritert over at jeg måtte være her og høre på ham. Jeg hadde omtrent like mye lyst til å sette ham på plass som å løpe min vei. "Har du engang barbert deg siden bisettelsen?"

Da slo sårbarheten hans over til sinne. Kinnene hans flekket rødt. "Føkk deg! Føkk deg, du vet godt-! Gå og ta deg en bolle ass. Sap med at du ikke har sagt noe?? Jeg har sendt deg sikkert hundre meldinger, jeg har prøvd å ringe deg i evigheter. Du kunne ha sagt _noe_. Hva faen er det som skjer?"

Det sved å høre ham såret. Dessuten var alt han sa sant. 

Jeg kikket ut stuevinduet og latet som ørene mine var døve mens et trykk bygde seg opp bak øynene mine. Herman fortsatte uansett. Jeg skulle ønske han kunne drite i det.

"Er vi liksom ikke venner mer? Var hun den eneste grunnen til at vi hang ilag? Vel, føkk deg, det sårer meg faktisk at du ikke sjekker opp på meg av og til, og at du tror det bare handler om deg og at du er den eneste som har det vondt. Det skal du bare gi faen i, asså! Jeg bryr meg og det er akkurat som om du også er død. Lite kult!"

Skam vellet opp som tårer og jeg så bare en menneskefarget klump i grønne klær der Herman skulle ha vært. Verden tok til å vibrere og alt var fryktelig nært og truende. I brystkassen min slo hjertet tunge slag som pumpet adrenalingift til sansene mine. Halsen ble tørr, så selv da jeg forsøkte å samle meg kom bare et hikst ut. Jeg ville forklare ham hvordan alt hang sammen om jeg bare hadde visst det. Jeg ville rette opp det gale jeg hadde gjort, men jeg kunne ikke formulere tankene mine til noe vettugt. Derfor så jeg bare mot ham mens jeg ristet.

I mellom tårestrimlene kom et øyeblikks klarhet og viste en like gråtende Herman foran meg. Munnen hans var fortrukket, kinnene våte. Han prøvde å stryke det vekk med ermet på hettegenseren.

"Jeg savner henne også, du aner ikke."

Så rå han lød, liksom noen hadde skrellet ham for noen lag. Det rare var at stemmen min lød like fæl da jeg omsider snakket.

"Husker du da jeg og Maria skulle barbere deg? Og du så helt syk ut? Hun glemte halsen din. Så du fikk alle de flekkene av skjegg."

Da sprakk anspentheten hans og han lo. Jeg lo sammen med ham. Det var en patetisk latter av typen bare de dypt ulykkelige kan lage og synet av oss må ha vært fortvilende, for da Helga kom inn fra kjøkkenet med småkaker gløttet hun på de våte kinnene våre og de røde ansiktene. Hun hadde takt nok til å ikke nevne det høyt, men hun svant fort ut igjen.

Det var vel slik vi var nå. Det var bare slik det var. 


	19. 20 år del 3

“I am learning more than you could ever imagine. I am learning what I am not.”  
\- **Anne Sexton**, i et brev til W. D Snodgrass

Nummeret Helga hadde gitt meg brann i lommen min. Det var bare å krysse fingrene for at jeg ikke kom til å måtte bruke det igjen. Opplegget var merkelig nok allerede og det samme var meldingene vi hadde utvekslet. I grunnen hadde jeg ikke trodd han ville gå med på møtet. Der hadde jeg tydeligvis tatt feil.

Ved havnepromenaden stod bare en person passende søket mitt. Jeg så ham fra lang avstand selv om han ikke så meg. Han var iøyenfallende med den svarte kontordressen og den plagede holdningen. Han lente seg på tungt på rekkverket som skilte ham fra fallet til det brusende havet at det neste så ut som han holdt på å smelte. Hvem andre kunne det være? Trekket av munnen og kinnbeina var det samme.

Jeg saknet farten til gangen nesten ble et stopp. Jeg skulle ikke ha gjort det, for den brå bevegelsen tiltrakk meg mer oppmerksomhet enn de andre forbipasserende og blikket hans traff meg. Med en veik usikkerhet løftet han hånden i respons og jeg hadde fortsatt en sjanse til å bare late som da, snu og være en annen plass. Ikke desto mindre løftet hånden min seg tilbake, og ved det rettet han seg målbundet opp og jeg så ham komme nærmere, og følte meg gjøre det samme. 

Det jeg så var en mann i sine sene 40- år, vant med rutinene sine og arbeidet han gjorde, mindre vant med å møte fremmede på denne måten som etterlot alle parter sårbare og kleine. Ingen i sitt rette sinn ville vært komfortable, så at han ikke var det beroliget meg en anelse. Det gjorde også måten han strøk seg over nakken med håndbaken, som et nervøst tick, for noe i meg likte at han følte uro. Jeg ville vite at han også led, slik vi hadde lidd, slik hun hadde dødd.

Vel fremme strakte jeg frem hånden automatisk og uten å tenke meg om, for hvem visste om det var passende. Ingen skolegang hadde forberedt meg på dette, selv om skolen i grunnen ikke hadde forberedt meg på noe som helst.

Han tok hånden min fast og varmt. Når han kom så nært kunne jeg se teksturen av huden hans, hvor bekymringer og aldring og sol hadde splittet seg inn i pannen og om munnen, små arr etter hendelser for årevis siden, en antydning til skjeggstubber i svart. Det som forundret meg var at øynene ikke var brune. Hvorfor hadde jeg forventet det? Hadde jeg brukt for mye tid sammen meg Maria og moren hennes, sønnen hennes òg. Det jeg så på var blått, lysende og fulle av bekymringer.

Jeg slapp ham raskt da jeg kom på at å se noen i øynene også innebærer at de oppfatter en selv og jeg var aldri i humør til å bli kjent.

Han oppfattet det og trakk seg unna. Jeg rakk ikke å skjemmes over stillheten jeg skapte før han gikk rett på. Stemmen hans var ubemerkelseverdig, forholdsvis lavmælt, stødig. Det var aksenten hans som tippet meg overende. Den krenget seg malplassert i den tyske lufta og minnet meg om min egen.

"Arnold Beck Downer. Du må være Sol Aamundsen." Ettertrykk på etternavnet mitt som om han hadde øvd seg på å uttale det. Det lød fortsatt som oppkast mellom jerngitter. Når det var sagt satte pris jeg på forsøket. Det var mye mer enn Angelica noengang hadde gitt kraft til, ikke at det skulle så mye til, for hun hadde bedt meg stave det og deretter snurpet munnen og sagt det lød som babymøl. 

Jeg nikket, hvem ellers skulle jeg være? Han nikket tilbake simultant, så i bakken og trakk et dypt pust så lydløst som han kunne. Skulle jeg synes synd på ham? Jeg følte ingenting om ikke bare en anelse likevekt lagt til noe tidligere ujevnt. Jeg la merke til at det glimtet i hånden han strøk gjennom det mørke håret. Gull.

Han inntok seg selv igjen, og med en normalitet som var prisverdig for øyeblikket gestet han til en kaffebod like i nærheten og spurte om jeg ville ha noe. 

"Æh, okei," hørte jeg min egen stemme svare. Vi satte dithen. Han kjøpte seg en vanlig svart kaffe, betalte for min, lot selgeren beholde vekslepengene. Jeg tok det samme som ham. Nippet til den glohete drikken fra pappkoppen da jeg fikk den. Arnold så litt på meg. Sollyset traff hånden hans og fikk ringen til å skinne. Jeg gjorde mitt beste for å ikke tenke på det, nippet igjen.

"Drikker du kaffe?"

Jeg stanset i handlingen. "Em, ja?"  
Han så litt til og nikket igjen. Et smil så lite at det like gjerne kunne være innbilning smøg seg over ansiktet hans og var like etter blåst bort.

"Jeg hadde bare ikke trodd det; du er så ung. Aussiene drikker som regel ikke svart. Ikke at du er aussie, det fortalte Helga meg."

Helga. Jeg ønsket ikke være fornærmet over bruken av fornavn både for min egen skyld og fordi det var en absurd egenhet. Jeg lyktes ikke helt, for stemmen min fikk et kaldt belegg i underkanten. Jeg ville ikke tenke på komplikasjonene som var Helgas kontakt med denne mannen uten Marias vitende, ikke engang når hun døde. 

"Nei, jeg er norsk. Du er heller ikke fra Australia."

"Nei, nei, jeg er født i Hong Kong. Siden har jeg dratt på handelsreiser etter jeg ble ferdig med skolen. Det- det var sånn jeg møtte Angelica, en gang for lenge siden," innrømmet han. Ubehag skjøt opp i kroppen og fikk fingrene hans til å knyte seg tettere om pappkoppen enn strengt tatt nødvendig.

Jeg så for meg denne mannen plantet inn blant minnene mine i undring om tilstedeværelsen hans hadde kunnet utgjøre en forskjell når alt kom til alt. Arnold Downer i dressen sin blant Angelicas venninner i bursdagen der ingen stivpyntethet kunne beskytte fra den absolutte sannhet som var kjemi i bein. Arnold Downer på sykehuset hvor lysene absorberte all varme og mening ut av de slitne menneskene under. Jeg så ham stå ved siden av meg ved Angelica, lurte på om det hadde nyttet. Marias ansikt var der og i stedet for å dø så hun opp på oss. Jeg,,

Et velkjent trykk begynte å svi bak øyenhulene mine. Jeg bet det i meg så hardt jeg kunne, allikevel ble bildet av henne i sengen bare sterkere. Før jeg klarte å hamre igjen det blødende såret inni meg tok det til å blø gjennom øynene. Jeg forbannet meg selv.

Arnold brynet pannen. Han gjorde som om han skulle røre ved meg, så ombestemte han seg på veien og spurte isteden om jeg hadde det bra. Jeg forsikret ham om at jeg hadde det greit mens tårene rant. 

"Du kan snakke til meg, Sol. Jeg har egne barn, jeg har hørt det meste."

Jeg stotret ut et svar. "Jeg bryr meg ikke. Jeg bryr meg bare om Maria." 

Gjennom tårene så jeg han kverves i skyld. De blå flikene over kinnene hans nektet å møte mine og svømte heller mot asfalten som om smerten min kunne avses. Det tente et raseri jeg lenge hadde ønsket å forkulle noen med og det fikk bli ham siden han stod der nå så representativt.

"Jeg tok meg av henne. Jeg var sammen med henne til de la henne inn på sykehuset. Jeg sov i den jævla stolen i uker tilsammen for å være sammen med henne så hun ikke skulle føle seg alene, fordi jeg tenkte hun ville ha gjort det samme for meg, og fordi jeg ville ha gjort det uansett fordi jeg bryr meg og aldri kunne ha latt være. Jeg følte meg døende mens jeg var der. Vet du hvordan det er å ikke kunne gjøre noen ting for å hjelpe? Jeg måtte bare sitte der mens hun tørket inn, dag for dag. Du aner ikke hvordan hun oppførte seg etter innleggelsen, jeg-,"

Raseriet mitt druknet i Maria og tingene hun hadde sagt. Jeg burde ikke ha kommet, hvordan kunne jeg engang vite at Maria ville ha ønsket det? Hun ønsket ikke engang meg på slutten, jeg var uønsket. Nå visste jeg ikke hva jeg skulle føle, annet enn noe svart, guggete noe som vred seg grisk i hjertet mitt.

Helt siden hun gikk bort hadde jeg nektet å fordøye dødsøyeblikket hennes. Maria i sengen. Angelica på stolen. Siden Angelica som så på meg, hun bare så på meg. Angelica omformet meg alltid til noe annet enn en person. Fortsatt kjente jeg en stor motstand til å røre ved traumet, så jeg gjorde mitt beste for å undertrykke det, og ikke desto mindre stod det allikevel klart for meg at jeg, etter alt dette; etter denne familien, ikke følte meg menneskelig. Disse opplevelsene hadde skrapt vekk menneskeligheten min, min person, til jeg bare kunne føle meg vemmelig så det eneste jeg så i speilet var en u-person, og ettersom ingen noensinne gjorde noe for å motbevise dette lot inntrykket ligge og vokse til jeg her ble redd de hadde rett. Jeg hadde lyst til å svelge meg selv, som Maria hadde svelget kjærligheten sin til meg da hun ble innlagt. Jeg gjorde mitt absolutte beste på å ikke vise hvor mye pine det skapte og dermed opprettholde et lite grann verdighet.

Det var vanskelig når jeg ikke klarte å stoppe å grine og når Arnold stod der med det skyldbevisste og hensynsfulle blikket sitt. 

"Helga fortalte meg om alt du har gjort. Du har virkelig gjort mye mer enn noen kunne ha krevet av deg. Jeg er lei meg. Så utrolig lei meg." 

Det gledet meg å høre at stemmen hans falt i volum. Det gledet meg _ikke _at han fortsatte å se på meg slik, som om jeg var et skadet dyr eller et lite barn som hadde kommet i ulykke. Noe av dette var tross alt hans feil fordi han ikke hadde giddet å innfinne seg til å hjelpe. Det sa jeg også. Jeg så munnen hans dirre. Han tygde på leppen sin liksom det kunne stenge det vonde på innsiden fra å lekke ut.

Endelig skuttet han seg og så ned i bakken igjen. De svartkledde skuldrene huket seg.

"Det er... Det er ingenting jeg egentlig kan si. Jeg er virkelig så lei meg. Det- det dreper meg at jeg ikke gjorde noe for henne. Jeg kan ikke, jeg kan ikke-, jeg tror ikke det hadde vært det beste om jeg bare dukket opp helt på slutten der sånn ut av det blå. Jeg tror ikke det."

Jeg hikstet indignert. "Du tror ikke det? Hun spurte etter deg," sa jeg.

Øynene hans videt seg ut og han åpnet munnen for å si noe, deretter bet han seg hardere i leppa og så vekk. Hånden hans strammet seg enda en gang om koppen. Begeret bulte innover av presset. Han snakket uten å se på meg.

"Jeg var ikke klar. Jeg var ikke klar til å bli pappa."

"Hun var ikke klar for å dø."

Enda en gang nikket han, så kraftig at det ble en rykning som dro på hele kroppen. Ansiktet vendte seg opp mot meg og vek ikke unna da vi møtte blikk. Han snufset og tørket noe raskt fra øyenkroken.

"Så klart ikke," vedga han og stirret på bølgene ute på havet. Vi stod fastfrosset med hodene vendt mot de hvite skumtoppene. Til slutt måtte jeg spørre.

"Hva sa Helga?"

Spørsmålet dro ham sakte tilbake til samtalen. Han veide stavelsene. 

"Hun sa hun var veldig takknemlig for deg. Hun sa også at, at _hun_ også hadde vært det om det ikke var for... ja."

"Å."

Bølgene skvulpet.

"Jeg kommer bare til å si noe og du trenger ikke å ta det til deg om du ikke vil, for det er ikke egentlig på min plass å si det. Jeg vil bare beklage måten Angelica har behandlet deg på. Jeg er så lei meg for det. Og, ikke at det betyr noe eller at du trenger det, men jeg har ikke samme meninger som henne. Jeg tenker ikke slik."

"Nei," svarte jeg hest. "Det er ikke din plass å si det. Allikevel..."

"Ja?"

"Om jeg ville- så?"

"Hadde det vært greit for meg. Jeg lover deg at jeg bare ville henne vel, at hun skulle ha det bra."

Vi stod en stund og så på vannet. Det var sikkert mye søppel på bunnen fra århundrer med menneskelig påvirkning, enda det vistes ikke på den pene, blå overflaten. Arnold sa jeg kunne tekste ham om jeg trengte noe. Det hørtes ut som han mente det. 

Det gamle paret bar avskjeden tungt. I over en uke hadde jeg vært gjest hos dem, sovet i huset deres på rommet som etter meg igjen kom til å bli vert for bare støv. Da jeg hadde slått døren igjen så tok jeg et siste blikk innover. I sollyset som falt inn kunne man se støvflak lande mykt på sengen. Jeg stengte støvet inne sammen med en innbilning av en viss person på sengen med håret i en fargefull caps dratt bakover og leppestift malt på leppene som kruset seg i et ertende smil. Ingen.

Nå stod vi like innenfor inngangen til flyplassen. Jantoft så på de andre reisende imens Helga klemte meg til ribbeina gjorde vondt. Hun videt ut taket litt uten å slippe meg helt.

"Nå våger du ikke å glemme oss. Uansett hva som skjer. Vi er her, vi og rommet hennes." Hun smilte med bare litt vemod i bremmen av øynene. Kråketærne som sprang ut fra øyenkrokene var rødkantede og hovne. Nøyaktig når jeg hadde tilvendt meg triste miner var ikke godt å si, uansett var det iallefall ikke like mye til plage som det en gang hadde vært, liksom bare èn følelse blant mange og dessuten så uvirkelig at det ikke berørte meg så mye som det burde ha gjort. En dag ville blikk som disse igjen få betydning for meg.

"Vel," nølte Jantoft bak konen sin. "Du vet hvor du finner oss." Med det sagt snudde han seg om, selvunnskyldt fra noen videre samtale. For noen år siden hadde passiviteten hans såret meg fordi man kunne tro det belaget på egne mangler når det var bare måten han var. Stillheten hans var ikke akkurat en dyd, men det var heller ikke egenheten min. For første gang tenkte jeg virkelig over hvordan han måtte ha det der han bodde blant fotografier og lapper på kjøleskapet med gamle dikt Maria hadde laget. Jeg tenkte på hvordan det var å gå gjennom loftsetasjen hvor badet var når det alltid kom til å være en dør i sidesynet internt merket sorg.

Hendte det av han så henne for seg? Innbilte seg at den døren kom til å åpne seg, at hun skulle komme ut med en bok i hånden, mobilen i den andre. Maria som en skygge i gangen. Maria på tunet, i hodet hans fortsatt et lite barn, det første barnebarnet hans. Synet av meg måtte være et murrende verk. Jeg burde ikke bebreide ham for å være kortfattet. Maria hadde ikke ønsket det heller. 

Man kunne ha trodd Helga var synsk på måten hun snappet opp usikkerheten. Hun trakk meg forsiktig til side, vekk fra ektemannen som nå speidet alle andre retninger enn mot oss. Så skjedde noe underlig. 

Det hadde ofte hendt at jeg fantaserte om å snakke om følelsene mine. Det hadde aldri gått, for jeg var ikke akkurat rakrygget og det skulle ikke mye til i form av sosial reprimande for at jeg skulle trekke meg tilbake inn i meg selv og glemme det som burde sies. 

Helga, derimot, lot det årgamle tabuet falle. Hun snakket fra mer fra hjertet enn datteren hennes noengang hadde eller ville klare, mer reelt enn det eldste barnebarnet noengang hadde klart. Det kom en åpenhet mellom oss som på tross av alle fantasiene føltes merkverdig normalt. 

"Hør her," sa hun, "- jeg vet ikke hva slags forhold du og Maria hadde, eller om hun i det hele tatt visste det selv. Jeg fortalte Arnold at dere er- var, like nær som noe annet par der ute, selv om det sikkert er vanskelig å se selv når man er så ung."

Jeg bøyde hodet. I brystet mitt vokste hjertet i styrke. "Takk. Han sa at han visste det."

Vi så på hverandre og jeg la takknemligheten min tykt på trekkene mine, og håpet hun skjønte. Helga fortrakk munnen. Den gamle hånden hennes la seg beskyttende om armen min. 

"Det er ikke noe skam i det. Jeg forteller deg bare det datteren min skulle ha fortalt deg for lenge siden. Jeg skal ikke spørre eller legge meg i hvordan det var å være sammen med henne på sykehuset, for jeg kan tenke meg at det ikke føltes særlig velkommende. Jeg er veldig glad i henne uten at jeg skal gå i forsvar for de utgamle holdningene hennes. Bare husk det jeg sier nå: 

Mara var veldig glad i deg og du gjorde mye godt for henne. Det kan du være stolt av. Ikke tilbring resten av livet med å gruble på hva hun egentlig følte for deg. Sånt blir det bare mer sorger av. Herregud, nå begynner jeg visst å gråte igjen."

Hun strakte seg over kofferten min på gulvet så jeg måtte gripe henne fra å falle. Armene hennes la seg tett rundt meg. 

"Gud, hvor jeg savner henne, ååååh, hvor jeg savner henne," gråt hun. Hun slapp meg. Ansiktet hennes bevret så kontrollert at det såvidt var synlig. Hun lot meg gå til sikkerhetskontrollen uten å si noe mer. 

Noe føltes annerledes. Fargen på de reisende, på veggene, tak og gulv glødet sterkere. Det tette lydbildet som spant rundt meg gikk fra å være vagt truende, alltid en haug udefinerbart surr, til et bevis på at jeg ikke var alene. For jeg følte meg ikke alene. Kunne det være-

Den tiltakende skjøre anelsen som tiltok i meg fikk meg nesten til å tryne inn i en dresskledd businessman. Han sa noe irritert, men jeg hastet videre uten å bry meg. Det eneste som var virkelig var denne tanken og for hvert sekund jeg verdiget den tok den mer form til jeg kunne strekke meg ut og gripe den. 

Det handlet om henne. Selvfølgelig. Jeg tenkte ofte på henne, med vilje og ikke. Hun var som en vond vane i bakhodet mitt, alltids bare ett kjent referansepunkt unna. Det som var annerledes nå, var at minnet hennes ikke _bare_ var vondt. Det kriblet i blodårene, en god type ild. Den prikket i fingertuppene, spredde seg til resten av systemet hvor det etterlot en ro av typen som gjerne kommer etter en lang og slitsom kamp. Det var plutselig også noe morsomt når jeg tenkte over det. Eller snarere, det var så sinnssykt dumt at det ble morsomt.

Jeg visste jo hva jeg og Maria hadde hatt, selv om hun ikke var her og kunne fortelle meg det. Det var ikke selvsagt at jeg kom til å være selvsikker på å vite det dagen etter, men der i øyeblikket visste jeg hva forholdet vårt hadde vært like godt som jeg kjente tyngdekraften tynge ned kofferten som trillet bak meg. Det var vel i grunnen en tyngdekraft også- kjærligheten; den har evnen til å feste oss til bakken eller få oss til å sveve høyt. Den kan få oss til å gjøre gode ting akkurat som den kan få oss til å gjøre dårlige ting, og når alt kom til alt antok jeg at det var en komplisert greie, skjør nok til å påvirkes av det meste.

Som for eksempel feighet- min feighet, min skam. Marias apati enda den var, til min motvilje fordi den såret meg så, forståelig. Det sved fortsatt å huske alt det sjofle hun hadde sagt før hun døde, all driten hun hadde lastet av seg i sinne fordi hun hadde vondt og fordi hun visste hun kom til å dø uten at det var noen som kunne hjelpe henne. Det kom nok til å svi lenge, for tross alt skulle hun aldri få muligheten til å ta noe av det tilbake. Allikevel var jeg ikke sint på henne mer for det. Tross alt hadde jeg aldri sagt noe til henne heller. Ikke noe i form av vanlige ord, ihvertfall.

Det var tåpelig. Vi hadde kjent hverandre i 14 år. 14 års muligheter for å være ærlig. Det var så tåpelig at hjertet mitt slo stadig hardere og fortere. Det ble forbi mine evner å oppføre meg normalt.

Jeg virvlet bort til en vegg så raskt jeg kunne så det ville være hakket mindre kleint å gråte. For nå kom tårene.

Føkk. Jeg hadde elsket henne. Jeg gjorde det fortsatt. Føkk. De grove jakkermene mine skrapte nesten vekk huden min når jeg prøvde å tørke tårene bort. Føkk, føkk. Det var som hun ikke var langt ifra meg, som hun bare fløt en bevissthet unna. Maria som mestret å både være sarkastisk og betryggende på samme tid. Maria som var smartere enn hun trodde og fikk B- er på innleveringer hun trodde hun kom til å stryke på fordi hun var flinkere å ordlegge seg enn hun noengang innså. Maria som ikke hadde likt øyenfargen sin og hadde misunt min, enda hennes øyne glimtet hver gang hun tenkte noe frekt. Maria som fikk det skjeve smilet sitt til å bli det peneste i hele verden, som alltid hadde insistert på at hun burde ha gått lenger mer regulering, som Angelica hadde insistert mot på bakgrunn av den slitne bankkontoen hennes. Maria som ga meg en følelse av hjem enda jeg var en skjitunge som kom fra en familie uten samholdsfølelse, men Maria var i seg selv samhold. Maria med det pene mørket håret sitt, Maria med samlingen av baseballcapser hun tok på bak frem. Føkk Maria.

Jeg grein.

Noen menn i hvite skjorter og svarte slips kikket på meg på avstand. Den ene av dem ristet på hodet og så vekk. Den andre rynket pannen og løftet en svart tingest til munnen. En walkie talkie. Flott. Oppførselen min må ha vært mer forstyrrende enn jeg hadde trodd. Sentimentaliteten som hadde fått meg til å grine blandet seg nå med flause og gjorde sansene edru. Jeg stavret meg videre. Da jeg etter noen minutter kastet et blikk over skulderen var det ingen som fulgte etter, så veldig mye til bry kunne jeg ikke ha vært om jeg ikke var verd å følge etter. 

Jeg dro kofferten med meg langs hovedhallen. Det var en grei ting å gjøre når man ikke visste hva man holdt på med. Med den jevne strømmen av andre reisende føltes gåingen berettiget. Jeg gled inn i mengden.

Far, kom jeg på med ett. Jeg toget inn i en tilfeldig klynge av sitteplasser utfor en gate og dro opp mobilen. Før jeg ringte tok jeg litt tid til å stirre på de siste meldingene våre. Han hadde prøvd å få kontakt med meg siden morgenen jeg ditchet ham for Tyskland. Det var en god håndfull av dem tilsammen. Den siste uttrykte en viss dårlig samvittighet. 

Mottat 07:32

Mamma har laget favoritten din og fryst ned. Du kan komme når som helst, så tar jeg opp. Vi savner deg.

Pekefingeren min hvilte i luften over det grønne ikonet. Jeg trykket ned.

Fra pipetonen lød bare tre ring før far svarte.

"Hello?"

"Hei," sa jeg bare etter å ha konkludert med at utvalget over ting å si ikke var all verden. Jeg hadde stukket av. Bare dratt. Det var ikke sikkert han hadde trodd at reisesnakket mitt var annet enn tomme trusler til han banket på soverommet mitt neste morgen og så at det var tomt. Veldig mye hadde skjedd med meg siden da og med denne nyfunnede dømmekraften kunne jeg ikke vibbe med valget jeg hadde tatt da jeg stakk. Samtidig var det vanskelig å komme seg over det han hadde sagt sist vi snakket. Derfor lot jeg ham bare henge.

I andre enden lød raslingen av klær eller tekstiler som ble rotet til og deretter ble stemmen hans klarere. 

"Klokken er to på natta," sa han. 

Å. Tidssoner. Det var en ting.

"Jeg glemte det."

Mer rasling. 

"Hvor er du henne? Er det en plass jeg kan hente deg? Vent- er du i Norge?"

"Du trenger ikke-"

"Joda, joda. Jeg kommer, jeg er på vei, jeg kommer. Skjitt, hvor er skoene mine..."

Det kom noen lave dump, muligens fra noen som endevendte skoskapet i gangen. Noe falt over telefonen og dempet støyen, før den ble fisket ut og far snakket igjen. 

"Vet du hva, jeg kan kjøre uten lykkeskoene. Det skulle gå bra for en gang. Nå, hvor er- vent! der er de. Okei, så var det nøklene, ja. På Evenes, vel?"

Om det ikke hadde vært for at jeg følte meg som et utskudd allerede kunne jeg ha grått igjen. Det var like greit at jeg klarte å la være, for påkjenningen av de kraftige følelsene begynte virkelig å gjøre seg gjeldende. Jeg lukket øynene og la hånden liksom tilfeldig over pannen. Den var varm. Det var vanskelig å puste.

"Sol?"

Setningene mine ble tykk sevje. De opptok hele munnhulen, presset seg mot ganen og bakerst- drøvelen, truet med en svulmende kvalme.

"Selv om jeg kommer hjem, så kommer jeg ikke ta opp fagene igjen. Ikke nå, jeg orker ikke, det er for mye. For nå så- så- har jeg droppet ut. Det fungerer ikke, jeg bryr meg for mye. Jeg trenger at dere forstår det. Jeg trenger også at dere forstår at jeg ikke kan være glad bare fordi dere vil det- det er helt feil. Jeg, jeg savnet henne så mye at jeg ikke vet hva jeg skal gjøre. Jeg får aldri tenke meg om heller, fordi dere legger dere oppi alt uten å bry dere om hvordan jeg faktisk har det. Det gjør bare så vondt. Hele. Tiden. Vennene mine forstår det heller ikke, de er så dumme. Jeg klarer ikke passe inn mer, for jeg føler at jeg har sett en masse som jeg ikke kan glemme. Av og til ønsker jeg at jeg kunne legge meg og aldri stå opp, og så er det andre dager som er helt greie fordi jeg kommer på sånne teite ting hun brukte å gjøre. Som å være våken fire dager på rad fordi hun skulle bevise noe. Jeg husker ikke engang hva. Hvem gjør sånt? Uansett, det plager meg. Jeg trenger at dere forstår det, at ingenting blir det samme igjen, så jeg slipper å late som det blir det."

Bare pustingen i andre enden indikerte at det var noen tilstede. Så kom et langsomt sukk.

"Kjære deg, det skjønner vi vel."

Av vane ristet jeg benektende på hodet. "Det gjør dere vel ikke. Spesielt ikke du. Det er din skyld at Henrik ikke besøker oss."

Far slapp ut et tungt snøft i andre enden. Kvalmen steg i brystet og jeg tok igjen med å si noe jeg ofte hadde tenkt siden min kom hjem den dagen med Even i hånda.

"Du fortjener ikke å ha barn."

Jeg sa det bare. Om det sørget ham å høre dette ga han ikke noe uttrykk for det, i det minste ikke noe jeg kunne høre over telefonen. 

"Når jeg kommer hjem skal du ringe Henrik og si unnskyld. Ellers flytter jeg ut. Jeg gidder ikke å være i nærheten av deg og mor om dere tror dere skal få bestemme hvem som får være menneske og ikke bare fordi dere ikke forstår. Det er forresten ikke så jævlig vanskelig."

Et høyt inndrag av luft lød, deretter påstod far at han da aldri hadde sagt noe til hverken Henrik eller Even og at jeg var urettferdig mot ham, selv om det ikke var overraskende, ettersom jeg "hadde en vane med å overdrive", som for eksempel å dra dette med Marias død for langt bare fordi jeg ikke ønsket å gjøre skolearbeid.

Fra mitt ståsted gjorde jeg en eksemplarisk jobb med å ikke slenge mobilen i gulvet etter å måtte høre på det. I stedet freste jeg til ham så godt det lot seg gjøre gjennom røret. 

"Bruk hodet ditt! Hva hadde du følt om mor døde?"

Linjen ble stille. Det varte. Folk ved siden av meg på gaten kastet stjålne blikk mot meg, men den generelle støyen fra hallen overdøvet bråket mitt. Jeg ignorerte dem, knuget håndtaket på kofferten min som om det kunne støtte meg da far endelig harket opp et tørt svar. Han var ikke riktig seg selv. 

"Er det, ehm, slik du føler det?"

"Selvfølgelig gjør jeg det," glefset jeg. Jeg hadde sagt det. Ingen kom og arresterte meg. Ingen så noe særlig på meg heller, unntatt en irritert gammel mann som prøvde å fordøye ukens eksemplar av økonominyhetene i bladform og som øyensynlig hadde blitt forstyrret av skrikingen min.

Ingen konsekvenser. Ikke ennå ihvertfall.

Jeg husket det Helga hadde sagt. Jeg så for meg Arnold der han hadde stått og prøvd å formulere en tale om aksept for den fortapte datteren sin han aldri hadde møtt. Jeg savnet broren min og følte plutselig hvor glad jeg var i ham. Jeg lurte på om Henrik hadde visst det lenge, at jeg hadde denne delen av meg. Jeg verket etter å snakke med ham igjen.

Far harket meg tilbake til telefonsamtalen. Det må ha vært røykelungene hans som talte, for han fulgte det ikke opp med noe. Linjen vibrerte. Deretter skjønte jeg at det var hans måte å si at henting var ute av bildet nå.

"Det står en flybuss utenfor her. Jeg tar den, så-. Bare bli hjemme," sa jeg. 

Han innvendte ikke og sekundet etter la han på. 

Like klart som da hun var i live kunne jeg høre Marias stemme ved siden av meg. I innbilningen min sa hun bare ting jeg enighet i. Føttene hennes rørte ikke bakken. Ansiktet hennes var grått av sorg.

Jeg slo meg ned på benken utenfor flyplassen, alene. Morgenluften var skarp denne tiden på året om man ikke så mot toppen av de omkringliggende barskogene der det skinte et svakt solskinn. Etter noen timer hadde solen reist seg nok i høyde til å treffe skotippene mine. Under gummien på skotippen våknet blodomløpet mitt litt til liv sammen med den første fuglekvittringen.

Langt om lenge skrenset en buss inn på det ene avlukket. Sjåføren klatret ut og hastet til en mye behøvet kaffepause. Tyve minutter senere hadde det første morgenflyet landet. En haug trette mennesker bølet seg fra gaten og gjennom bygget, hentet bagasjen fra det slitne båndet og stavret seg målrettet mot bussen. 

Like etter fikk vi komme på, adgang til Narvik. Det var gått to og en halv time siden jeg ringte hjem og det kom til å gå enda en time før jeg nådde byen. Deretter kunne jeg ta bussen fra sentrum til Håkvik. Solen skinte ganske kraftig nå, men i hjertet mitt surklet noe uoppgjort. Da vi svingte inn på den siste holdeplassen i byen trødde jeg ut, men satte ikke retning mot noen stopp som ville ta meg med i retning landet. Istedet grep jeg kofferten.

Det var like greit å gå.


	20. 17 år

Det er veier. Utallige veier. De bøyer seg i omriss av en fjord. Det er hav på den ene siden av asfalten og noen ganger på den andre, òg. Det er en gul stripe som separerer kjørefeltene, men det er ingen andre på veien enn oss. Vi er en gjeng i en bil. Jeg vet i alle fall at det skal være en bil selv om rammene av den ikke er synlige, det er kun rekkverket som flyr forbi. Vi er et rullende konsept. Jeg både kjenner og kjenner ikke de andre i bilen.

Det er hus her. De står jevnt oppført ved siden av veien som private hjem eller små lokale butikker som spesialiserer seg på et utall unike fagfelter, og de ligger også i fjæra som grenser til havet der de bare blir rustfulle tak vi ser ned på mens vi kjører forbi. En hage her, en kone som vanner blomsterpotter på verandraen der. Man får ikke tid til å innbille seg hvem disse folkene er eller hva husene deres står for før vi allerede er forbi og jeg må tenke på det neste. 

Noe er sikkert og det er at det er mye vann. Så mye. Fjellene i fjorden speiler seg i det pene blå. De har hvite tepper på seg enda det har blitt høysommer. Fjerne fjell smører kantene på alt jeg ser og jeg kan ikke navnet på noen av de bratte tindene som pynter dem, noe som er for det beste siden de som husker stedsnavn i drømme kan risikere å ikke finne veien hjem igjen.

Jeg er ute av bilen, trør det svarte båndet hvor bilen rullet med de tynne tøyskoene mine. Fukt markerer båndet mørkere; en gammel dame står med hageslangen på og lar regn falle. 

Det er røde trehus til babord. Vi passerte flere av dem da vi kjørte. De ligner naust og rorbuer fra Lofoten og det gjør avogtil utsikten også. Allikevel vet jeg innstendig at det ikke er i Lofoten jeg er, for dette føles merkbart hjemslig og ingenting her kan skremme meg. Det stemmer tilogmed når den gamle damen sier floa noen ganger går amok- da går den over veien, sier hun. De har lært seg å leve sånn, sier hun så. De er ikke som byfolk. Hun hører husene våre av og til knekker under vekten av dem selv. Hun beklager seg når jeg bekrefter ryktene om at kongen konfiskerte det gode tømmeret så han kunne bygge krigsflåten sin og etterlot oss bare med det morkne pinneskvipet. En hel morken pinneby som oser gammelt. Trange smug.

Jeg liker meg her. Den gamle damen smiler til meg og jeg får bare begynne å gå, for hun forteller meg hvor jeg kan finne deg. Så jeg går stripa. Holder meg innenfor mitt felt i tilfelle det skulle komme en buss, men det er bare noen joggere som passerer. Forsatt titter underlige hus mot meg. Hvert eneste ett tigger forlokkende om et besøk. 'Kom og se oss', sier de. 'Kom å lær oss å kjenne.' Det jeg virkelig har lyst på er et hjem.

Hellet mitt er ikke utånder enda; for veien brattes i nesten nitti grader til jeg blir redd for å falle baklengs og falle til bunns og da, når den flater seg ut på toppen, ligger det som ligner en herregård klar. 

Den er laget i en krysning mellom gresk og barokkansk stil, avrundet og firkantig på samme tid. Det er flere hvite søyler som støtter opp inngangspartiet og under dem: deg. Du er kledd i dongerioverall. Flettene dine er bundet med røde silkebånd som danner perfekte små åttetallssløyfer. Ettersom du er for opptatt med noe annet til å se meg tar jeg det på meg å skritte over plenen, det er bare at den er full av ugress til låret. Jeg hører lange gresstrå synge når jeg baner meg i vei.

I hendene dine er en bunt markblomster. Pekefingeren skiller dem fra hverandre og samlet den igjen til en krone. Du spør ikke om tillatelse, muligens fordi du vet jeg gir den, og derfor lener du deg bare over og plasserer kronen på hodet mitt. Jeg har knekt nakken for deg. Når jeg retter den ser du tankefull ut.

"Du vet, jeg brukte å lage sånne til mamma når jeg var liten? "

Nei, det vet jeg ikke. Jeg ser på de blanke vinduene i etasjene over, der det er bare utspekulert mørke synlig.

"Skal vi gå inn?" spør jeg, har veldig lyst. 

Du ser også på vinduene. Det er så mye tvil i minen din.

"Kan ikke. Jeg har ikke noen nøkkel." Ser tilbake på meg. "Det er noe jeg må fortelle deg."

"Okei?"

Du ser på blomsterkronen min. Presisjonsangsten din strekker seg ut og retter på noen av blomstene. 

"Vi skal ha barn. Hjemme altså, ikke her. Nå er jeg bare på tur."

Det tar meg ut av bane. Et barn? Sånn ut av det blå? Ut fra ingenting?

Da ler du. Du stikker en finger i siden av meg, så jeg også må le. Du bobler en irettesettelse: babier kommer ikke fra ingenting. Også i dette landet må jeg rødme. Jeg gjør mitt beste for å fordøye det. Det jeg vil vite er hvem sitt hus det er. Latteren din dør.

"Det er mammas, selvfølgelig. Trodde du det liksom skulle være mitt? Så frekk du er. Virkelig frekk."

Vi snakker om den gamle damen like nedenfor. Hele tiden tygger jeg på en unnskyldning til jeg endelig kommer på noe passe akseptabelt, men du spør aldri. Du spør isteden om skolen. Jeg sier jeg har det helt greit, som ikke i helhet er en løgn, bare en mellomdrivelse, slik resten av livet mitt er. Det har vært enda mer imellom uten deg. Det sier jeg ikke, jeg ser bare at du ser det i meg ettersom det hadde vært umulig å fullstendig skjule noe for deg enda jeg vil. Det lekker ut, slik er det bestandig. 

Du danser til musikk fra naboene. De beisje fjellskoene dine tapper mot betongen inngangspartiet er laget av. I hånden din veiver du en pensel fortsatt våt fra en malingsøkt; blått som blod, og der du veiver farges lufta i vakre biter. Du splitter verden med strøkene dine. Den tappes. Jeg begynner å kunne skimte noe annet i kaoset du skaper. Vi trer gjennom det.

Det er en fabrikk. Hallen hvor produktene ble satt sammen er enorm. Det henger lamper i et svært nettverk over hodene våre og noen av dem svinger. Det er gammelt, sier du som om det ikke er åpenbart fra det størknede tregulvet, gruvefølelsen av det rå metallet over oss og de slitte trebenkene omkring som tusen små stasjoner. Du sirkler rundt dem så jeg må følge etter, men jeg er nesten for opptatt med å suge til meg teksturen av benkene- liksom så utbrukt at jeg kan kjenne arbeidet som ble gjort her gjennom alle splinterne og hakkene. Det er ikke noen autografer hakket ned noen plasser og like fullt synes jeg å vite hvem hver person som stod der må ha vært- alle tusen av dem.

Du sender meg et smil så vidt at rommet blir varmere. Leppene dine er granatrøde, kinnene flammet i et mykt gull som danser hver gang du skifter stilling under lysene. Jeg har savnet det ansiktet.

"Jantoft jobbet her," sier du og forteller. Midt i rommet står det du påstår er arbeidspulten hans. Den er like tom som de andres, med dype arr etter verktøyet som en gang ble dundret inn. Du sier han måtte ha plass i sentrum fordi arbeidet hans var spesielt viktig, noe jeg ikke nødvendigvis tror på, men det viktigste er ikke sannheten der og da, bare at vi er sammen. 

Jeg tror neppe at det er på mine skuldre (for en gangs skyld) at du furer deg i melankoli. Et skall kommer på og du er ikke lystig mer der du står med hånden på bestefaren dins benk. Du hvisker.

"Noe inni meg er skjendet. Jeg vet det. Det er ikke synlig ennå, men jeg vedder på at det kommer til å bli det snart. For nå kjenner jeg det bare inni meg som en sort klump. Den eter meg opp innenfra, Sol. Jeg er redd."

Vi glir inn i hverandre med slik momentum at silkesløyfene dine løser seg opp så håret ditt faller inn i mitt. Pusten din er het mot kragebeinet mitt. 

"Holdt det ikke at jeg måtte være redd for absolutt alt? Nå må jeg være redd for dette òg."

Du er så tett at det nesten er umulig å høre hva du sier, og allikevel er gruen i stemmen din ikke til å ta feil av. Jeg er bare en 17-åring med tilsvarende forholdsmessige erfaringer, så jeg har aldri før hørt noen fortelle meg at de har følt på sin egen dødelighet. Jeg vet ikke hva som passer seg, så jeg bare holder deg så hardt og lenge at jeg tror musklene kommer til å få krampe. Bakerst i hodet mitt vet jeg at du faller sammen om jeg slipper.

"Mamma har ikke ringt på noen uker, så hun vet det ikke. Jeg går med dette helt alene, bortsett fra at du også vet det nå."

"Det er godt å ikke være alene," messer jeg fordi jeg ikke kommer på noe annet å si.

"Han skal hete Bart- barnet vi skal ha. Det egentlige navnet hans kommer til å være mye lengre."

"Hvem sitt forslag var det?"

Du ler i dråper mot meg. "Du kan gjette."

Vi går sammen mot utgangen og da solskinnet utenfra treffer legemene våre husker jeg at fabrikken alltid har ligget i utkanten av Håkvik; jeg hadde bare glemt det. Fra utsiden ser bygget slitt ut, enda mer enn det gjorde innenfra. Det grimer i stål og betong mot det friske skogholtet like ved og akkurat som det ut fra ingenting dukket opp i eksistens, forsvinner det nå, og igjen kan jeg ikke huske det. Jeg lever i øyeblikket, vel uvitende om at jeg lever i en stimuli av tankevirksomhet og at alt dette kommer til å blekne når jeg igjen må våkne til den hardskårne virkeligheten hvor ikke bare jeg alene skaper dominoeffekter. Det et likheter mellom dette stedet og det andre, for både plasser lever jeg av betydninger, og det som betyr noe her er hendene våre sammen.

Vi runder det siste stykket av asfaltert vei til en oppkjørsel var foran oss. Du slipper meg da, smiler vidt av de pene stalakittgjerdene og det som gjemmer seg bakom dem og noen høye landetrær. Når man står som jeg gjør hører man ikke noe fra innsiden, bare sukkingen fra en million blader langt oppe i været, så sammensatte at jeg alltid tar meg selv i å tro det er regn- ikke rasling. Himmelen er så blå og gresset innenfor grinda ubarbert. Jeg går inn etter deg, lar den siste varmen fra sola slikke nakken min før trærne sluker meg i en lummer sikkerhet. Det er summing fra insekter. En humle flyr gjennom øret mitt.

I vandringen min finner jeg ikke huset enda jeg vet at det skal være der en plass bak alt gresset og alt annet levende, men jeg finner deg. Du har slått deg ned ved en liten kulp hvor vannet i en liten kryssende bekk gror svart. Det er fordi det ikke finnes en bunn, kan du fortelle. Derfor blir det så mørkt.

Du legger runde steiner ved bredden så vel som man kan, for runde steiner står ikke så bra oppå hverandre. For en stund står jeg bare og ser på, litt irritert allerede over at du måtte velge nettopp _de_ steinene å arbeide med, for alle burde jo skjønne at det er upraktisk. Da ser du opp.

"Det er en fin hage, sant?"

"Joa. Bare at det egentlig er et gårdstun, men jeg finner ikke huset."

Du vipper hodet i enighet; med den siste steinen fullfører du en smal markering av bekken og kulpen inni. Stryker jord av hendene med en styrke som ukjent hvorfor undrer meg. 

"Jeg må gå. Det var så sent at det ble tidlig når vi møttes og jeg har en time jeg må komme for sent til om et kvarter, så en viss kunstlærer får sjansen til å drepe meg. Det blir neAT. Ikke se sånn på meg, vi kan snakkes senere."

"Hvordan vet du det? Jeg har tenkt på unnskyldninger."

"Allerede akseptert. Det er sånn noen ganger, mate. Det er ingenting å tilgi."

Du smyger deg unna så betydningen min skrumper inn, og et sted langt, langt borte er lyden av en vekkerklokke.


End file.
